


Хитори Какуренбо

by LaCalaveraCatrina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hallucinations, Insanity, M/M, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCalaveraCatrina/pseuds/LaCalaveraCatrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сначала были одержимая кукла и злобный дух. Потом куклу уничтожили, а духа изгнали. Сэм и Дин двигаются дальше - но что-то следует за ними. Или это только кажется Сэму, у которого разрушается стена в голове?</p><p>(Таймлайн 6 сезона).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ПРОЛОГ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hitori Kakurenbo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268868) by [vailkagami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailkagami/pseuds/vailkagami). 



ПРОЛОГ

Дверь не открывалась. 

Невнятно выругавшись — в зубах была зажата ручка сумки — Кэти с силой толкнула ее. Разумеется, дверь тут же распахнулась настежь. Девушка влетела в прихожую и растянулась на животе, выронив сумку и все покупки. Она поднялась на ноги и огляделась. Вокруг лежали пакеты с продуктами, три взятых в прокате диска и набор для шитья, купленный специально для сегодняшней ночи. 

Выругавшись еще раз, уже громче, она вынула ключ из замка, с грохотом захлопнула дверь и снова открыла, чтобы проверить, не заклинит ли ее на этот раз. Как не бывало. Она раздраженно вздохнула и отправилась в спальню. Бросив сумку и ключи на кровать, еще раз дала себе слово съехать из этого паршивого места, как только получит деньги на новой работе и сможет позволить себе что-нибудь получше. Эти фокусы продолжались уже несколько дней, и девушка решила, что если даже дверь в доме настроена против нее, значит, действительно пришла пора переезжать. 

Вернувшись в прихожую, она подняла сумки, собрала все с пола и двинулась на кухню, чтобы разложить покупки по местам. Только подойдя к полке рядом с телевизором, чтобы поставить диски, она заметила, что одного не хватает. 

Досадливо хмыкнув, девушка вернулась в прихожую, но диска там не оказалось. Она нахмурилась и еще раз обыскала сумку, потом пакеты, но третьего фильма так и не нашла. Однако она совершенно точно видела его только что в общей куче вместе с двумя другими, и он никуда не мог отсюда исчезнуть.

Паршивый день даже не думал заканчиваться.

Она знала, что диску некуда деться, он должен быть на полу, в сумке или в одном из пакетов. Она тщательно обыскала кухню, затем спальню, и только после этого, наконец, сдалась и сказала себе, что должно быть, выронила его в машине у Марио. Задумалась, не позвонить ли ему. Но Марио сегодня вел себя как последняя скотина, а фильмы нужно было вернуть только через неделю, так что у него оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы найти диск и передать ей лично. С цветами и извинениями за свое поведение. 

К тому времени, как она смирилась с пропажей, полночь давно миновала. Пора было приступать к делу, или она не уложится в срок, — шитье никогда не давалось ей легко. 

Распарывая по швам тряпичную куклу, Кэти чувствовала себя довольно глупо. И немного виновато. Кукла принадлежала ее младшей сестре. Впрочем, та давно забросила свою кукольную коллекцию, и вряд ли скоро заметит пропажу. К тому же кукла была довольно уродливая, так что сестра не должна была сильно расстроиться. 

Возможно, Кэти все же стоило попросить разрешения, но она не представляла, как это сделать. Сказать: «Пожалуйста, одолжи мне какую-нибудь куклу, я хочу провести глупый ритуал и вызвать призрака»? Эмма в ответ посмотрела бы на нее, как обычно, подняв брови, и процедила, что пора звонить в психушку. В любом случае, ее не было дома, когда Кэти навещала родителей, так что не стоило забивать себе этим голову. 

Кэти выбрала куклу Хелло Китти, и, учитывая происхождение ритуала, это казалось особенно уместным. 

Тишина начинала действовать на нервы. Давно перевалило за полночь, и в этом не было ничего удивительного, но Кэти никогда не нравилось сидеть в одиночестве, слушая унылое тиканье часов. Она включила радио и потратила еще несколько минут, чтобы поймать без помех какую-нибудь станцию. 

Наполнив куклу купленным сегодня рисом и положив внутрь несколько обрезков ногтей, она принялась снова зашивать ее, потихоньку подпевая музыке и гадая, что выйдет из этой глупой затеи. Если верить тому, что написано в интернете, для ритуала подходила кукла самой приблизительной человекообразной формы, и гигантская кошачья голова не должна была стать помехой. Кукле нужна была голова, неважно какого вида, руки... и ноги, чтобы она могла ходить.

Кэти вздрогнула. Кажется, она воспринимает все слишком серьезно. Девушка обмотала вокруг куклы остаток нитки и завязала узел.

Отвлекшись от неприятных мыслей, она вдруг заметила, что в доме опять повисла тишина. Радио смолкло. Она мысленно застонала и обругала себя за то, что купила этот дешевый кусок дерьма, и в лучшие дни работавший через раз. Вдруг радио на несколько секунд ожило, издав несколько коротких захлебывающихся звуков, которые затем сменились белым шумом. От неожиданности у Кэти едва не случился сердечный приступ. По крайней мере, стало ясно, что виноват не радиоприемник, просто полетела настройка еще одной станции.

Это было худшее место в городе. С телевизором, радио и мобильным телефоном здесь всегда были проблемы, а в последнее время связь окончательно испортилась. 

На сайте, который показала ей Бекка, было сказано, что на время ритуала нужно включить телевизор — так можно проверить, не происходит ли что-то странное. Кэти надеялась, что привычка ее телевизора гаснуть в самый неподходящий момент или беспорядочно переключать каналы этому не помешает. Откровенно говоря, с ним и так слишком часто происходило что-то странное. 

Она взглянула на часы на стене — было около трех ночи. Пора покончить с этим. Она отнесла куклу в ванную и начала набирать воду, думая, что просто убьет Бекку, Марио и Джерри, если завтра они скажут ей, что нашли себе занятие поинтереснее, и она оказалась единственной, кто провел ритуал. Может, они даже будут смеяться над ней и назовут ее суеверной, хотя она-то, в отличие от них, выполнила уговор. Но на случай, если они тоже проведут ритуал, она не хотела становиться единственной, кто этого не сделает, потому что тогда ее будут называть не только суеверной, но и трусихой. 

Положение казалось безвыходным. Чтобы подбодрить себя, Кэти решила: так или иначе, через это нужно пройти, а завтра можно будет сориентироваться по ситуации — сказать, что тоже ничего не делала, или наоборот, расписать все в подробностях. 

Еще один час, самое большее, два часа, и все будет кончено. 

Ровно три. Ванна наполнена, место, где можно спрятаться, приготовлено, а кукла ждет. Кэти подняла ее, задумчиво осмотрела и, наконец, произнесла три раза подряд: «Тебя зовут Марио».

Она глубоко вдохнула. Глупо, конечно, но решиться на следующий шаг было непросто. Наверное, именно в этом заключался главный смысл всей затеи. 

— Кэти станет первой Оно, — сказала она кукле, которая тяжело и неподвижно лежала в ее руке. — Кэти станет первой Оно. Кэти станет первой Оно.

И бросила куклу в ванну.


	2. ГЛАВА 1

ГЛАВА 1

Парень в костюме так и нависал над ней, и Бекка могла бы почувствовать себя маленькой и несчастной, но ей и без того уже было паршивей некуда. Чтобы избавиться от этого ощущения, она встала, однако он все равно нависал над ней — широкоплечий, сильный и, черт побери, такой высокий. Рядом с ним она казалась совсем крошечной. Если бы она села сразу после того, как встала, то почувствовала бы себя полной идиоткой. Поэтому она продолжала стоять. 

Он смотрел на нее строго и, как ей показалось, осуждающе. «ФБР, — подумала она. — Интересно, причем тут вообще ФБР?»

— Я не понимаю, — произнесла она вслух. — Полиция уже допросила меня дважды. Они сказали, что выяснили все необходимое. Они знают, что я не имею к этому никакого отношения. В ту ночь я была дома.

— Мы не из полиции, — ответил этот человек (он представился как агент Блэк), — и у нас еще есть вопросы. Расскажите нам, что произошло. Можете пропустить все, что рассказывали им, и перейти сразу к той части, о которой умолчали раньше. 

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы, — сказала Бекка. Ее голос дрогнул, но только из-за того, что незнакомец, высокий и сильный, стоял между нею и единственным выходом из комнаты. А не из-за того, что она чувствовала свою ответственность за происшествие с Кэти. В этом не было ее вины (не было!).

— Думаю, понимаете. Давайте сядем, и вы подробно расскажете мне, что делали той ночью.

Он сел, и она тоже получила предлог снова сесть. Но даже сидя он все равно оставался необыкновенно высоким. Он легко справился бы с ней, если бы захотел. Бекка сухо сглотнула, против воли отметив, что он на редкость хорош собой. 

— Я всю ночь была дома. Соседи могут это подтвердить. Вообще-то они уже подтвердили. 

— В этом мы не сомневаемся, — раздался от двери новый голос. Бекка повернулась и увидела еще одного агента — он приехал сразу после Блэка и осматривал квартиру, разыскивая орудие убийства или что-то в этом роде. Бекка и агент Блэк сидели у кофейного столика, но он не подошел к ним, так и оставшись на пороге. Девушке вдруг захотелось, чтобы агенты поменялись местами. Второй был не таким высоким, и его присутствие не настолько подавляло. Ей подумалось, если бы он сидел рядом с ней, дышать было бы легче. 

— Но вы вряд ли сидели всю ночь, глядя в никуда, — продолжал второй. — Наверняка вы что-то делали. Почему бы вам не рассказать, что именно? 

— Я смотрела телевизор, — ответила Бекка. Затем покосилась на агента Блэка: — Как я уже сказала полиции. Около полуночи я пошла спать.

— Соседи сказали, что слышали шум из вашей квартиры гораздо позже полуночи. Достаточно громкий, чтобы разбудить их, — заметил Блэк.

— Я забыла выключить телевизор.

— Видимо, опрокинул стол в вашей комнате и перебил зеркала в ванной тоже телевизор, — сказал второй агент — Джонс.

Бекка закусила губу.

— Это случилось уже потом. Я поскользнулась. 

Джонс вздохнул.

— Бекка, никто не обвиняет вас в убийстве подруги. Но вы нам лжете, и не очень умело, а это подсказывает мне, что вы чувствуете себя в чем-то виноватой.

Все это он произнес очень спокойно, ровным доброжелательным голосом. 

Блэк встал с дивана и подошел к коллеге, чтобы заглянуть в спальню. 

Она услышала, как он тихо присвистнул, увидев царивший там разгром. Теперь, когда они стояли рядом, Бекка заметила, что Джонс на самом деле даже выше Блэка. Но он казался более стройным, почти худощавым, и у него был усталый вид. Блэка, наоборот, словно переполняла разрушительная энергия. Джонс выглядел совсем не так угрожающе. И Бекка смотрела только на него, когда сказала: 

— Я ни в чем не виновата. Просто мне все равно никто бы не поверил. И это не имеет отношения к Кэти. 

Джонс подошел, сел на то место, с которого только что поднялся Блэк, и наклонился ближе, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза.

— Просто расскажите мне, что случилось, Ребекка. А потом мы вместе попробуем найти объяснение.  
У него был мягкий, полный сочувствия голос, и теперь, когда он оказался так близко, она увидела, что он вряд ли намного старше ее самой — совсем не тот побитый жизнью человек неопределенных лет, как ей показалось с первого мимолетного взгляда. В нем чувствовался какой-то надлом. И Бекка подумала, что могла бы рискнуть и довериться ему.

— Ну… — решившись, она вдруг поняла, что не знает, с чего начать. — Все началось с одной игры, которую я нашла в интернете… 

 

— — — 

«Игра», о которой говорила Бекка, оказалась ритуалом вызова. Дин не слишком удивился, когда она закончила свой рассказ. В ту ночь дом Кэти Лансинг посетило нечто потустороннее — об этом говорили обстоятельства ее убийства и то, что датчик ЭМП буквально сходил с ума, когда они проверяли квартиру. Собственно говоря, датчик так бесновался, что Дин готов был поспорить на что угодно — нечто, явившееся в этот дом, до сих пор его не покинуло. Им предстояло позаботиться об этом, но для начала нужно было понять, с чем они имеют дело.

По словам Сэма, прибор дал похожую реакцию в квартире Бекки, хотя здесь поле было гораздо слабее. И если они собирались навестить двух других участников игры, о которых говорила девушка, — а Дин опасался, что этого не избежать — то наверняка и там им предстояло обнаружить следы паранормальной активности.

— Чертовы дети, — выругался Дин, когда они вернулись в свою комнату в мотеле. — Ну как так можно? Сначала вызывают призрака, потом жалуются, что призрак действительно пришел и кого-то убил. Почему люди такие идиоты? 

— Потому что на самом деле они не думали, что призрак появится. Большинство людей в них не верит, — сказал Сэм. 

Он уже снял пиджак и теперь стаскивал галстук, как будто боялся, что тот вдруг оживет и примется его душить.

— Тогда зачем они вообще это делают? 

— Наверное, хотят увидеть что-нибудь необычное. Испытать свои силы. Пощекотать нервы. По-настоящему, конечно, они ни во что не верят, и столкнуться с тем, что их страхи реальны, тоже не готовы. 

Дин сморгнул. Это была самая длинная речь, которую Сэм произнес за последнее время. 

— И все-таки зачем? — спросил он. Если все это казалось брату разумным, значит, с ним и правда что-то было не в порядке. 

Сэм пожал плечами.

— Спроси что-нибудь полегче. Должно быть, им хочется получить какой-то особый знак или доказательство. Но обязательно безобидное. Моргающий свет или странные звуки. Чтобы можно было сначала немного испугаться, а потом посмеяться и найти всему простое объяснение.

— Ты меня поражаешь.

— Я все-таки учился в колледже. Мои друзья тоже иногда затевали такие игры. 

— Серьезно? — Дин поднял бровь. — И что ты им говорил? 

— Ничего. Просто держался начеку с солью и железом, — Сэм рухнул на кровать и потянулся за лэптопом. — И следил, чтобы к ним в руки не попали настоящие печати и ингредиенты для вызова. 

Дин представил себе Сэма, который прятался в темноте за домом своих друзей с солью и железом в руках, и ему стало одновременно смешно и грустно. Однако веселье перевесило, и Дин улыбнулся, представив, как это могло выглядеть. В его мыслях Сэм был облачен в костюм ниндзя и черную маску, как у грабителя банков. 

— Ну ладно, — сказал Сэм чуть неловко, будто прочитал мысли Дина. — Бекка и Кэти провели ритуал, и в обоих случаях он сработал. Думаю, их друзья сделали то же самое, а значит, нам придется съездить к ним и убедиться, что приглашенные не злоупотребляют гостеприимством своих хозяев. 

Дин уже успел подумать об этом. Хотя ему по-прежнему казалось, что стоило бы просто уехать и оставить бестолковых подростков самостоятельно разбираться с тем бардаком, который они устроили в своей жизни.

По словам Бекки, они вчетвером договорились выполнить ритуал в одно и то же время, а на следующий день рассказать друг другу о том, что видели. По инструкции вызов нужно было проводить в одиночестве, а значит, Сэму и Дину теперь предстояло иметь дело с четырьмя призраками.

По крайней мере, каждый должен был вызвать только одного духа — так сказала Бекка. К несчастью, она не имела ни малейшего понятия, о чем говорила, и играла с вещами, в которых ровно ничего не смыслила, так что в действительности они могли, сами того не сознавая, вызвать целую армию призраков. 

Впрочем, если бы сюда явилась армия призраков, датчик ЭМП просто взорвался бы, так что Бекка просто отделалась легким испугом. 

Чего нельзя было сказать о Кэти.

Студентка колледжа был найдена мертвой в своей квартире на следующий день после того, как все они совершили ритуал. Ее закололи маникюрными ножницами. Согласно отчету о вскрытии, причиной смерти послужил удар в сердце. Очевидно, он стал первым из нанесенных ей ударов, что было, в общем, к лучшему, поскольку после этого ножницы вонзили девушке в лицо и в шею еще восемьдесят семь раз. И хотя по большому счету она собственными руками пригласила к себе несчастье, Дин не мог не признать, что бедняжка вряд ли заслуживала такого страшного наказания за попытку сыграть в глупую игру. 

— Есть идеи, с каким призраком мы имеем дело? — спросил Дин.

— Пока нет. Я поговорил с соседями, они сказали, что заметили неполадки с электричеством, — это неудивительно, — и что в ту ночь из квартиры Кэти слышались странные звуки: хлопали двери и кто-то бил посуду. Я бы сказал, похоже на полтергейста, но погрома в квартире не было. Если это действительно был полтергейст, он прибрал за собой, когда уходил.

— Бекка сказала, что Кэти жаловалась на проблемы с радио, — вспомнил Дин, — и на разные домашние неполадки. Заклинило замок в двери и все такое. Все это началось в последние несколько дней. 

Сэм уже вбивал поисковый запрос.

— Я проверю историю здания, — сказал он. — Если призрак поселился здесь задолго до ритуала, возможно, его вызвала не она. 

— А может, у нее просто была дерьмовая квартира, — предложил еще один вариант Дин. — Ты же видел это место…

Сэм пожал плечами.

— Проверить не помешает. Кстати, куклу нашли?

Дин непонимающе уставился на него.

— Какую куклу? — ему понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы сопоставить слова брата с тем, что рассказывала Бекка. — Ах, эту.

В ходе ритуала духу предлагалось войти в тряпичную куклу, обвязанную красной ниткой. После этого нитку перерезали, и дух ненадолго обретал свободу, а затем его вновь отсылали туда, откуда он явился. Глоток соленой воды во рту должен был защищать игрока до того момента, пока дух не исчезнет.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Дин. — В полицейском отчете ничего не было, но это неудивительно. Даже если кукла была, они вряд ли сочли, что она имеет отношение к делу. А если ее не было, то ее не было. Чего ты ждал, что кто-нибудь напишет: «Зловещую куклу найти не удалось»? Кроме того, расследованию не мешали драконы. 

Судя по всему, Сэм пропустил слова Дина мимо ушей. Правду сказать, у него был такой вид, будто он вообще не слушал.

— Ребекка сказала, что ритуал японского происхождения, — произнес он.

— Она сказала, что _думает_ , будто ритуал японского происхождения, — поправил Дин. Приличных слов решительно не хватало, когда речь заходила о беспечных идиотах, которые брались за ритуал, ровно ничего о нем не зная.

— Давай предположим, гипотетически, что он на самом деле японский, — нетерпеливо поморщился Сэм. Дину на самом деле было все равно. Раздражительность — последнее, что его сейчас беспокоило в Сэме.

— Ладно, — согласился он, поняв, к чему клонит брат. — Тогда позвоним Бобби. Он может что-то об этом знать.

Сэм уже взял телефон.

— Привет, Бобби, — сказал он примерно через полминуты — обычно столько времени требовалось Бобби, чтобы взять трубку, если его отрывали от стряпни или от обеда. — Как дела?

Настала очередь Дина нетерпеливо закатить глаза, хотя он испытал некоторое удовлетворение от того, что все шло именно так, как он ожидал. В этом был весь Сэм — вечно терял время вместо того, чтобы сразу перейти к делу. 

На лице брата появилась легкая улыбка, и Дин догадался, что Бобби наградил его одним из самых любезных своих ответов. 

— Понятно, — сказал Сэм. — Это… здорово, наверное. А мы расследуем один случай в Трентоне. Похоже, наш призрак был вызван японским ритуалом. Может, ты знаешь о нем что-нибудь? Для ритуала берут обрезки ногтей и куклу… 

 

— — — 

Сэм говорил по телефону довольно долго. Достаточно, чтобы Дин почувствовал, что проголодался, и отправился раздобыть еды. Он по-своему вносил вклад в расследование и гордился этим. 

Хотя, строго говоря, его вклад заключался лишь в том, чтобы поддерживать человека, который на самом деле проводил расследование, в работоспособном состоянии. Сэм был слишком занят поисками, чтобы отвлекаться на еду. Или вообще на что-нибудь. 

Даже если он заметил бумажный пакет, поставленный ему почти под нос, Дин этого не уловил, потому что Сэм так и не поднял взгляда от своего лэптопа. 

По крайней мере, он больше не говорил по телефону.

— Бургеры просто фантастика, — невнятно произнес Дин с набитым ртом — Я взял тебе вегетарианский. Потому что я образцовый брат, и мне плевать, за кого меня приняли, когда я его заказывал. И лучше тебе оценить, как я пожертвовал ради тебя своей честью и достоинством, и съесть его с удовольствием. 

— Бобби знает про этот ритуал, — отозвался Сэм, перестав печатать, но по-прежнему глядя в экран. — Хотя не слишком много, потому что сам никогда с ним не сталкивался. Он называется Хитори Какуренбо… — он в первый раз поднял взгляд и старательно, почти вопросительно произнес незнакомое название, как будто ждал, что Дин поправит его. — Это значит приблизительно «играть в прятки с самим собой». В последние годы он довольно популярен в Японии.

— Но почему Бобби никогда с ним не сталкивался? 

Сэм бросил на Дина выразительный взгляд.

— Потому что в последние годы Бобби не был в Японии.

Резонно. 

— Тогда откуда он вообще про него знает? 

— Видимо, с ритуалом имели дело его японские знакомые. Он сказал, что позвонит им, может быть, они смогут сообщить еще что-то важное, хотя вряд ли. Призрак здесь, и нам придется разбираться с ним так же, как с любым другим призраком. 

— Только на этот раз у нас нет останков, чтобы сжечь, и мы не знаем мотива его действий, отчего эти действия трудно предсказать, — напомнил брату Дин.

— По крайней мере, его несложно найти, если мы найдем куклу. Призрак привязан к ней. А кукла не могла далеко уйти.

— Почему? 

— Потому что у нее такие коротенькие ножки.

Дин бросил на брата долгий взгляд, чтобы убедиться, не издевается ли тот над ним, но Сэм в ответ даже не моргнул.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — хмыкнул Дин. — Тебе известно, какую куклу она использовала? 

— Нет. Но вряд ли это была кукла в человеческий рост. Иначе понадобилось бы очень много ниток.

С этим Дин поспорить не мог. Однако даже на коротеньких ножках решительно настроенное существо могло много куда забраться. Впрочем, это все же было проще, чем гоняться за бесплотным духом.

— Значит, мы охотимся на Чаки? — задумчиво произнес Дин. — Круто.

Губы Сэма дрогнули, но в следующее мгновение он снова посерьезнел.

— Не совсем. Дух привязан к кукле, но это не сама кукла. Хотя если куклу уничтожить, мы сможем избавиться и от призрака. Теоретически.

— Теоретически? 

— Если он не пожелает остаться.

— Отлично. Это очень помогло, — вздохнул Дин и тяжело откинулся на спинку стула. — Ты говоришь, ритуал популярен в Японии, значит, тамошние идиоты наверняка постоянно в него играют. Как они избавляются от призраков? 

— Они правильно завершают ритуал, — Сэм наконец закрыл лэптоп и посмотрел на Дина. — Чаще всего призраки, которых там вызывают, вполне безобидные, и если окончить игру вовремя, они не доставляют особых хлопот.

Окончить игру вовремя.   
Дин знал, что в таком деле время играет важную роль. Духа призывали в неодушевленный предмет, а через определенный промежуток времени отсылали его обратно. Это был важный момент, поскольку духу не сразу удавалось прикрепиться к объекту. Но уж если ему это удавалось… 

— Есть идеи, какого рода духов притягивает этот ритуал? — спросил он. 

— Нет, и в этом как раз проблема. — Сэм потер лицо ладонью. Дин слишком часто в последнее время видел этот жест. Сэм выглядел усталым и слегка раздраженным на весь мир. — Именно поэтому в ритуал обычно играют только дилетанты — ни один профессионал и близко к нему не подойдет. Это открытый вызов, при котором нет никакой возможности контролировать, что ты получишь, и никаких гарантий, что от этого удастся избавиться. 

— Звучит все лучше с каждой минутой, — кивнул Дин. — Значит, мы не поймем, с каким духом имеем дело, пока не найдем его, и он не попытается заколоть нас зубочисткой. Круто. 

— Да, — согласился Сэм. — Но есть и хорошая новость. Скорее всего, призрак остался в квартире Кэти, по крайней мере, на время. Он был привязан к ней, а она погибла. Надеюсь, теперь он удовлетворен и не собирается искать новую жертву. 

— Ты уверен, что призрак был связан только с ней? Он может преследовать любого, кто живет в том же доме. 

— Только с ней, — Сэм снова потер глаза, затем встал и налил себе стакан воды. — Участник ритуала зашивает в куклу частицу себя самого, обычно обрезки ногтей или прядь волос. Таким образом призрак понимает, с кем он связан.

Дин вспомнил о ножницах, которыми была убита Кэти, и усмехнулся:

— Так в нашем случае это были обрезки ногтей?

Судя по выражению лица Сэма, шутка совсем не показалась ему смешной. 

 

— — — 

Сэм внимательно изучил историю здания, но не узнал ничего интересного. Никаких подозрительных смертей, убийств, самоубийств или семейных трагедий, которые попали бы в газеты. Просто старый дом, обитатели которого обычно имели деликатность скончаться где-нибудь в другом месте. Разумеется, всегда оставался шанс, что кто-то тайно закопал в подвале труп, но если это действительно было так, из газет Дин и Сэм этого не узнали бы. 

Возможно, призрак уже был здесь, когда Кэти пригласила его войти, но точно так же могло оказаться, что никакой связи с местом или человеком не было, дух просто услышал зов и откликнулся на него.

— Похоже, она не уложилась в нужное время, — задумчиво сказал Дин, когда они ехали к дому одного из приятелей Кэти. 

— Думаю, она вообще столько не протянула, — ответил Сэм. 

Коротко глянув на брата, Дин обнаружил, что тот рассеянно смотрит в окно и, кажется, не слишком интересуется разговором. Нахмурившись, Дин снова посмотрел на дорогу. По крайней мере, Сэм с ним разговаривал.

— Вызов нужно начать в три часа ночи, и отослать духа, по словам Бобби, в течение одного-двух часов, — продолжил Сэм.

— А в отчете о вскрытии говорится, что девушка погибла между тремя и четырьмя часами, — закончил мысль Дин. — Понятно.

По какой-то причине, которую Дин так и не постиг до конца, мир духов проявлял наибольшую активность около трех часов ночи. Для самого Дина время не имело большого значения, поскольку призраки, с которыми он встречался, не имели привычки спрашивать, который час, прежде чем опрокинуть на него шкаф. Тем не менее, многие ритуалы действительно лучше всего работали как раз в середине ночи. 

Ритуал казался совсем несложным, и именно это привлекало любителей острых ощущений.

Красная нитка, обмотанная вокруг куклы, символизировала кровь. Частицы ДНК создавали связь между духом и тем, кто его вызвал. Определенные фразы нужно было повторить трижды. Все выглядело достаточно просто. К несчастью, оно еще и работало. 

В начале «игры» нитку, обмотанную вокруг куклы, разрезали, тем самым освобождая вошедшего в нее духа. Затем игрок прятался в укрытие, считал до десяти и возвращался к ванне, в которой плавала кукла, надеясь, что застанет ее на прежнем месте. Он должен был показаться кукле, и тогда она начинала искать человека, который снова от нее прятался. Для защиты человек держал во рту соленую воду. В конце игры, когда человек выходил из укрытия, он должен был брызнуть на куклу этой водой и трижды объявить, что он выиграл. После этого куклу полагалось высушить и сжечь — таким образом дух будет изгнан. 

Разумеется, если одержимая кукла действительно начинала передвигаться по дому, игрок мог и не найти ее вовремя. Кроме того, всегда был шанс, что кукла найдет его первой. 

— Эта забава очень популярна в Японии, но тамошние охотники, похоже, не слишком часто имеют дело с ее последствиями, — сказал Сэм после долгого молчания — достаточно долгого, чтобы Дин решил, что брат совсем его не слушал. — Обычно духи, которые являются на этот вызов, вполне безобидны. 

— Значит, Кэти просто попался особенно злобный дух?

Сэм кивнул. 

— Учитывая, что неприятности с квартирой начались задолго до ритуала, можно предположить, что первый из духов, стоявших в очереди на вызов, был довольно сильным. И не слишком дружелюбным.

— И ждал случая снова обрести тело, даже если это будет уродливая кукла, — хмыкнул Дин. — А может, просто квартира была дерьмовая, вот и все. 

— Может и так, — согласился Сэм.

Но конечно это было не так. Дин ни мгновения в этом не сомневался, потому что жизнь попросту не могла быть к ним так добра. И обдумывая это дело, он не мог избавиться от смутного гадкого ощущения. Это мог оказаться полтергейст, и довольно злобный, а злобные полтергейсты не располагали к легкомысленности. Они способны были управлять любыми предметами, а соль и железо на них не действовали. 

Охотник не рисковал связываться с полтергейстом, если не был на сто процентов уверен в успехе.

Может быть, им стоило просто уехать. Может быть, Дину стоило заняться этим делом в одиночку. 

Как будто это было так просто. Так или иначе, Дин должен был присматривать за Сэмом. И, если понадобится, встать между братом и любым призраком. 

А если бы он пострадал из-за Сэма, тот снова сорвался бы в бездну вины и самобичевания, ведь для того, чтобы нарушить хрупкое равновесие в его душе, достаточно было самой малости. 

И со всем этим приходилось как-то жить. 

Дин подавил вздох, глядя на улицу перед собой, хотя гораздо больше его интересовало то, что происходило рядом на пассажирском сиденье. 

А ведь дело выглядело таким восхитительно простым, когда они только приехали… 

— Нам нужно разделиться.

Слова прозвучали словно из ниоткуда. Дин поглядел на брата, и в кои-то веки Сэм посмотрел на него в ответ. 

— Разделиться? — переспросил Дин. — Это еще зачем? 

— Мы должны как можно быстрее избавиться от призрака в квартире Кэти, пока он не навредил кому-нибудь еще. И нам нужно убедиться, что гости, которых пригласили ее друзья, действительно ушли, так? — отозвался Сэм с легкой досадой, как будто ему в сотый раз приходилось объяснять очевидное. 

Может и так, но Дину не слишком понравилось, какой оборот принимал разговор.

— Мы не разделимся, — твердо сказал он. 

— Дом Кэти по дороге. Можешь оставить меня там и забрать на обратном пути.

На этот раз Дин ничего не сказал, просто внимательно посмотрел на брата. Ему, конечно, стоило бы следить за дорогой, но очевидно, способность Сэма здраво мыслить за последние пять секунд упала до опасной отметки, и Дин на самом деле должен был присматривать за ним. Просто на всякий случай. 

— Мы не разделимся, — повторил Дин тем тоном, каким обычно говорил «Я старше и последнее слово за мной». — Точка.

— Хотя бы подумай об этом! — теперь в голосе Сэма появилась бессильная досада. — Дин, я не собираюсь сражаться с призраком в одиночку. Я просто хочу поискать куклу. Если удастся, я ее сожгу. Если нет, я подожду тебя у дома. 

 

Это звучало достаточно разумно.

— Нет, — сказал Дин.

Сэм бросил на него взгляд, в котором раздражение мешалось со злостью, и вдобавок сквозило нечто похожее на страх. Раньше Дин не запрещал Сэму охотиться в одиночку, если ситуация того требовала, потому что был уверен — младший брат вполне способен позаботиться о себе сам.

И если Сэм чего-то боялся, то именно этого. Он начинал все больше зависеть от своего брата. Он не мог не осознавать, что с ним происходит.

— Ты понадобишься мне, когда я буду разговаривать с остальными, — быстро сказал Дин. Ему не хотелось видеть это выражение на лице Сэма и не хотелось дальше спорить. — Может быть, они что-то заподозрят. Но если ты сделаешь им трогательные глазки, они убедятся в наших добрых намерениях.

Сэм в ответ только сердито хмыкнул.

Дин сосредоточился на дороге. 

 

— — — 

Визит к первому из приятелей Кэти окончился быстро. Датчик ЭМП показал самую слабую реакцию, а когда они спросили про ритуал, парень уставился на них так, будто они на его глазах вывернулись наизнанку и превратились в зеленых инопланетных монстров. Он оплакивал смерть своей девушки и не понимал, зачем к нему пристают с какой-то ерундой. Скорее всего, он сделал ошибку в ритуале, и это избавило их от необходимости тратить время на спасение его от злобных духов. 

Поездка ко второму участнику вообще оказалась напрасной тратой времени. Он не сделал никаких ошибок в ритуале, потому что даже не начинал его. 

— В ту ночь я был у сестры, — сказал он, открывая перед ними дверь в спальню. — Ее не было дома, квартира осталась в моем распоряжении, но потом у нее что-то разладилось на свидании, и она вернулась рано. А ритуал нужно выполнять в одиночестве, так что… Нет, только не подумайте, что я испугался, на самом деле я... 

— Разумеется нет, — сухо сказал Дин. Он откинулся на спинку продавленного дивана и принял предложенную бутылку пива (Сэм от своей отказался). — Это же просто выдумки.

Молодой человек, Джерри, странно покосился на него. 

— Тогда зачем вы здесь? Я думал, вы... что-то вроде Секретных материалов.

— Точно. Я Малдер, — Дин улыбнулся, поднес к губам бутылку и сделал глоток. Скалли рядом с ним сделала трогательные глазки. 

— Но вы же верите во все это? — мягко спросил Сэм.

Джерри посмотрел на него с вызовом: 

— А вы нет? 

Вдруг его глаза расширились. 

— Вы думаете, это дух убил Кэти Лансинг?

— Нет, я почти на сто процентов уверен, что это сделал Фредди Крюгер, — сказал Дин.

Сэм пнул его под столом.

— У нас пока нет четкой картины, — быстро сказал он. — Мы отрабатываем версии.

— О господи, так это правда? — Джерри поднялся и начал быстро расхаживать взад-вперед. Потом нервно глянул на Сэма. — Все действительно сработало! И оно ее убило!..

Дин счел, что настал подходящий момент для отступления. Этот парень не мог помочь им, и был, по мнению Дина, слишком уж возбудимым. Вдобавок он не сводил глаз с Сэма и вообще как-то подозрительно на нем зациклился. Он был старше, чем можно ожидать от человека, живущего в университетском общежитии. Разумеется, не все поступают в университет сразу после школы, но в Джерри, по мнению Дина, было что-то на редкость жалкое.

— Не будем делать поспешных выводов, — сказал он, отставив пиво и поднимаясь на ноги. — Нам нужно идти. Если вы не против, я запишу адрес вашей сестры. 

Едва ли не в первый раз с тех пор, как они вошли в комнату, взгляд Джерри метнулся к Дину.

— Зачем это? — резко спросил он.

— Чтобы она могла подтвердить, что вы действительно были у нее в ночь убийства Кэти, — сказал Сэм, тоже вставая. — Просто на случай, если это понадобится. 

Кажется, это успокоило Джерри. Он дал им адрес, проводил их до дверей, и пока они спускались по лестнице, стоял на пороге и смотрел им вслед, словно это они были призраками, убившими его подругу, и ему было жаль, что они уже уходят.

Выходя, Дин обернулся и обнаружил, что Джерри, не отрываясь, смотрит Сэму в спину. Он хмыкнул и захлопнул за собой дверь, пробормотав:

— Неудачник. 

Сэм только досадливо завел глаза. 

 

— — — 

Они съездили к сестре, но той не было дома, а датчик ЭМП предсказуемо не подавал признаков жизни, как и в доме у Джерри — там Дин вынул его, когда под благовидным предлогом удалился в ванную. Оставалась еще квартира Бекки, но в любом случае работа скоро должна была закончиться. Бекка уже поняла, что ей нанесло визит нечто, не принадлежащее этому миру, и почти с облегчением встретила их, когда они снова показались у нее на пороге и попросили ее уйти на часок. 

Показания датчика ЭМП на этот раз были слабее, а значит дух, кем бы он ни был, успел уйти. Однако Дин и Сэм все равно провели очистительный ритуал, просто на всякий случай. Единожды открытая дверь притягивала самых разных тварей, даже если саму дверь в физическом смысле давно уже засыпали солью и сожгли.   
Вечером они разберутся с духом, который убил Кэти, а перед этим обновят запас каменной соли и, если повезет, услышат что-нибудь ободряющее от Бобби.

Бобби не разочаровал их — он позвонил, хотя и не слишком помог. Его разговор с Сэмом был коротким, и после него Сэм закусил губы, глубоко задумавшись. 

— Что такое? — спросил Дин.

— Ничего, — ответил Сэм. — Как он и думал, нет способа определить, что это за дух. Возможно, это даже не призрак — это мог быть любой дух, искавший вход этот мир. Но есть хорошая новость — заклинание недостаточно мощное, чтобы открыть ворота в ад или еще куда-нибудь, где сидят действительно опасные твари.

— Это уже что-то. Значит это нормальный, самый обычный призрак, какие встречаются на каждом углу, так?

— Так. Но убить он все-таки может.

Дину это было прекрасно известно, и именно поэтому он не хотел, чтобы Сэм шел в квартиру Кэти один. Он бросил на брата хмурый взгляд.

— Ладно, согласен, нам попался достаточно злобный экземпляр. Хотя я по-прежнему думаю, что он связан с домом. Друзья и соседи Кэти рассказывали, что странности начали происходить в ее квартире задолго до той ночи, помнишь?

— На самом деле так и должно быть.

Дин поднял брови.

— В каком смысле? 

Сэм присел рядом с ним на кровать, охваченный внезапным вдохновением, и Дин почувствовал, как что-то дрогнуло в груди. Он почти научился не обращать внимания на это чувство. 

— Неприятности начались где-то за неделю до того, правильно? Как раз в это время они решили совершить ритуал. Для духов намерение совершить вызов уже выглядит как сигнальная ракета, так что они собрались и ждали шанса вселиться в куклу. Обычно активность повышается после того, как начнется реальная подготовка, но если это был особенно сильный дух…

— А, так мы все-таки знаем, с каким духом имеем дело, — догадался Дин. — С сильным и злобным. Фантастика. 

Вдруг ему пришла в голову неожиданная мысль, и он рассмеялся. Пришла очередь Сэма поднимать бровь:

— Поделись с классом?

— Джерри, — отозвался Дин. — Он сказал, что собирался сделать это, но ни у него, ни у его сестры в доме не было ни малейшего следа ЭМП. Даже у того парня, Марио, появилось остаточное излучение, хотя с ритуалом у него ничего не вышло. Выходит, Джерри попросту струхнул.

Сэм хмыкнул.

— Ты что-то слишком злорадствуешь. 

— Да ладно. Странный он тип. К тому же пялился на твою задницу. 

— Дин!

— Серьезно, пялился. На меня едва посмотрел, но ты, похоже, оказался в его вкусе. 

— В этом все дело? — устало спросил Сэм. — Ты злишься, потому что кто-то пялился не на твою задницу?

— У меня шикарная задница, — непринужденно сообщил Дин. — А если кто-то ничего не понимает в прекрасном, так мне плевать. 

Он вставил в дробовик еще один патрон и поинтересовался:

— Ну, ты уже нашел подходящий экзорцизм?


	3. ГЛАВА 2

ГЛАВА 2

К тому времени, как они вышли на охоту, Сэм выучил наизусть изгоняющий ритуал, и не один, а добрых полдюжины. Если не знаешь, что именно сработает, лучше держать все необходимое в голове, не полагаясь на книги, которые могут быть потеряны или уничтожены в самый неподходящий момент. По крайней мере, так считал Сэм. 

Дин считал, что у его брата в голове слишком много свободного места для всякого хлама. 

Когда они приехали в квартиру, где Кэти Лансинг проиграла в прятки призраку, стало темно. Самая подходящая обстановка. Что может быть лучше, чем охотиться на зловещую куклу-убийцу в полной темноте? Вдобавок в доме не осталось ни единой целой лампочки. Что было достаточно странно — в остальном призрак нанес совсем немного ущерба. 

Однако это не имело значения. Зажигать свет в комнатах, до сих пор оклеенных полицейской лентой, они все равно не собирались. 

В квартире было пусто и тихо, немного света давали только уличные фонари двумя этажами ниже. Их свет с трудом пробивался сквозь повисший на улице туман. Разумеется, ночью поднялся туман — зловещая кукла и все такое, вы понимаете. 

Впрочем, найти зловещую куклу оказалось не так сложно. Когда Дин вошел в гостиную, ему сразу бросилась в глаза мягкая игрушка, сидевшая на телевизоре. Она выступала из темноты светлым пятном, лишь условно напоминающим человеческую фигуру, — и хотя это должно было принести облегчение, Дину почему-то стало еще тошнее. Подойдя ближе, он разглядел мордочку куклы, похожую на кошачью. На лбу у кошки была ленточка. В темноте он не мог различить цвет, но готов был поспорить, что лента розовая.   
И это было, пожалуй, самым жутким. 

Одним глазом посматривая на куклу, Дин не забывал следить за комнатой. Если это действительно полтергейст, атака может начаться откуда угодно, и то, что кукла сидит на самом видном месте, скорее всего, ловушка. Между ними висит на потолке лампа, которая может упасть, стоит стеклянный столик, на который человека можно швырнуть, с тарелками, которые можно разбить об его голову.

Сэм у него за спиной, напряженный и сосредоточенный, держал наготове дробовик.

Но ничего не произошло. Дин подошел к телевизору, взял куклу — и вокруг них ничего не разбилось и не сорвалось с места. Кукла, безобидно и безжизненно лежавшая в его руке, была странно тяжелой. Сжав пальцы, на мягком тельце, Дин почувствовал необычную зернистую набивку и понял — они нашли то, что искали. 

— Как думаешь, дух уже ушел? — спросил он брата. 

Сэм покачал головой. 

— Он привязан к кукле до тех пор, пока его не изгонят. Он не может сам перейти в другой предмет. 

— Значит, он ждет, когда мы потеряем бдительность. 

— Наверное, — Сэм открыл обитую железом коробку, наполненную солью, и Дин бросил куклу внутрь. 

На обратном пути они по-прежнему настороженно оглядывались по сторонам, не стали вызывать лифт, а спускаясь по лестнице, держались за перила на случай, если что-нибудь толкнет в спину сзади. Однако ничего такого не произошло. Лишь когда они уходили, где-то наверху в пустых комнатах Кэти захлопнулась дверь. Это заставило их вздрогнуть — и только. 

Вместе с куклой они отправились в ближайший парк. Там Дин сторожил коробку, пока Сэм готовил все необходимое для экзорцизма. Ритуалы, которые он выбрал, были довольно простыми и не требовали много места. Они могли провести ритуал где угодно, но все-таки предпочли не делать этого в незнакомой квартире, тем более что в ней было слишком много предметов, которые можно разбить, вонзить или затянуть на шее. Если дух следует за куклой, им так или иначе придется иметь с ним дело, поэтому они выбрали парковую лужайку, на которой было меньше всего камней, а трава и деревья в отдалении казались не особенно угрожающими.

Самой сложной частью вечера был сам ритуал — Дин и Сэм не знали наверняка, сработает ли он. Кроме того, чтобы его провести, куклу нужно было вынуть из коробки. Естественно, именно в этот момент все обычно начинало идти наперекосяк. 

Когда Дин посадил куклу в середину начерченного на земле круга, неподалеку послышался треск ветвей. Сэм, должно быть, тоже это услышал, но не перестал произносить слова экзорцизма и бросать в куклу щепотки соли и красной глины. Звуки приближались, как будто что-то гигантское ломилось к ним через парковые кусты. Оно было совсем близко, когда Сэм вдруг перестал читать. 

— Не получается, — сказал он. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Дин на всякий случай взял дробовик наизготовку. — Ты даже не закончил. 

— Знаю, и все. Уничтожь круг. Достань свечи. 

В таких вопросах инстинктам Сэмми можно было доверять. Дин не спрашивал, просто сделал, что просили. Он поставил пять красных свечей из пчелиного воска в углах пентаграммы, которую Сэм палкой начертил на земле. Что-то невидимое сотрясало деревья невдалеке, когда Сэм руками выкапывал в центре пентаграммы яму и выливал в нее масло из бутылки. 

Бросив пустую бутылку, он протянул руку к кукле, и тут на них обрушился невидимый смерч. Услышав рев, полный животной ярости, Дин инстинктивно пригнулся. В следующую секунду Сэма подхватило, взметнуло в воздух и швырнуло, словно сухой лист. Он ударился о ствол дерева (намного сильнее, чем сухой лист), потом об землю, и остался лежать неподвижно.

— Сэм! — заорал Дин, мельком подумав, что дух оказался намного умнее, чем хотелось бы, — он сообразил, кто проводит ритуал, и сразу напал на Сэма, не отвлекаясь на то, чтобы макнуть Дина головой в ближайшую грязную лужу. Еще Дин подумал, что когда доберется до этого духа, то порвет его в мелкие клочья. 

Но Сэм уже поднимался на ноги. Он нашел Дина взглядом и пытался что-то сказать, но издалека слов было не разобрать. Однако Дин увидел, что Сэм отрицательно мотает головой и слабо машет рукой в сторону куклы, которая по-прежнему лежала на земле, словно самая обычная детская игрушка. 

Дин понял, что брат имеет в виду — сначала нужно позаботиться о духе. Он устремился к кукле. Краем глаза заметил, что Сэма опять швырнуло о дерево, и с усилием заставил себя сосредоточиться на ближайшей задаче. 

Кукла без сопротивления упала в наполненную маслом яму. Наверное, теперь ее полагалось сжечь, но это было бы слишком просто. Так просто никогда не бывает. 

Где-то за спиной Сэм издавал странные звуки, словно пытался говорить, но голос его не слушался. Дин не мог сейчас позволить себе обернуться — если он обернется, призрак убьет Сэма, потом самого Дина, а потом бог знает сколько еще людей. 

Иногда спасти человека можно, только отвернувшись от него и отступив, чтобы убить то, что на него напало. Этот урок был одним из самых трудных для Дина в те времена, когда они еще охотились с отцом. Особенно если дело касалось Сэмми. Они с Сэмом хорошо усвоили этот урок. Но это не значило, что отворачиваться стало легче. 

К счастью, призрак не мог одновременно следить за ними обоими. Дин сосредоточился на предметах, лежавших перед ним на земле. Пустая бутылка из-под масла. Пучок тимьяна и мешочек, в котором хранились истолченные в порошок куриные кости. Все это Сэм достал из сумки, когда решил сменить ритуал.   
Дину оставалось только надеяться, что в этом ритуале порядок действий не имеет значения. 

Позади него Сэм начал издавать такие звуки, будто его душили. Однако среди хрипа и судорожных вдохов проскакивали обрывки слов. Дин разобрал на слух латынь. Значит, в ритуале должно быть еще заклинание. Прекрасно, мать его. 

Он прочел бы заклинание сам, но из-за перестраховки Сэма у него не было такой возможности — текстов они с собой не взяли. Но даже если взяли, — возможно, Сэм предусмотрел и такой ход событий и положил в сумку книги, в которых нашел ритуалы, — даже если так, Дину понадобилось бы время, чтобы найти эти книги, а потом еще понять, что именно нужно. Поэтому он просто выкрикнул: «Подавись, сволочь!», бросил в куклу горсть тимьяна и костяной пыли и поджег ее. 

Крик раздался снова, еще страшнее, чем раньше, полный ярости и паники. Дин знал этот крик и знал, что за ним обычно следует удар, от которого летишь, не видя белого света. Однако удар оказался не таким уж сильным. Вопли наполнились бессильной яростью, а Дин катился по земле, пока с размаху не налетел на что-то твердое. 

Крики стали глуше, но неестественный ветер вокруг не утихал. Впрочем, ветер был слабее удара, который сбил Дина с ног, и уже не мог повалить его на землю. Дин кое-как поднялся, прислонился к тому, что затормозило его падение, и понял, что это его импала.

Теперь, когда потусторонний шум стал гаснуть, он услышал еще один голос. Сэм, которого призрак больше не держал за горло, читал экзорцизм на латыни, все громче и яснее, лишь иногда прерываясь, чтобы откашляться. Дину почудилось в этом что-то неожиданно умиротворяющее. На несколько мгновений он почти выпал из реальности, будто услышал голос из прошлого, зовущий забыться и поверить, что все беды позади. Но очередной яростный приступ кашля вернул его в настоящий момент, где его ждал раненый брат, и где все было далеко не так радужно. 

Сэм продолжал читать, когда Дин подбежал к нему. Он тяжело опирался о дерево, и не переставал бормотать даже после того, как Дин начал его ощупывать. К счастью, до конца оставалось всего несколько строчек, потом вдали раздался последний слабый вопль, и все стихло. 

Сэм разом сник, как будто сила, поддерживавшая его все это время, вдруг исчезла. Но, вопреки опасениям Дина, он не потерял сознание и не начал припадочно трястись. В последнее время Сэм особенно не любил, когда его душили, — от этого у него случались приступы адских воспоминаний. 

И тогда становилось ясно, что затянувшаяся слабая агония, которую оба принимали за сравнительно спокойную жизнь, весьма непрочна. 

Глотнув воздух ртом, Сэм сказал:

— Кажется, с этим ритуалом мы угадали.

— Призрак с тобой согласен, — отозвался Дин, рассеянно проводя рукой по спине брата. 

Было совсем темно. До этого мгновения он даже не осознавал, насколько на самом деле темно. Луна и фонари вдалеке давали достаточно света, чтобы свободно двигаться, и горящая кукла тоже немного оживляла обстановку, но детали терялись во мраке. Поэтому липкое пятно крови на темной куртке Сэма Дин обнаружил только после того, как попал в него рукой. 

— Черт, — пробормотал он. — Сэмми…

Сэм безучастно взглянул на окровавленную руку Дина. Потом вздрогнул, стиснул зубы и застонал, словно до него с опозданием дошло. 

— Дай, посмотрю. Идти можешь? — Дин осторожно повел Сэма вперед, к огню и свету, и Сэм медленно, слегка прихрамывая, пошел. Жить будет. Если он еще может ходить, значит все в порядке, и на этот раз у него не будет никаких приступов — иначе это уже случилось бы.

Куртка Сэма на плече пропиталась кровью. Пятно крови расползалось по груди и по рукаву, и, обойдя Сэма по кругу, Дин увидел сзади такое же огромное пятно. Ничего хорошего. Особенно если учесть, что из спины у Сэма еще что-то торчало. 

— Выглядит нормально, — сказал Дин. — Даже не начинай хныкать. Но лучше съездить куда-нибудь, показать тебя врачу. 

— Можешь сам перевязать, — отозвался Сэм медленным полусонным голосом. Неудивительно — он потерял уйму крови, и болело это, должно быть, как… 

Словом, было очень больно.

— Конечно могу, Сэмми. Но тут рядом все равно есть клиника, почему бы не воспользоваться случаем. 

— Я сам могу все сделать, — упрямо сказал Сэм. Он потянулся, чтобы взяться за штуку, которая в нем засела, — тонкую и залитую кровью так, что было не разобрать, что это такое. Дин готов был поспорить, это часть того дерева, об которое Сэма приложило, и перехватил руку брата раньше, чем тот успел до нее дотянуться. 

— Нет, Сэмми, ты не можешь. Идем, пока ты совсем не истек кровью.

Сэм больше не возражал, и если бы Дин не начал беспокоиться раньше, одного этого было бы достаточно, чтобы его внутренний сигнал тревоги взвыл в полный голос. 

Он даже ничего не сказал по поводу крови на сиденьях своей драгоценной машины. 

 

— — — 

По дороге в клинику Сэм молчал. Дин, понятно, не испытывал особого удовольствия, глядя, как его брат мучается от боли, но все же поймал себя на мысли, что было бы лучше, если бы Сэм время от времени морщился, или начинал жаловаться, или как-нибудь еще выражал недовольство тем фактом, что его накололи на грязный кривой сучок, который вдобавок до сих пор торчал у него из плеча. В какой-то момент, когда до клиники оставалось несколько минут езды, Сэм вдруг наклонился вперед, согнулся так, чтобы можно было прижать ладони к ушам, не побеспокоив плечо, и крепко зажмурил глаза. 

— Заткнись, — прошептал он так тихо, что Дин едва различил его голос за шумом двигателя. — Заткнись, заткнись. Заткнись. 

— Сэм! — резко окликнул Дин и, протянув руку, встряхнул брата. Сэм вскрикнул и инстинктивно дернулся прочь, зажимая раненое плечо. Его дыхание участилось от боли, и Дин почувствовал себя хуже некуда, потому что сделал это нарочно. 

Но хотя он чувствовал себя отвратительно, это сработало. 

Когда они добрались до клиники, Сэм был белым как бумага, весь в холодном поту и, судя по всему, мог в любой момент потерять сознание. По крайней мере, это привлекло внимание, и вокруг них сразу забегали врачи с медсестрами. И хорошо — Дину совсем не хотелось доставать пистолет, чтобы пройти без очереди. Еще меньше ему хотелось выпускать Сэма из вида, но сделать это все-таки пришлось. Сэма увели, а Дин провел следующие два часа в комнате ожидания, выпил не меньше двух галлонов кофе и огрызался на всякого, кто не мог сказать ему ничего полезного.

В конце концов, ему разрешили снова пойти к Сэму. Того уже подлатали и определили в шестиместную палату. Ну прекрасно, мать вашу, подумал Дин. Последнее, что сейчас нужно было его брату, это компания незнакомцев. И он заявил, что заберет Сэма, как только ему перельют достаточно крови. Врач протестовал — по его мнению, Сэму стоило остаться в клинике как минимум до утра, а лучше на всю неделю, но Сэм, накачанный обезболивающими и едва стоявший на ногах, тоже был за то, чтобы выписаться под свою ответственность и вернуться вместе с Дином в тихий мотель на окраине города. 

Левая рука у Сэма лежала на перевязи — кроме пробитого плеча у него оказалось растянуто запястье. А может, врач просто хотел убедиться, что пациент не выбросит повязку, как только завернет за угол клиники, — ведь две травмы серьезнее, чем одна. Кроме того, у Сэма были сломаны пара ребер и вывихнута лодыжка, но, учитывая обстоятельства, он отделался довольно легко. 

И все же этого было достаточно, чтобы Дин решил задержаться в мотеле еще на одну ночь. Сначала он планировал выехать, как обычно, сразу после того, как они закроют дело. Но даже с хорошими обезболивающими, которые Сэму дали в клинике, тряска в машине была бы слишком мучительной. Тем более, что Сэму сейчас, по-хорошему, следовало спокойно лежать в той самой клинике. Дин не питал иллюзий на этот счет — он знал, что Сэму еще рано двигаться с места, и как бы ему самому ни хотелось скорее уехать из этого города, он мог бы дать брату время и возможность спокойно восстановить силы под присмотром настоящих врачей. 

Мог бы, если бы не вынужденная необходимость держать Сэма подальше от мест и людей, которые могли вывести его из равновесия. Особенно учитывая его сегодняшний… приступ рассеянности. 

Они двинулись в путь через день. К тому времени Сэм начал чувствовать себя лучше — иначе говоря, был в полном сознании и едва не лез на стену от боли. Дин дал ему двойную дозу обезболивающих, проверил, не загноились ли раны, и пристроил его руку на повязку. Потом усадил брата на пассажирское сиденье и серьезным голосом пообещал, что нальет ему в бутылку из-под шампуня зубной отбеливатель, если он хоть на миллиметр сдвинется с места, пока Дин ходит за вещами и грузит их в багажник. 

Он надеялся, что лекарства усыпят Сэма, и он проспит самое худшее. Видит бог, Сэму давно нужно было хорошенько выспаться. (Увы, богу было наплевать). Последняя ночь прошла лучше, чем обычно, и все же Дину хотелось, чтобы брат хоть иногда мог спать спокойным здоровым сном, не только от потери крови или под действием лекарств. Однако семь часов сна и никаких кошмаров — по их меркам, это уже было неплохо. 

Дин в ту ночь спал мало, но его это не слишком беспокоило. Сэм не сможет сменить его за рулем ни завтра, ни вообще в обозримом будущем, но это было не важно, потому что через пару часов Сэму станет так плохо, что им опять придется где-нибудь остановиться. 

 

— — — 

Поначалу удача как будто была на стороне Дина. Хорошая погода, почти пустая дорога, и он разогнался чуть сильнее, чем позволяли знаки в этой части штата. Окно было открыто, музыка играла достаточно громко, чтобы ее было слышно за шумом ветра, но не так громко, чтобы мешать Сэму, который неподвижно устроился рядом и сгорбился так, что волосы падали на лицо. 

Когда Сэм вдруг подал голос, Дин чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности — ему казалось, брат давно спит. 

— Забавно, — сказал Сэм. 

Дин бросил на него косой встревоженный взгляд — это прозвучало слишком уж невпопад.

— Что, Сэмми? 

Сэм набрал воздуха в грудь, поднял голову и посмотрел вперед, на дорогу. Взгляд у него был вполне ясный и сосредоточенный. 

— Кэти и ее друзья. Сначала они хотели провести ритуал третьего числа, но потом так напугали сами себя байками о том, что это число связано с призраками, что решили перенести его на один день. 

— Число три связано с призраками? — об этом Дин раньше не слышал. 

— Они так думали, потому что сверхъестественная активность обычно повышается к трем часам ночи. 

— Они думали, — фыркнул Дин. — Может, в этом и есть какой-то смысл. Но что тут забавного?

— То, что ритуал японский, а в Японии дурным считается число четыре.

— И эти умники в итоге провели ритуал четвертого апреля. Понимаю. — Судя по указателю, они вскоре должны были пересечь границу штата. Дин рассеянно подумал, удастся ли им проехать его, или придется остановиться раньше. — Ты думаешь, из-за этого Кэти так не повезло? 

— Нет, если только сам призрак был родом не из Японии, — Сэм прислонился головой к поднятому стеклу. — Просто забавно, вот и все. 

 

— — — 

В какой-то момент Сэм перестал следить за дорогой — слишком много сил уходило на то, чтобы заставлять себя дышать сквозь приступы боли. Он любил импалу и не променял бы ее ни на одну машину в мире, но она в самом деле не была рассчитана на человека с такими длинными ногами. Во время долгих переездов у него вечно начинала болеть спина, и он принимался беспокойно ерзать, стараясь устроиться поудобнее, а Дин неизменно замечал, что Сэм мечется, как пес под дверью, которого давно не выводили на улицу. «Если тебе надо отлить, так и скажи, — говорил он. — Вокруг полно деревьев». В ответ Сэм мог досадливо поморщиться или ударить Дина кулаком в плечо, или начинал отпускать шпильки насчет размеров машины. К немалому удовольствию Сэма, Дин тут же закипал и принимался защищать свою красотку. 

На этот раз Сэм не ерзал. Он хотел бы, чтобы все было как раньше — долгая дорога, неудобное сиденье, и чтобы Дин снова над ним смеялся, но сейчас Дин не стал бы смеяться, даже если бы Сэм вертелся на месте волчком. Это было жестоко. Хотя Дина вряд ли можно было назвать специалистом по части нежных чувств. 

Через несколько часов у Сэма не осталось сил даже на раздражение. Он не шевелился — каждое движение причиняло слишком много боли. Дышать тоже было больно. Он сидел неподвижно и мечтал заснуть, или хотя бы замереть так, чтобы боль, кипевшая внутри, тоже затихла. Иногда он пытался найти более удобное положение, но при малейшем движении плечо пронзала раскаленная спица, и он отказывался от этой мысли — до следующего раза, пока не забывал, к чему это приведет. Все вокруг плыло. Уснуть Сэм не мог, но притворялся, будто спит, чтобы не тревожить Дина. 

Впрочем, еще он мог испытывать чувство вины. Сэм знал, что прошлой ночью Дин почти не спал, и если бы дело пошло иначе, он давно попросил бы Сэма сменить его за рулем. Однако, учитывая состояние Сэма, об этом не могло быть и речи, и Дину приходилось всю дорогу вести самому. 

Раздумывая об этом, Сэм вдруг поймал себя на том, что продолжает лгать себе даже в мыслях. Он изо всех сил притворялся, что поврежденное плечо — единственная причина, по которой брат не позволяет ему сесть за руль. 

Он все-таки задремал и очнулся только после того, как машина остановилась. Оглядевшись, Сэм не сразу понял, что они стоят на парковке перед мотелем. Серый свет пасмурного дня на несколько мгновений сбил его с толку. Судя по всему, было около четырех часов. Но Сэму казалось, что времени гораздо больше, он ожидал увидеть темнеющее небо.

Он посмотрел в другую сторону и увидел Дина. Тот все еще держал руки на руле и смотрел на Сэма так пристально, что ему стало не по себе. Поймав его взгляд, Дин отвернулся, открыл дверь и выбрался из машины. 

— Пойду займу номер, — небрежно бросил он, как тысячу раз до этого. — Подожди здесь.

Как будто Сэм мог куда-то уйти. 

Некоторое время Дина не было. Сэму показалось, что долго, но скорее всего, нет. Он ждал, открыв дверь и поставив ноги на землю, здоровым плечом тяжело привалившись к спинке сиденья. Сосредоточенно делая один вдох за другим. 

Когда Дин вернулся, он не удержался и спросил: 

— Ты уже устал?

Дин открыл рот. Сэм думал, он огрызнется, что вообще-то это Сэм выглядит так, будто не сможет дотащиться до номера без посторонней помощи, или напомнит, что не все могли позволить себе роскошь выспаться прошлой ночью. Но Дин закрыл рот, ничего не сказав, и Сэм вдруг понял — что бы ни сказал Дин, получится, будто он обвиняет в незапланированной остановке Сэма. И вполне справедливо обвиняет. Сэм пожалел о том, что вообще заговорил об этом. Но Дин раздраженно поднял указательный палец, веля ему молчать, и это его немного утешило.

Они достаточно часто попадали в разные передряги, чтобы знать — если дела так плохи, что ты едва можешь стоять на ногах, тут уже не до ложной гордости. Поэтому Сэм не стал возражать, когда Дин помог ему выбраться из машины и дойти до комнаты. Он просто ковылял, опираясь на брата. Голова кружилась и болела. Ему хотелось лечь и проспать несколько часов кряду. Тогда он почувствует себя лучше. Отдых — вот все, что ему сейчас было нужно. 

А завтра они могли бы проехать немного дальше — пока Дину хватит сил, ведь Сэм еще не скоро сможет сесть за руль. 

Паршиво, конечно, но у них так было всю жизнь. 

Холодный воздух погладил Сэма по лицу, когда он переступал порог комнаты, и заставил содрогнуться. Дин довел его прямо до кровати, и Сэм возмутился бы, если бы у него оставалась хоть капля сил. Вместо этого он просто тяжело опустился на кровать и, передернув плечами, пробормотал: 

— Как здесь холодно.

Секундой позже твердая шершавая ладонь Дина коснулась его лба. Сэм вяло мотнул головой. 

— Эй, — сказал он. — Не надо со мной нянчиться. 

— Ты весь дрожишь.

Сэм не глядя мог сказать, что Дин озабоченно нахмурился. 

— Потому что здесь холодно. 

— Да брось. Тут конечно не слишком уютно, но все-таки не Северный полюс. 

Сэм поднял глаза, обнаружил, что Дин стоит над ним, и нахмурился в ответ.

— Значит, это с тобой что-то не так, — сказал он. Он не раз простужался, и прекрасно помнил, на что это похоже. Сейчас у него не было ощущения, будто малейшее движение воздуха холодит болезненно разгоряченную кожу. Холодно было оттого, что воздух вокруг был холодным. — И на улице все было в порядке. Вряд ли мне резко стало хуже, стоило сюда войти. 

 

— Да уж, я видел, как с тобой было все в порядке. Мне пришлось чуть не на руках тащить сюда твою задницу.

— По крайней мере, там не было холодно. 

— Сэмми, ты уверен, что с тобой ничего такого не происходит? — поинтересовался Дин. — Снаружи на самом деле тоже паршиво. 

Словно подтверждая его слова, первые крупные капли дождя упали на тротуар перед парковкой и расплескались, как человеческие внутренности, полные крови. 

Дин сходил закрыть дверь, вернулся и протянул Сэму руку: 

— Тебе нужно согреться. Хочешь в душ?

С минуту Сэм обдумывал его слова, потом решил, что постоять более или менее прямо под потоком приятно горячей воды вполне в пределах его нынешних возможностей, даже если это отодвинет момент, когда он сможет растянуться в постели (или, скорее, свернуться в постели, чтобы сохранить как можно больше тепла). 

Представив, что придется раздеться, а после душа какое-то время провести без одежды, чтобы вытереться, он приуныл. К тому же, все это должно было занять больше времени, чем обычно: каждое движение и прикосновение немедленно отзывалось болью. 

Сэм не хотел унижаться, позволяя брату помогать себе в мелочах, но после долгой изматывающей поездки он чувствовал себя настолько грязным и обессиленным, что все-таки взялся за протянутую руку Дина и дал поднять себя на ноги. А потом самостоятельно проковылял в ванную. 

Слабенький энтузиазм, вызванный мыслью о предстоящем душе, пропал безвозвратно, стоило ему увидеть, в каком состоянии была ванная. На полу грязь, слив забит чужими волосами. Когда он повернул ручку, вода пару раз брызнула из-под лейки душа во все стороны, потом не без труда нашла подходящее отверстие и тонкой струйкой просочилась наружу. Очевидно, душем давно не пользовались — поначалу вода была такого же ржавого цвета, как застарелые грязные потеки на стенах. 

Горячая вода появилась достаточно быстро. Однако радость Сэма по этому поводу испарилась почти мгновенно — так же быстро вода стала слишком горячей, а стоило ему чуть повернуть ручку в другую сторону, она сделалась ледяной. Поток кипятка отделяли от потока холодной воды всего несколько миллиметров, середины, похоже, здесь просто не существовало. 

В конце концов Сэму удалось кое-как вымыться, постоянно подкручивая кран и вставая под душ на те десять секунд, за которые температура воды успевала дойти от одной крайней точки до другой. Трудно сказать, что бесило больше, — это, или то, что в перерывах ему приходилось стоять мокрым на сквозняке. Но это был один из самых отвратительных походов в душ в его жизни. 

С трудом вытершись, он натянул чистую рубашку и тренировочные штаны, холодные и слежавшиеся за целый день в сумке. Даже после сильных обезболивающих из клиники у него болело все, что только можно. И он провел в душе столько времени, что Дин начал стучать в дверь и звать его с тревогой, лишь отчасти замаскированной под нетерпение. 

Выходя из ванной, Сэм заметил, что не может двигать левой рукой, и ему снова трудно дышать.   
Но больше всего ему хотелось выспаться. 

 

— — —

Когда он открыл глаза, было темно — темно, словно комнату нарисовали черным грифелем на серой бумаге, —и очень тихо. В такой тишине любой звук становится слишком громким и близким, и если ветер шелестит за стеной, кажется, будто в комнате кто-то есть. Но сейчас никаких звуков не было. Только сердце у Сэма бешено колотилось, он сам не знал, почему.

Дин стоял у окна, темный силуэт против слабо освещенной рамы. Дин смотрел на него. Сэм знал, что Дин смотрит уже давно. Но не знал, что делать. Хотел сказать что-нибудь, чтобы Дин ответил ему, пошевелился, и стало понятно, реальность это или сон, но так ничего и не сказал. Он просто забыл, как это делается. Ему было холодно и хотелось, чтобы Дин подошел ближе. Но Дин просто стоял и смотрел, тень среди других теней. 

В темноте Сэм снова задремал, и видел сны, в которых тоже не мог сказать ни слова.

 

— — —

Душ в номере был настоящее дерьмо. Сражаясь с краном, Дин ругался во весь голос, потом, наконец, смирился и просто стоял под потоком кипятка до тех пор, пока мог терпеть. За пять поворотов крана он смыл с волос большую часть шампуня, и ему оставалось совсем немного, когда горячая вода внезапно закончилась, и он с воплем отскочил из-под обрушившегося сверху ледяного водопада.

Выходя из ванной, он продолжал ругаться на чем свет стоит, но немедленно замолк, увидев, что Сэм спит. К счастью, он успел крепко уснуть, и голос Дина его не разбудил. Присмотревшись внимательнее, Дин заметил, что Сэм все еще мелко дрожит. Он растянулся на спине, и был прикрыт одеялом только наполовину — это подсказало Дину, что ему слишком больно лежать на боку. 

Он по-прежнему не считал, что совершил ошибку, когда увез Сэма из клиники, но в глубине души не мог не жалеть о том, что пришлось это сделать. Оставшись там, Сэм восстановил бы силы намного быстрее.

Именно поэтому Дин двигался в Южную Дакоту к Бобби — единственное место, за исключением импалы, которое они могли с некоторой натяжкой назвать своим домом. У Бобби не было ни лекарств, ни специального образования, ни прочих преимуществ официальной медицины, но все же это было лучшее, что Дин мог сделать для Сэма. 

Мимоходом Дин подумал, не воспользоваться ли этим случаем, чтобы убедить брата бросить охоту? Впрочем, он тут же отогнал эту мысль — от нее недалеко было до следующего, откровенно неприглядного желания, чтобы однажды Сэм получил на охоте чуть более серьезную травму, какое-нибудь неизлечимое увечье, которое заставило бы его на всю оставшуюся жизнь осесть в тихом безопасном месте. 

В глубине души Дин был уверен, что Сэм не стал бы сидеть сложа руки, пока мог делать хоть что-нибудь полезное. И если бы он задержался на этой мысли подольше, то понял бы, что на самом деле не хочет, чтобы Сэм бросал охоту. Ведь в последнее время только она и удерживала его младшего брата от последнего шага за грань сумасшествия.

Все эти мысли мелькнули и унеслись в никуда, пока Дин подходил к кровати. Он снова пощупал Сэму лоб — сейчас это можно было сделать спокойно, не рискуя получить в ответ удар по руке. Нахмурился — Сэма заметно трясло, но никакого жара у него, кажется, не было. 

Ну что ж, одной заботой меньше. Если Дин ошибся, это даже к лучшему. Его беспокоила эта непонятная дрожь, но она вполне могла быть побочным эффектом переутомления, а Сэм сейчас выглядел порядочно измотанным. 

Сняв одеяло со своей кровати, Дин накрыл брата и подоткнул края. Еще раз проверил соль на пороге, которую насыпал, пока Сэм был в душе, и улегся на свою кровать. К его огромному изумлению выяснилось, что телевизор в этой дыре все-таки работает. 

Когда наступила ночь, Сэм все еще спал и по-прежнему дрожал во сне. Проклиная свое вечное невезение, Дин забрался в постель к брату, накрытому двумя одеялами, и очень осторожно устроился рядом. Если Сэм проснется раньше него, пускай держит язык за зубами.   
Час спустя Дин все так же лежал без сна и смотрел в темноту, а Сэм постепенно перестал дрожать и расслабился.


	4. ГЛАВА 3

ГЛАВА 3

Бобби по телефону подтвердил, что готов их принять. Ничего другого Дин не ждал, но до Бобби еще нужно было добраться. У них ушло два дня на то, чтобы попасть в Южную Дакоту, и еще день, чтобы пересечь ее. Ни погода, ни комнаты в попутных мотелях не становились лучше. Сэм был совсем измучен, часами молчал, плотнее заворачиваясь в куртку, и у него почти не оставалось сил сопротивляться боли. У Дина нервы тоже были на пределе. Он гнал машину, лишь изредка останавливаясь, чтобы перекусить, — Сэм все равно ничего не ел, а каждая задержка в пути отдаляла их от следующего мотеля. Сэм делался все более тихим и замкнутым, Дин сходил с ума от беспокойства. До Бобби оставался еще день пути, обогреватель в импале работал на полную мощность, но Сэм все равно дрожал, и даже Дину начало казаться, что в машине холодно.

Еще хуже становилось в мотелях. Отопления там, как правило, не было, а то, что было, совершенно не оправдывало это гордое звание. Если бы Дин не знал наверняка, что соль и защитные печати, добавленные для полной уверенности, не подпустят к ним ни одного призрака, он мог бы поверить, что их кто-то преследует. 

Сэм спал не так много, как хотелось бы Дину — то ли не давала заснуть боль, то ли картины, которые вставали перед глазами, когда он часами лежал, глядя в потолок. Дин тоже спал мало, а когда удавалось заснуть, сон был беспокойным. Когда они, наконец, добрались до автосвалки Бобби, Дин едва держался на ногах и дрожал не хуже Сэма. И к своему немалому изумлению не мог дождаться момента, когда они окажутся под знакомой крышей, в хорошо натопленных комнатах. 

Бобби приготовил для них постели и встретил их привычным ворчанием и двумя кружками кофе — Сэм отказался, а Дин принял свою с благодарностью. Кофе был лучше всего, что ему приходилось пробовать за последнее время, и словно согрел его изнутри. Впервые за много дней Дин почувствовал, что оттаивает. Но руки у него продолжали трястись — к слову о недостатке сна и необходимости срочно вытянуться в постели.   
Однако Дин решил, что поспит, когда сможет. Только после того, как убедится, что с Сэмом все в порядке. 

Бобби отвел им спальню на первом этаже — комнату, которую оборудовал для себя в то время, когда передвигался в инвалидной коляске. После того, как способность ходить к нему вернулась, он больше не пользовался комнатой. В ней была только одна кровать, но Бобби передвинул туда вторую койку. Раньше койка стояла в бункере. Сейчас на ней было нормальное постельное белье, и покрывало спускалось почти до пола, словно в попытке замаскировать истинную сущность этого предмета. Дин сказал, что Сэм будет спать в обычной кровати, и Сэм не стал возражать. Он ушел в комнату сразу же, отказавшись от ужина. Дин изо всех сил пытался не быть курицей-наседкой, поэтому допил кофе и только потом пошел проверить, что делает брат. Сэм уже крепко спал, не раздевшись и даже не сняв повязку с левой руки. 

— Как он? — спросил подошедший Бобби — тихо, чтобы не побеспокоить Сэма. 

Дин неопределенно пожал плечами: 

— Бывало и лучше. По крайней мере, сейчас он спит. Слушай, Бобби, — добавил он после недолгого молчания, — у тебя есть обезболивающие? Я хочу сказать, настоящие, сильные? 

Бобби поколебался. 

— Таких, которые можно ему дать, — пожалуй, нет, — наконец отозвался он. Дин понял, что он имел в виду. Последнее, что Сэму сейчас было нужно — это сильнодействующие препараты, воздействующие на связь с реальностью.

— Отлично, — пробормотал он.

— У меня полно обычных таблеток, которые тоже могут помочь, — напомнил Бобби.

— Бобби, у него ведь не просто голова разболелась. 

— Это лучше, чем ничего, — Бобби хлопнул Дина по плечу, потом ненадолго сжал пальцы. — С ним бывало и хуже. 

Наверное, Бобби старался подбодрить его, но Дину захотелось рассмеяться — и отнюдь не от облегчения. Это правда, с Сэмом бывало и хуже. Сэму можно было отрубить руки и ноги, выколоть глаза и поджечь его заживо — и все равно можно было, не покривив душой, утверждать, что с ним бывало и хуже. 

— Как последняя охота? — спросил наконец Бобби в благородной попытке переменить тему разговора.   
Дин вздохнул и кивнул на брата:

— Вот результат.

— Понятно, — пробормотал Бобби. — Но вы, по крайней мере, упокоили эту тварь?

— Отправили прямиком в ад, или откуда там она вылезла. Но она успела зацепить Сэмми.

Бросив на Сэма последний взгляд, Дин выразительно кивнул, предлагая перебраться куда-нибудь, где им не придется понижать голос.

— Как он вел себя на охоте? — спросил Бобби, когда они устроились в гостиной. Услышав вопрос, Дин внутренне ощетинился, хотя в душе понимал, что Бобби спрашивает только потому, что искренне заботится о его брате. 

— Нормально, — ответил он резко, может быть, даже резче, чем следовало. — Просто отлично. Изгнал духа из этой идиотской куклы. Без него я бы не справился. Он читал экзорцизм, должно быть, поэтому призрак напал на него. 

— Я никогда не говорил, что Сэм плохой охотник. Он на редкость хорош, — примирительно заметил Бобби. 

— Но ты намекаешь, что он не в состоянии следить за собой, — сощурился Дин. — Или за мной. Или что я позволю ему выйти на охоту без подготовки, и его там убьют. Бобби, на охотах постоянно случается всякое дерьмо. Не то чтобы мы с ним никогда раньше не попадали в такие передряги. 

Ничего не ответив, Бобби бросил на Дина взгляд, полный одновременно досады и бесконечного терпения — он давно отточил это выражение до такой степени, что оно превратилось почти в форму искусства. Взгляд произвел на Дина моментальный (и, возможно, заранее просчитанный) эффект: он тут же почувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что срывается на старика и загружает его своими проблемами.

Дин опустился на диван и ненадолго закрыл лицо руками. Отчаяние, с которым он давно устал сражаться, на мгновение взяло верх. Он ненавидел такие разговоры. 

— Я знаю, что Сэм не… — Дин не договорил, встряхнул головой и попробовал начать еще раз: — В тот день с ним все было в порядке. По-настоящему. Но так бывает не всегда. А я... — он снова запнулся, резко рассмеялся, как будто это могло обратить его признание и все, что за ним стояло, в шутку. — Я чертовски боюсь, Бобби. Я хочу, чтобы он бросил охоту, но если он и правда ее бросит… А, ладно. Пусть делает что хочет, я не собираюсь ему мешать.

В последнее время Сэм все меньше и меньше контролировал то, что с ним происходило. И Дин не собирался отнимать у него последнюю возможность самому распоряжаться своей жизнью, как бы тяжело это ни было.

— Ты в любом случае его потеряешь, — без обиняков сказал Бобби. Дин бросил на него злой взгляд, и старик устало вздохнул: — Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что он охотится, потому что хочет встретить быструю чистую смерть? 

— Мне приходило в голову, что он охотится, потому что ему больше ничего не остается, только сидеть и смотреть, в какие развалины превратилась его жизнь, — огрызнулся Дин. Горло сжала застарелая ярость — сколько бы Дин ни подавлял ее, окончательно справиться с ней никогда не удавалось. 

Бобби снова вздохнул. Он знал, что не может сказать Дину ничего нового, помочь тут тоже было нечем, и скорее всего, он уже пожалел, что вообще затеял этот разговор. 

— Я просто хотел сказать… Ты знаешь, присматривай за ним, — пожал плечами он. 

Поразительно, как Бобби удавалось почти без всяких усилий заставлять Дина чувствовать себя виноватым. У него был усталый безнадежный голос, и Дин немедленно вспомнил, что Бобби тоже любит Сэма. Конечно, не так сильно, как Дин, — это было просто невозможно, — но все же больше, чем любой другой человек в мире. И он тоже при каждой встрече замечает, что Сэм словно тает, а тени у него под глазами делаются все глубже, и тоже понимает, что нет ни одного, ни единого способа ему помочь.

Может быть, Бобби понимал это даже яснее, ведь он не каждый день видел Сэма, и перемены должны были казаться ему особенно сильными. Кроме того, Бобби никогда не был склонен закрывать глаза на очевидное. 

— Конечно присмотрю, — устало пробормотал Дин. — Не сомневайся.

 

— — —

В первую ночь в доме Бобби Сэм кричал во сне так, как с ним давно уже не было. Такие кошмары его не мучили даже после последнего приступа адских воспоминаний. Он метался по постели, сражаясь с невидимыми врагами, и лишь иногда затихал — тогда крики сменялись тихими безнадежными всхлипываниями. 

Сердце осколками лежало у Дина в груди. Он должен был разбудить брата, но не сделал этого. Он должен был вытащить Сэмми обратно в реальность, но не сделал этого. Он должен был спасти Сэмми, но он этого не сделал. Вместо этого он лежал на проклятой койке и слушал, переполненный болью и отчаянием, страстно желая подняться и сделать хоть что-нибудь. Но он так и не поднялся. И он ненавидел себя за то, что слушает, как брат мучается, и даже не пытается ему помочь. 

Постепенно он понял, что вокруг царит тишина — плотная, как вата, она наполняла, казалось, не только комнату, но и весь мир. Такая тишина бывает только в добротно выстроенных домах в глуши, далеко от оживленных улиц и городского шума. Сердце тяжело билось в груди Дина, слишком быстро, почти до боли.  
Неожиданно осознав, что может значить эта тишина, Дин рывком сел на койке. Сердце запрыгало высоко в горле. Он вгляделся, и в тусклом сером свете пасмурного утра увидел, что Сэм все так же спит, и, кажется, за всю ночь даже не шевельнулся. 

Значит, это был сон. Просто сон, мать его. Дин судорожно вздохнул, потер лицо рукой и даже не удивился, почувствовав, что ладонь стала мокрой. 

Дину в последнее время часто снились кошмары, и единственной причиной, по которой он еще не обратился к своему испытанному лекарству, было то, что у Сэма кошмары были еще хуже ( _Сэму_ было хуже), и он должен был на всякий случай держаться рядом. Он просто не мог позволить себе отвлекаться. 

Чаще всего ему снился ад. Видения были тяжелее, чем прежде, почти такие же яркие и страшные, как сразу после его возвращения. Тогда блаженное опьянение от того, что он снова ходит по земле, начало развеиваться, и он вдруг осознал — все, что каждую ночь является ему во сне, случилось на самом деле. Нетрудно догадаться, почему эти сны так настойчиво возвращались сейчас, ведь каждый день, мучительно пытаясь не думать, каким был ад для Сэма, он невольно вспоминал свой собственный ад. 

В некотором смысле этот сон был хуже остальных, хотя по сравнению с ними мог показаться безобидным. Раньше, просыпаясь от адских кошмаров, Дин мог сказать себе, что все в прошлом, и никогда не повторится снова. Сейчас он проснулся с неизвестно откуда взявшейся уверенностью, что дальше будет только хуже. 

Ему вдруг захотелось забраться к брату в постель и обнять его, как раньше, когда оба они были детьми. Ему почти хотелось, чтобы Сэм и правда проснулся от дурного сна — тогда у него был бы хороший повод. Но Сэм спал спокойно, по крайней мере, с виду, а Дин давно уже не был ребенком. 

 

— — —

На следующий день после того, как они приехали к Бобби, Сэм впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя лучше. Будто это место само помогало ему. Может быть, так действовал знакомый дом и чувство безопасности, а может, он просто постепенно приходил в себя после тяжелой дороги. Так или иначе, ему наконец удалось нормально выспаться. Если ему что-то снилось, он этого не помнил. Таблетки, которые дал ему Бобби, притупили боль, и в первый раз за неделю он почувствовал, что ему тепло и хорошо. Он почти успел забыть, каково это.

Ночью он проснулся и долго лежал, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию спящего неподалеку Дина. «Я дома», — подумал он тогда, но эта мысль не имела отношения к обиталищу Бобби. Он не мог бы сказать, как долго пробыл в полусне, наслаждаясь тишиной, ни о чем не думая, ничего не загадывая, не тревожа себя мыслями о непостижимом и незаслуженном чуде, которое могло бы разом все исправить. 

Впрочем, чуду в любом случае не суждено было произойти. На следующее утро, вскоре после того, как он встал с постели, все стало намного хуже. 

Он проснулся один, Дина давно не было. Полностью сознавая, насколько это нелепо, он все же на мгновение почувствовал себя брошенным. Действие таблеток за ночь успело сойти на нет, и боль в считанные минуты превратилась из слабой во вполне ощутимую, а потом в почти невыносимую. Ему пришлось выбраться из теплого кокона одеяла, чтобы сходить в ванную. Каждое движение причиняло боль. 

В комнатах опять стало холодно. Это легко можно было объяснить погодой, или тем, что дом у Бобби старый, а в старых домах всегда гуляют сквозняки, но Сэму не хотелось искать объяснений — он просто был сыт по горло постоянным холодом. Не успев отойти от постели на три шага, он уже дрожал с головы до ног. В ванной царила вечная мерзлота. Он подумал, не принять ли душ, чтобы согреться, но мысль о том, что придется раздеваться, потом снова одеваться, или хотя бы поднять руки, чтобы стянуть рубашку, быстро избавила его от этого желания. 

К тому времени, как он добрался до постели, внутри у него все заледенело. Он завернулся в одеяло, но холод, казалось, затаился глубоко в костях. Неожиданно он вспомнил, как в детстве они с Дином забирались в одну постель и грелись, прижимаясь друг к другу, и на мгновение ему захотелось снова сделать так же. Или хотя бы просто позвать Дина, чтобы он был здесь, с ним, как можно ближе. Но Дин куда-то пропал, и в любом случае, это было не то, чего мог бы попросить мужчина, которому больше десяти лет от роду. 

Однако Дина, явившегося через полчаса, кажется, ни капли не смутило, что Сэму не десять и уж тем более не пять лет, и он строго отчитал младшего брата за то, что тот вообще встал с постели. Они приехали сюда, чтобы Сэм мог выздороветь, заявил Дин, а выздоравливать значит целый день лежать в постели, и пусть другие приносят все что понадобится, пока ему не станет лучше. Сэм заметил, что некоторые вещи ему все-таки придется делать самому. Впрочем, он не рискнул развить эту мысль дальше и сказать, что никакой особенной помощи ему от Дина не надо — иначе в ответ Дин наверняка отпустил бы, как он отлично умел, небрежное слегка оскорбительное замечание и припоминал бы Сэму его слова еще неделю. А Сэм и без того чувствовал себя виноватым, что вольно или невольно приковывает брата к себе и не может предложить взамен ничего, кроме вечных неудобств.

В следующие несколько дней обстановка начала медленно накаляться. Сэм все время чувствовал, что за ним присматривают и приглядывают, и это начинало утомлять. Он стал раздражительным, хотя понимал, что Дин старается сделать как лучше. Дин почему-то был уверен, что Сэму необходимо гораздо больше заботы, чем было нужно на самом деле. И даже язвительные комментарии Сэма его не обескураживали, хотя он пару раз и огрызался в ответ. Он приносил Сэму книги и лэптоп, а иногда и просто кроссворд, чтобы ему было не слишком скучно лежать в постели, и у него не возникало искушения встать вопреки распоряжениям доктора (то есть Дина). Справедливости ради, он действительно довольно часто оставлял Сэма одного — подолгу возился вместе Бобби во дворе с машинами, или просто выходил из комнаты, если Сэм его просил. Но Сэму все равно казалось, что он находится под наблюдением круглые сутки, и это действовало на нервы и не давало по-настоящему расслабиться. 

(Ни капли не помогало и то, что иногда, просыпаясь по ночам, Сэм понимал, что Дин стоит на пороге комнаты или в ногах кровати и смотрит на него. Он всегда стоял в тени, так что Сэм не видел его лица и не мог сказать, заметил ли Дин, что он проснулся. В такие моменты он старался не шевелиться, а Дин никогда не подходил к нему ближе). 

Кроме того, в доме у Бобби не было беспроводного интернета. Дин не жаловался — казалось, он был уверен, что Сэм знает какой-то особый фокус, который поможет ему найти новое дело, как только он откроет поисковик — но Сэма бесила невозможность в любой момент проверить почту или узнать новости. 

От нечего делать он стал разбирать старые файлы, читал давным-давно сохраненные тексты и составлял описания существ и явлений, с которыми они встречались. 

Отчасти он был даже рад возможности этим заняться. Он уже целую вечность собирался навести порядок в своих документах, но руки так и не доходили. Он записал ритуал Хитори Какуренбо — возможно, однажды его лэптоп попадет к тому, для кого эти сведения окажутся важными. В кои-то веки рядом был Бобби, который мог обстоятельно ответить на любые вопросы. Сэм чувствовал, что ему, пожалуй, нравится это занятие: наводить порядок ради самого порядка, без спешки и суматохи распутывать вместе с Бобби перепутанные нити и раскладывать новые сведения по полочкам. 

Но через некоторое время он нашел на жестком диске файлы, которых совершенно не помнил. Все они были связаны с охотой, но все были ему незнакомы. Когда до Сэма дошло, что это его собственные заметки, сделанные в то время, когда у него не было души, он закрыл лэптоп и следующие два часа провел, борясь с тошнотой. 

 

— — —

Теперь кошмары снились ему почти каждую ночь. 

— — —

Один раз, когда он чувствовал себя почти сносно, и ему удалось уговорить Дина и Бобби уехать куда-то на полдня, Сэм сбежал из спальни и несколько часов просидел в библиотеке. Библиотечная комната была не намного больше той, из которой он так стремился вырваться, но Сэму необходимо было хоть на время уйти оттуда, неважно, куда. В спальне ему начинало казаться, будто что-то смыкается вокруг него и только и ждет случая поглотить целиком. 

Конечно, он любил своего брата и приемного отца, но было так здорово побыть немного одному и не слушать ворчание по поводу своего возмутительного поведения (возмутительным считалось уже то, что он посмел встать с постели и сделать несколько шагов).

Ноги мерзли на голом полу, а вывихнутая лодыжка еще давала о себе знать при каждом шаге. Сэм поежился и обхватил себя руками, усаживаясь за небольшой стол. В доме было по-прежнему холодно, библиотека не отапливалась, но за окном золотой свет пронизывал молодую листву, обещая скорое наступление теплых дней.   
Глядя в окно, Сэм невольно улыбнулся и подумал, не выпить ли сейчас чашку горячего кофе. После клиники Дин не позволял ему пить кофе, и мысль казалась очень соблазнительной.

В это мгновение позади него что-то упало на пол.

Сэм вздрогнул и обернулся, чуть не опрокинув стул. Сердце колотилось в груди как бешеное, и не подумало успокаиваться, даже когда он увидел тонкую книжку, которая совершенно безобидно лежала на полу у подножия шкафа. 

Должно быть, он задел ее, когда входил в комнату, она все больше клонилась вперед, и вот наконец упала. Объяснение напрашивалось само собой, ведь дом Бобби был защищен от духов и призраков, как ни один другой. И все же Сэм смотрел на книгу так, будто она могла в любой момент прыгнуть на него. Он был почти уверен, что она это сделает. 

«Здесь есть только то, чему ты позволил войти», — подумал (скорее, вспомнил) Сэм. Он торопливо поднялся и ушел на кухню. Налил себе кофе. Посмеялся над собственной мнительностью, прикинул, когда приедут Бобби и Дин — надо было успеть вернуться в спальню, чтобы избежать очередной нотации. Допил кофе, потом решил посмотреть телевизор в гостиной: может быть, удастся поймать выпуск новостей. Но перед этим он завернул в библиотеку, чтобы поставить на место упавшую книгу. 

Книги не было. 

Снаружи солнце начало клониться к горизонту. Одинокая птица пела неподалеку на дереве, а книги на полу библиотеки не было. Сэм осмотрел полки, чувствуя, как от напряжения сводит шею и плечи, и не нашел среди плотно сдвинутых томов ни единого пустого места. Книги стояли так тесно, что ни одна из них не могла упасть, даже если бы ее выдвинули до края полки. 

Неожиданно Сэм снова почувствовал резкий холод, и на этот раз он точно не имел ничего общего со сквозняками. Сэм несколько раз сжал кулаки, будто не знал, куда деть руки. В плече ожила полузабытая боль, стало трудно дышать, голова закружилась. К горлу подступил комок, словно его вот-вот должно было стошнить. 

Когда Сэм наконец добрался до их с Дином комнаты, он весь дрожал, обливаясь холодным потом, и едва держался на ногах. Ощущение чужого взгляда, ощущение, будто кто-то разглядывает его с внимательным прищуром, стало даже сильнее сейчас, когда Дина и Бобби поблизости не было. Тошнота снова поднялась к горлу, но одна только мысль о том, чтобы пойти в ванную, наполнила Сэма парализующим страхом — он не мог понять, почему, и не хотел об этом думать. Вместо этого он забрался в постель, свернулся в клубок, несмотря на боль, и закрыл глаза, словно ребенок, который все еще верит, что если спрятаться под одеяло, это его защитит. 

Чуть позже, когда в комнату вошел Дин, Сэм зажмурился и притворился, будто спит. Он долгое время слышал дыхание брата рядом, чувствовал его тяжелый взгляд. Только после того как Дин, наконец, вышел из комнаты, Сэм провалился в сон, полный чудовищ и больше похожий на беспамятство. 

 

— — —

Через десять дней они уехали от Бобби. 

До полного выздоровления Сэму было еще далеко, но он настойчиво повторял, что чувствует себя прекрасно и готов снова отправиться в дорогу, и Дин, наконец, сдался. Он надеялся, что охота сможет развлечь брата. Особенно если им не придется проводить много времени в машине. Лучше всего было бы найти какое-нибудь несложное дело, не требующее от Сэма ничего, кроме расследования и прочей бумажной работы, но при этом позволявшее провести на одном месте больше пары суток.

Сам он предпочел бы остаться в Су-Фолз еще ненадолго, да и Бобби, кажется, тоже не одобрял их поспешного отъезда — если взгляды, которые он бросал на Дина, о чем-нибудь говорили. Но Сэм становился все более взвинченным, подпрыгивал при малейшем шорохе, то и дело оглядывался, незаметно присматривался к теням и ни на секунду не мог расслабиться. Дин надеялся, что дорога и смена обстановки помогут брату. Во всяком случае, охота точно должна была отвлечь его от этой непонятной одержимости. 

Одержимости, ха. Черный юмор. 

Не прошло и часа, как они отъехали от дома Бобби, и Дин убедился, что это решение было правильным — Сэм заснул на пассажирском сиденье импалы, словно младенец в своей колыбели. («Что ж, так и должно быть, — сказал себе Дин, — ничего удивительного. Мне тоже всегда лучше спалось в машине». «Вранье, — тут же ехидно возразил внутренний голос, — тебе давно уже не двадцать, и если приходится спать в машине больше двух ночей кряду, ты потом не можешь разогнуться»). 

Но одно было совершенно точно — его детка придавала такую уверенность, какой не могла дать ни одна комната в мотеле, сколько бы соли он ни насыпал под дверь. И плевать, что в ней нельзя было даже толком вытянуть ноги.

Увы, даже мерного рокота импалы оказалось недостаточно, чтобы отогнать кошмары. Через некоторое время Дин краем глаза заметил, что Сэм вздрагивает и всхлипывает во сне. Это мучительно напомнило ему о прошлом — после того, как Джессика сгорела у них на глазах, Дину тоже постоянно приходилось будить брата, который не столько спал, сколько просто отключался от усталости. Или, если вернуться к недавнему прошлому, это напоминало тот случай, когда они с Бобби вернулись после долгой поездки и нашли Сэма в постели — он свернулся в клубок, сотрясаемый лихорадкой и кошмарами, и не реагировал ни на какие попытки его разбудить. Это был первый и последний раз, когда они оставили его дома одного, и Дин не переставал упрекать себя за эту оплошность. Как раз после этого Сэм начал уговаривать его уехать, и так настойчиво смотрел на него своим знаменитым жалобным взглядом, что никаких шансов у Дина просто не было. 

В конце концов, Дин решил, что пришло время вмешаться — он не мог больше смотреть, как брат беспомощно мечется, сражаясь с какими-то чудовищами. 

Сэм проснулся довольно быстро и несколько раз сморгнул, сбитый с толку проносящимися за окном картинками. Дин успел заметить мелькнувший в его глазах ужас. Подумал, не сказать ли брату, что разбудил его, потому что собирается остановиться пообедать, но это было не так, и Сэм прекрасно понял бы, что он лжет, и, если уж начистоту, чего ради сейчас было притворяться? 

— У тебя был кошмар, — сказал он. 

Сэм ничего не ответил.

— Сэмми! — повысил голос Дин. — Ты меня слышишь?

Он повернул голову. Сэм не отрываясь смотрел на него. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем в его взгляде постепенно зажглось узнавание. 

— Да… — пробормотал он. Потом снова закрыл глаза. Меж бровей залегла резкая складка — в последнее время ее почти не было видно. 

— Голова болит, — добавил Сэм слегка рассеянно. Такой голос у него всегда бывал после кошмаров. 

— Понятно, — Дин взглянул на указатель, пытаясь сообразить, до какого города ближе, и пора ли уже сворачивать в мотель. Они выехали из Су-Фолз меньше трех часов назад — останавливаться было, пожалуй, слишком рано. Даже сразу после клиники Сэму удавалось вытерпеть не меньше пяти часов дороги, прежде чем Дин соглашался признать поражение и начинал искать место для стоянки. 

Как-то Сэм, молчавший перед этим несколько часов, сам попросил его остановиться, и Дину в тот раз хотелось надавать себе оплеух за то, что он так долго не замечал, насколько плохо его брату. 

Он прекрасно понимал, что вся его жизнь сейчас подчинена Сэму, и у него действительно не осталось почти ничего, кроме этого. Но ему было все равно. Он был нужен брату. И каждое мгновение, которое Дин проводил не с ним, было мгновением, потерянным безвозвратно. 

Некоторое время они ехали молча. Сэм долго смотрел в окно, потом вдруг вздрогнул, резко обернулся и глянул на заднее сиденье. Что бы он ни ожидал там увидеть, на заднем сиденье этого не оказалось. Он снова сел прямо, но так и не расслабился. Через минуту он снова оглянулся, как будто услышав какой-то звук. Сзади по-прежнему ничего не было. Дин подумал, что дело заходит слишком далеко. Предаваться паранойе в номере мотеля это одно, а вести себя так, будто призрак сидит в импале — совсем другое. 

— Давай остановимся, поедим? — сказал он. — Я страшно проголодался.

Сэм издал неопределенный звук, который в общем и целом означал, что ему все равно, что делает Дин, он в любом случае будет безучастно сидеть рядом, смотреть в одну точку и пытаться убедить себя, что он больше не в аду.

Теперь, чтобы выйти из этого состояния, ему требовалось все больше и больше времени.

Они только что выехали из города, а следующий должен был показаться только через час, если не превышать скорость. Однако еще через десять минут им попалась придорожная закусочная, и Сэм не стал возражать, когда Дин съехал на обочину. Он и правда чувствовал, что немного проголодался, кроме того, это позволяло ему ненадолго выйти из машины. 

 

— — —

Дин упрямо отказывался смириться с тем фактом, что Сэм ничего не ест. Он больше не спрашивал, чего Сэм хочет, а просто ставил перед братом поднос с едой — что-нибудь легкое, фрукты или салат — и не отставал до тех пор, пока тот не съедал хоть несколько ложек. Дин прекрасно понимал, что слишком многого требовать не стоит, но не собирался просто смотреть, как Сэм пытается уморить себя голодом. 

Дин не мог знать, что Сэм отказывается от еды не потому что не испытывает голода, и даже не потому что его тошнит от запаха. (С Дином такое до сих пор иногда случалось, особенно в плохой день после плохой ночи — тогда он не притрагивался к мясу, а Сэм делал вид, будто ничего не замечает, хотя кому как не ему было знать, что происходит, и почему брат не хочет об этом говорить). Просто любая еда на вкус была как пепел или сера, как сырые внутренности или глазные яблоки. Впрочем, с салатом все было нормально. Салат был просто похож на пыль. Иногда с привкусом крови. Сэм заставлял себя проглотить немного, чтобы успокоить Дина. Он не мог сделать так, чтобы брат перестал за него тревожиться, но делал то, что было в его силах, чтобы уменьшить эту тревогу. 

Он запил салат тремя кружками крепкого кофе. Это поможет ему какое-то время продержаться без сна. Сэм мог бы снова начать принимать кофеиновые таблетки, но они плохо сочетались с его обезболивающими, а отказаться от обезболивающих Дин ему не давал. Хотя, возможно, он не упорствовал бы так, если бы знал, что снится Сэму. 

В последнее время Сэм вообще спал слишком много. Он надеялся, что это просто слабость после недавних ран и побочный эффект от таблеток, но в глубине души шевелился вечный страх — что, если на этот раз лучше уже не станет? 

Что, если тени так и будут тянуться к нему отовсюду? Он знал, что у него мания преследования, но это ни капли не помогало — он просто отчетливее понимал, что сходит с ума. Реальность начала ускользать от него несколько месяцев назад, но после той охоты все в считанные дни стало намного хуже. И Сэму очень хотелось надеяться, что в этом виноваты только усталость и лекарства, которые он принимал. 

Дин заказал стейк и картошку. Сэм втайне порадовался, что ему до сих пор удается скрывать от брата, как его мутит от вида и запаха жареного мяса. Кроме того Дин взял бумажный пакет с едой на вынос — их будущий ужин в мотеле, который первым попадется по дороге. В последнее время Дин предпочитал лишний раз не выходить из номера, и Сэм надеялся, что когда ему станет лучше, брат оставит эту привычку. 

Он висел камнем на шее у брата и ненавидел себя за это. Иногда он думал, что лучше бы ему умереть, наконец, но понимал, что это ничего не изменит и уж наверняка не сделает Дина счастливее. Неважно, как будут развиваться события, его брата в любом случае ожидал только проигрыш. 

Сэм давно знал, что Дин не может быть счастлив ни с ним, ни без него. Скорее всего, винить в этом следовало отца — и видит бог, он его винил. Вряд ли сознавая, что делает, отец с самого детства настойчиво внушал старшему сыну, будто тот чего-то стоит, только когда заботится о своем младшем брате. Но в конечном итоге все всегда сводилось к Сэму и к ошибкам, которые он совершал. 

Он знал, что одним своим видом напоминает Дину о времени, проведенном в аду. И как бы Сэм ни пытался найти в происходящем хоть какие-то положительные стороны, на ум приходила только одна мысль: если сейчас Дин так мучается из-за него, возможно, он сможет вздохнуть чуть свободнее, когда Сэма, наконец, не станет. 

Глупая мысль, и Сэм это понимал. На самом деле Дин будет раздавлен горем. Но хуже всего было другое, и это Сэм тоже прекрасно понимал: когда остатки разума покинут его, и он окончательно погрузится в свои кошмары, он по-прежнему будет жив, а значит, Дин по-прежнему не будет свободен. 

С этим надо было что-то делать.

Но сейчас у Сэма не было сил думать об этом. Он просто радовался тому, что они наконец сделали остановку. Просто сидел на скамейке в закусочной и глядел на брата, с аппетитом уплетавшего стейк. Ему стало немного лучше вдали от машины (и от того, что все время мерещилось ему на заднем сиденье). Здесь было теплее. Он и так постоянно мерз, но в машине становилось хуже всего. Дин не выключал обогреватель, хотя и повторял, что на самом деле совсем не холодно. (На жару он тоже не жаловался — еще одна безмолвная жертва с его стороны.)

Как ни приятно было в кои-то веки перестать дрожать, это могло означать только одно — в машине действительно что-то было. Дин не видел этого и не ощущал, но, тем не менее, оно там было.   
Вспомнив, что скоро придется вернуться в машину и провести в ней еще несколько часов, Сэм невольно вздрогнул. Раньше импала была для него воплощением безопасности, теперь… нет. 

 

— — —

Радио начало захлебываться помехами через десять минут после того, как они выехали на шоссе. На первый взгляд, в этом не было ничего особенного — забираясь в глушь, они часто теряли одну станцию, и приходилось искать другую. Как раз поэтому Дин предпочитал слушать свои кассеты — и еще, разумеется, из-за того, что «по радио все равно крутят только фальшивую классику и прочее дерьмо». 

Но сегодня Сэм и без того был навзводе, усилием воли сдерживаясь, чтобы не оборачиваться поминутно от ощущения, будто с заднего сиденья к нему тянется чужая рука. Когда радио вдруг начало запинаться, он чуть не поддался первому порыву выпрыгнуть из машины на ходу. Секунду спустя песня утонула в белом шуме, потом снова вернулась, но теперь ее заело, словно старую пластинку. 

— Ах, какие у тебя глаза, — снова и снова выводил Фрэнк Синатра. — Ах, какие у тебя, какие у тебя глаза…

В следующую секунду радио переключилось на другую станцию, и они услышали последние слова речи какого-то проповедника о правосудии ангелов. 

Ни одно нормальное радио никогда так не делало. И если поспешность, с которой Дин повернул выключатель, о чем-то говорила, не одному Сэму от этого стало не по себе.

— В этих местах всегда была паршивая связь, — с деланной небрежностью заметил Дин, протягивая руку к коробке с кассетами. 

Сэм хотел спросить, кого он пытается обмануть. Хотел сказать, что связь тут ни при чем, с ними в машине что-то есть — и учитывая все, что им известно о сверхъестественном, нужно быть идиотом, чтобы не замечать очевидного. Но он ничего не сказал. Слова нарушили бы хрупкое равновесие, но пока Дин негромко подпевал своей любимой песне, пока улыбка пряталась у него в уголках губ, а полуденное солнце путалось в волосах, еще можно было делать вид, что они в безопасности.

Два часа спустя пленка в кассете начала хрипеть и взвизгивать, словно ее жевали, и после этого все стремительно понеслось под откос.


	5. ГЛАВА 4

ГЛАВА 4

После происшествия с кассетой Сэму резко стало хуже, и Дин винил в этом себя одного. Зная, что в последнее время Сэм вздрагивает от каждого шороха, он вообще не должен был трогать кассеты. Как бы Дин ни превозносил достоинства кассет по сравнению с компакт-дисками, он прекрасно понимал, что им уже не один десяток лет, и они не могут служить вечно. Слушать пленку, когда рядом сидит охотник, который во-первых отлично знает, о чем свидетельствуют внезапные неполадки с техникой, во-вторых страдает манией преследования, а в-третьих, едва удерживается на грани нервного срыва, было худшей в мире идеей.

Музыка была выключена слишком поздно. Дину с трудом удалось добиться, чтобы брат согласился остаться в машине, хотя бы пока они не доедут до ближайшего мотеля. Но стоило им подъехать, и Сэм вылетел из машины как ошпаренный, не дожидаясь, когда она затормозит. 

Дин не хотел оставлять его одного, но Сэм наотрез отказался идти с ним к стойке регистрации, а потом, когда Дин взял номер, наотрез отказался туда подниматься. Он даже не пытался объяснить, почему. Сэм вообще ничего не говорил. Это была безмолвная, абсолютная паника, и когда Дин попытался затащить Сэма внутрь (начался дождь, а он так и стоял на улице), он сопротивлялся изо всех сил. 

Дин был в полной растерянности. В последнее время Сэм совсем ослаб (во всех смыслах), и справиться с ним было несложно, но невозможно было сделать это, не причинив ему еще больше вреда. В конце концов, он все-таки заставил Сэма зайти внутрь, просто потому что не мог бросить его под дождем, при этом постоянно спрашивая себя, неужели это все? Неужели Сэм прошел точку, из которой нет возврата, и дальше будет только хуже? 

С тех пор, как Сэм был ранен на охоте за одержимой куклой, его состояние неуклонно ухудшалось. Сначала он нервничал в мотелях, потом его начала пугать машина. В доме у Бобби он немного успокоился, но и то лишь на пару дней. Теперь он, кажется, вообще больше не мог находиться в замкнутом пространстве. Четыре стены и потолок, и как бы Дин ни пытался отвлечь Сэма от этого факта, Сэм, похоже, его просто не слышал. Дин не мог бы сказать наверняка, что было тому причиной — обострившаяся клаустрофобия (он старался не думать о клетке, но эта мысль приходила в голову первой), или то, что внутри было больше укромных мест, где могло притаиться нечто, пугавшее Сэма до настоящего озноба. 

Несмотря на все уговоры Дина, Сэм продолжал рваться на улицу, под дождь. Более того, через несколько минут бесплодной борьбы Дин догадался, что Сэм и его пытается вытащить вместе с собой, как будто хочет защитить от какого-то ужаса, скрывающегося в стенах комнаты. 

Заметив, что Сэм не боится прикасаться к нему, но сам вздрагивает и цепенеет от его прикосновений, Дин чуть не застонал. Он не мог удержать брата одной только силой мысли, а прибегать к рукоприкладству сейчас, когда Сэм был в таком состоянии, ему совершенно не хотелось. Он помнил, что страх прикосновений появлялся у Сэма и раньше, после самых тяжелых кошмаров. После приступов настолько сильных, что ему требовалось несколько часов, если не дней, чтобы снова прийти в себя. 

Дин был в отчаянии. Он должен был защищать брата, но не мог — по крайней мере, не сейчас — и вольно или невольно делал Сэму только хуже. 

В итоге ему понадобилось всего несколько минут, чтобы повалить Сэма на кровать и крепко заломить худые руки. Его тяжести было вполне достаточно, чтобы удерживать брата, несмотря на все попытки освободиться. 

Вскоре после этого что-то изменилось. Что-то сдвинулось, и Дин точно мог сказать, в какой момент Сэм окончательно потерял связь с реальностью и перестал понимать, где он, и кто с ним. Забыв о том, что минуту назад он хотел просто выйти из комнаты, он начал рваться из державших его рук, и в его глазах стоял чистый ужас. Дин пугал своего брата до полусмерти, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. 

Все происходило в полной тишине, и это было, пожалуй, самым жутким. Дин пытался что-то говорить — Сэм не издавал ни звука, и даже всхлипывал сдавленно, почти неслышно. Дин мог только догадываться, в какую чудовищную реальность Сэм сейчас падал, если там он не осмеливался выговорить ни слова. 

А может, он просто знал, что слова не помогут. 

По горькой иронии, сейчас это было даже к лучшему. Крики и звуки борьбы могли привлечь внимание. Другие постояльцы или служащие мотеля вызвали бы полицию, или сами заглянули посмотреть, что происходит. А так их драма разыгрывалась без свидетелей.

Дин не представлял, что будет делать, если Сэм так и не успокоится. Он готов был держать его столько, сколько нужно, хоть сутки напролет. Но если внезапная немота, поразившая брата, не продлится долго, ему придется ударить его так, чтобы он потерял сознание, прежде чем успеет кого-нибудь переполошить. И хотя Дину за всю жизнь приходилось отключать Сэма гораздо чаще, чем это обычно делают братья, он предпочел бы по возможности без этого обойтись. 

Однако этого не понадобилось. После нескольких, показавшихся бесконечными, минут молчаливой борьбы все вдруг закончилось наихудшим образом — Сэм перестал сопротивляться, замер, а потом его затрясло в новом приступе.

Судороги прекратились еще до того, как Дин успел в полной мере осознать ужас случившегося, и Сэм остался неподвижно лежать на кровати, бледный, глядя в потолок широко раскрытыми глазами. Так продолжалось больше часа. 

 

— — —

В ту же секунду, как Сэм, захлебываясь, вынырнул в реальность, Дин оказался рядом. Сэм еще несколько мгновений отбивался от невидимых противников (или пытался вырваться из невидимых оков), а потом снова провалился в забытье, без сомнения, наполненное кошмарами. 

Через несколько часов он проснется, и тогда Дин узнает, много ли осталось от его младшего брата. Таких долгих приступов у Сэма никогда еще не было.

— Сукин сын, — пробормотал Дин, сам не зная, кого имеет в виду. Должно быть, Кастиэля, который предсказал, что истерзанная душа Сэма может навсегда замкнуться в кошмарных воспоминаниях, переживая их снова и снова, до конца его дней. Это предсказание с тех пор так и крутилось у Дина в голове. 

Дрожащими руками Дин взял телефон и набрал номер. Он мог спокойно смотреть в лицо гулям, вампирам и разъяренным ангелам, но при виде брата, слабо дергающегося на мотельной койке, превращался в комок оголенных нервов. 

— Привет, Бобби, — сказал он, когда старый охотник взял трубку. — Все в порядке. Приступ закончился.   
Дин пытался говорить беззаботно, хотя сильно сомневался, что Бобби на это купится.

— С ним все в порядке? — ворчливо спросил Бобби, тоже безуспешно пытаясь скрыть беспокойство. 

— Ну да. То есть не знаю. Он просто заснул, ничего не сказав. И он был сильно не в себе. Он всегда после этого не в себе… но он очнулся. Значит, все будет в порядке.

На другом конце провода повисло долгое молчание. Судя по всему, Бобби подыскивал слова, чтобы помягче сообщить Дину, как сильно он заблуждается. 

— Слушай, я просто хотел сказать тебе, что Сэм пришел в себя. Позвоню, когда он проспится, — пообещал Дин, прежде чем Бобби успел что-нибудь ответить. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Бобби. — Но если ему станет хуже, звони немедленно, слышишь? 

— Понял.

Из трубки до Дина донеслось тарахтение старого пикапа Бобби. Очевидно, старик не шутил, когда сказал, что приедет так быстро, как только сможет. 

— Вы уверены, что не хотите вернуться ко мне? 

— Посмотрим. Не могу ничего сказать, пока не поговорю с Сэмми. 

Если Сэм после всего этого еще будет в состоянии с ним говорить. 

Дин отключился, из всех сил стараясь не думать о том, что те несколько слов, которыми они перебросились полдня назад в машине, когда по радио начались помехи, могли быть его последним осмысленным разговором с Сэмом в этой жизни. 

 

— — —

Еще через десять часов Дин прижимал к себе рыдающего Сэма, который проснулся с криком и повторял его имя так, словно оно одно могло спасти его от преисподней, и сам был готов расплакаться от облегчения. Он укачивал Сэма в объятиях, гладил его по спине, шептал ему всякую чушь, и ему было даже не стыдно. 

Как нетрудно догадаться, в следующие несколько дней Сэму пришлось нелегко. Он то и дело зависал, глядя в одну точку, любыми способами боролся со сном, и вскоре дошло до того, что от усталости у него начались галлюцинации. Но он все-таки мог говорить и понимал, где он, и что его окружает. А самое главное, точно знал, что он не в аду. С того первого приступа в Род-Айленде Дин изо всех сил старался не думать об этом, но адова арифметика сама так и складывалась в уме: если две-три минуты для Сэма растягивались на неделю… На этот раз Дин все-таки проверил, сколько прошло времени. Примеров в уме не решал, но его и без того затошнило. И, как будто всего этого было недостаточно, у Сэма началась лихорадка, и он наотрез отказывался принимать лекарства. 

Все это время Дин спал не больше, чем его брат, и ел примерно столько же. Поэтому к тому времени, когда Сэм наконец отключился, Дин готов был свалиться замертво. Что он и сделал, как только голова Сэма коснулась подушки.

 

— — —

Дину снилась мама. Она сидела рядом и гладила его по волосам, совсем как в детстве, когда он подхватывал простуду. Он медленно приходил в себя. Волны сна выносили его все выше к поверхности, но прикосновение ласковой руки не исчезало, и он какое-то время лежал, не отрывая глаз, стараясь задержаться в этом тихом моменте как можно дольше. 

Наконец, смирившись с тем, что пора просыпаться, Дин открыл глаза. И увидел брата, который сидел на краю кровати и смотрел на него с непонятным выражением. На мгновение их взгляды встретились. Потом Сэм убрал руку. 

— Прости, — сказал Сэм, хотя за что он извинялся, Дин не мог понять.

— Чем это пахнет, кофе? — спросил он, приподнимаясь на локтях. Он еще чувствовал тяжесть во всем теле, но впервые за месяц по-человечески выспался. И увидеть сон о том, как мама гладит его по голове, а потом проснуться и обнаружить, что Сэм делает то же самое, было не так уж плохо.

— Я приготовил завтрак, — отозвался Сэм. — Подумал, вдруг ты проголодаешься. 

Он встал и пошел на кухню — маленькая комнатка, смежная со спальней, в кои-то веки оказалась достаточно чистой. Правда, кухня состояла из одной кофеварки и микроволновой печи, но, по мнению Дина, это было абсолютно все, о чем только можно мечтать. 

Дин и правда чувствовал голод. И ему надо было сходить в душ. Сэм, как видно, уже успел там побывать — он был гладко выбрит, с чистыми волосами. Волосы успели высохнуть, а это означало, что он встал уже давно.  
Странно, что Дин все это пропустил. Он ощутил слабый укол тревоги. 

— Долго я спал? — спросил он, потягиваясь до хруста в суставах. Старость не радость, с этим не поспоришь. В свои тридцать три он чувствовал себя на все шестьдесят. Еще немного, и ему понадобятся очки для чтения. 

Сэм тихо засмеялся, и Дин подумал, что давно не слышал ничего чудеснее. 

— Полдня, может дольше, — ответил он. — Не знаю точно. Когда ты заснул? 

— Сразу после тебя, — Дин поднял глаза на брата, который протягивал ему дымящуюся и очень соблазнительную на вид чашку кофе. Сэм выглядел намного лучше, чем раньше. Хотя круги под глазами так и не исчезли, сон явно пошел ему на пользу. 

— Я понятия не имею, когда это было, — заметил Сэм. 

Ну конечно, вряд ли Сэм тогда был в состоянии следить за временем. 

— А ты давно встал? — спросил Дин, подавляя зевок. 

— Пару часов назад. Не помню. 

— Надо было разбудить меня. 

— Зачем? Тебе нужно было поспать. 

Полдня, подумал Дин. Ничего себе. Должно быть, и правда, старость не за горами. Он принял у Сэма кружку очень горячего и очень крепкого кофе. В последнее время Сэм пил только такой, но не ради вкуса или удовольствия, а в основном для того, чтобы поставить новый рекорд по части бессонницы. 

Сэм тоже взял кружку, чему Дин ни капли не удивился. 

— Что ты там говорил про завтрак? — вспомнил он.

— Хлеб, масло, немного сыра и бекон. Ничего особенного, но все-таки лучше, чем бургеры по четыре раза в день. 

В глазах у Сэма зажглась веселая искорка, и это было так здорово, что Дин чуть не пропустил важное — мысль, которая уже несколько минут тревожно мигала где-то на краю сознания. Он, наконец, обратил внимание на пакеты, которые стояли рядом с кофеваркой.

— Погоди секунду, — сказал он. — Где ты все это взял? 

Сэм слегка нахмурился, как будто вопрос его удивил.

— В магазине за углом. А что? 

— А что? — повторил Дин. — Ты шутишь? Ты выходил на улицу и ничего мне не сказал? — хорошее настроение внезапно испарилось. — Ты выходил на улицу _один_ ? 

— Слушай, мне двадцать девять лет, — с досадой сказал Сэм. (Строго говоря, это было неправдой, двадцать девять ему исполнялось только через несколько дней). — И я научился один ходить в магазин еще до того, как начал себя помнить. 

— Два дня назад ты не помнил, как тебя зовут! — заорал Дин. В голову ударила гремучая смесь ужаса и ярости. — С тобой могло случиться что угодно, и я никогда бы ничего не узнал!

Он вскочил, чтобы угрожающе нависнуть над братом, но Сэм тоже поднялся, и маневр Дина с треском провалился. 

— Ты вышел на улицу один, ничего мне не сказав, — мрачно констатировал Дин.

— Хватит со мной нянчиться, — огрызнулся Сэм, скривившись от злости и боли. — Ты не моя мамочка.

— Нет, я твой брат, и сейчас ты меня просто бесишь! О чем ты вообще думаешь?

— О чем я думаю? — вспыхнул Сэм. — Я просто сходил в магазин, что тут такого?

— Ну конечно. Просто в магазин. Какая разница, в магазине ты будешь или на другом континенте, если у тебя случится припадок, тебя куда-нибудь увезут, и я даже не буду знать, что с тобой!

— Со мной все в порядке! — упрямо повторил Сэм. — Я чувствую, когда становится хуже, а сейчас все в порядке. Или я вообще уже не могу никуда пойти без твоего разрешения? 

— Ты никуда не можешь пойти _без меня_ , — отрезал Дин. — Даже если я буду знать, где ты, и что-то пойдет не так, я могу приехать слишком поздно! 

Ему так и хотелось врезать Сэму, который вел себя как полный идиот и отказывался понимать очевидные вещи. 

— Может, тебя вообще лучше запирать на всякий случай? — со злостью бросил он. 

— Что?! — Сэм шагнул вперед, и Дин невольно отступил. — Ты собираешься держать меня взаперти, как последнего слабоумного? А мне казалось, ты был бы рад наконец от меня избавиться!

Если до этого Дин был просто зол, то теперь пришел в настоящее бешенство. 

— Ты… — прошипел он. — Как у тебя язык повернулся…

В глазах поплыло от бессильной ярости. На мгновение забыв обо всем, он сгреб Сэма за рубашку и оттолкнул так, что тот ударился спиной о стену. Снова встряхнул его и припечатал к стенке коленом и кулаками.

— Как тебе вообще такое пришло в голову?! — заорал он Сэму в лицо — между ними оставалось всего несколько дюймов. — Все, что я делаю, абсолютно все, я делаю только потому, что не хочу тебя потерять! Это ты никак не дождешься, когда можно будет сбежать! 

Сэм открыл рот, собираясь ответить, но прежде чем он успел это сделать, Дин вдруг неожиданно для себя самого подался вперед и впился в его губы. Сэм так и застыл. Паззл сложился мгновенно, память тела притянула одно движение к другому, и прежде, чем до Дина успело дойти, что происходит, его язык оказался у Сэма во рту. В следующую секунду он понял, что делает, разжал пальцы и попятился. Несколько мгновений они с Сэмом ошеломленно смотрели друг на друга. На расстоянии еще лучше стало видно бледное лицо Сэма и расширенные глаза. 

— Твою мать, — сказал Дин, резко развернулся и вышел из номера. 

Это было похоже на паническое бегство. 

На улице холодный ветер отвесил ему крепкую оплеуху. До мая оставалось всего несколько дней, но погода упрямо не хотела налаживаться. Под ногами чавкала грязь, в воздухе пахло дождем. Дин пошел быстрее, сам не зная, от чего хочет убежать. 

Но не прошло и минуты, как его осенило, что он бросил своего больного и психически нестабильного брата одного в мотеле. После того, как они орали друг на друга, и он доказывал Сэму, что тот нигде, никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не должен оставаться один. 

Выругавшись, Дин развернулся и еще быстрее бросился назад. Рывком распахнув дверь номера, он обнаружил, что Сэм так и сидит на краю кровати с растерянным видом. 

Дин вошел так же быстро, как вышел. 

— Так, — объявил он, падая на кровать. — Ничего не было. У нас есть еще кофе? 

 

— — —

Не было, так не было. В следующие дни Сэм, похоже, даже не вспоминал об этом поцелуе, чему Дин был только рад (и вовсе не был втайне разочарован или еще что-нибудь в этом роде). Он решил остаться в этом мотеле, пока у Сэма совсем не пройдет лихорадка, или пока не кончатся деньги на карточке — смотря что произойдет раньше.

Сэм продолжал твердить, что с ним все в порядке. По сравнению с последними днями он и правда держался отлично, хотя все так же часто оглядывался, старался как можно больше времени проводить на улице и ни разу не подошел к импале. 

«Все в порядке, как же», — мрачно подумал Дин, копаясь в своей сумке и краем глаза поглядывая на Сэмми.   
Может быть, как раз из-за того, что он пытался одновременно делать два дела, чистая рубашка, которая должна была (он точно это знал) лежать в сумке, загадочным образом от него ускользала. Но даже когда он полностью сосредоточился на поисках и едва не влез в сумку с головой, то нашел внутри только грязное белье. Досадливо вздохнув, он пошел смотреть под подушкой, потом под кроватью. В последнее время он постоянно терял вещи, и это начинало раздражать. 

Наконец ему на глаза попался шкаф для одежды. Они с Сэмом никогда не клали одежду в шкаф, если задерживались на одном месте меньше недели, но кто знает, может быть, ночью он ходил во сне и перекладывал вещи на полки. Это так же вероятно, как и то, что рубашка могла бесследно раствориться в воздухе. Или все-таки чуть менее вероятно. Но он все равно открыл дверцы, чтобы потом с чистой совестью сказать, что искал везде. 

Рубашки внутри не было — и хорошо, значит, во сне он все-таки не ходил. Но вместо нее с пустой полки на Дина уставился тряпичный желтый прямоугольник с дурацкой жизнерадостной улыбкой. 

Дин нахмурился, скорее от изумления. Наклонился и взял куклу в руки, чтобы показать Сэму. 

— Ого! Смотри, что я нашел.

Сэм, который сидел на кровати к нему спиной, обернулся и тоже недоуменно нахмурился:

— Игрушечный кусок сыра?

— Ну ты даешь, — иногда Дину трудно было поверить, что Сэм и правда его брат. — Это же Губка Боб — Квадратные Штаны. Он живет в ананасе на дне океана. 

— Я даже не хочу спрашивать, откуда ты это знаешь. 

— Долгие скучные вечера, брат пропадает в библиотеке, а по телевизору в мотеле идут три с половиной канала, — пожал плечами Дин. 

Сэм выпрямился и тут же поморщился от неосторожного движения. 

— Я думал, ты в это время смотришь порно. 

— Даже порно надоедает. И потом, за него надо платить.

Сэм поглядел на Дина, потом на тряпичную куклу с нарисованными дырками. Дин завел глаза: 

— Даже не начинай.

— Где ты ее нашел? — быстро спросил Сэм.

— В шкафу. Наверное, кто-то забыл, — Дин подбросил куклу в воздух и снова поймал. — Я всегда знал, что на самом деле в мотелях никто никогда не прибирается. 

Сэм улыбнулся: 

— Хочешь оставить ее себе? Будет с кем поговорить, когда я опять уйду в библиотеку. 

Дин подумал, не запустить ли ему в Сэма куклой. Это было бы так естественно. Но она казалась необычно тяжелой, будто набитой песком, а Сэм еще не совсем поправился, и удар мог оказаться слишком сильным. Поэтому Дин просто сказал: «Боже упаси» и посадил куклу обратно на полку. 

Однако Губка Боб напомнил ему о существовании телевизора, и он устроился перед экраном, намереваясь убить часок-другой на это приятно-бессмысленное занятие. Сэм по-прежнему вел себя беспокойно. Дину пришло в голову, что постоянно быть навзводе, вот так, без передышки, наверное, очень тяжело. У Сэма снова был измученный вид. Как, впрочем, и все последние месяцы. 

— Я иду на улицу, — сказал Сэм с легким вызовом, как будто ждал, что Дин его не пустит. Он уже встал и подошел к двери. Дин заметил, что он до сих пор немного прихрамывет. Их потасовка несколько дней назад вряд ли пошла на пользу вывихнутой лодыжке. 

Дин посмотрел в окно. Занавеска была опущена, но он мог сказать, что солнце светит ярко, а на небе, должно быть, ни облачка. В такой день не годится сидеть в четырех стенах. 

— Куртку не забудь, — напомнил он брату. Тот бросил на него раздраженный взгляд и нарочно не стал брать куртку. 

Выйдя вслед за ним на улицу, Дин обнаружил, что там не так холодно, как он ожидал. Скорее даже довольно тепло. В конце концов, до мая оставалось совсем недолго. 

Неожиданно Дин вспомнил, что через несколько дней у Сэма будет день рождения. Ему исполнится двадцать девять. А до тридцати он может не дожить. Мысль о том, что на самом деле Сэм не должен был дожить и до двадцати четырех, почему-то принесла мало утешения. В этот момент Дин вдруг почувствовал, что отчаяние, от которого он вечно отмахивался, наваливается на него всей тяжестью. Он посмотрел на брата — солнце в волосах, рубашка висит мешком на исхудавших плечах. Сколько ему еще осталось? 

Как будто специально выбрав самый неподходящий момент, Сэм обернулся, и легкая улыбка тут же исчезла с его лица. 

— Дин? Что с тобой? — он встревоженно шагнул к брату. — Ты как? 

«Как обычно. Просто не хочу тебя потерять», — подумал Дин. Вслух он этого, разумеется, не сказал. Как и того, что когда Сэм смотрит на него вот так, широко раскрытыми, полными тревоги глазами (ведь это же Сэм, он всегда чувствует, если Дину плохо, только никогда не чувствует, _почему_ ), ему становится еще хуже. 

— Я нормально, — сказал он. — Но сказывается острая нехватка пива в организме. 

Сэм поглядел на него с сомнением. 

— Знаешь, если ты чувствуешь себя не очень, мы можем…

— Свежий воздух еще никому не вредил, — перебил Дин. — Как и пиво. Я возьму пару бутылок из багажника, а потом мы найдем какое-нибудь тихое место. 

Сэм посмотрел на него с кривоватой улыбкой, которая не могла скрыть тревоги и неуверенности, застывших в глазах. 

Когда они шли по тропинке к лесу, он держался к Дину ближе, чем обычно, так близко, что иногда задевал его локтем. А Дин думал: «Я так люблю тебя, что мне не хочется жить».

 

— — —

Некоторое время все шло нормально, если не считать того, что рубашка Дина так и не нашлась, и что еще хуже, на следующий день у него пропал один ботинок. Он сбросил ботинки у кровати, когда раздевался перед сном, а утром одного уже не было. Сначала он обвинил Сэма, решив, что это очередная дурацкая шутка, но Сэм клялся, что он тут ни при чем. Он по-настоящему расстроился, когда Дин начал на него кричать, — они уже собрались уезжать, но не мог же Дин выйти из номера в одном, мать его, ботинке — и Дин тут же вспомнил, что во-первых Сэму сейчас и без того тяжело, а во-вторых, что он никогда первым не начинал их шуточные войны. Сэм помогал ему искать ботинок повсюду, и под конец сам разозлился. В итоге Дину пришлось прыгать до машины на одной ноге и покупать в городе новую пару обуви. 

Это его особенно взбесило. Найти нормальную подходящую обувь было делом небыстрым, поэтому они предпочитали носить свою, пока она не развалится окончательно. 

Тайна пропавшего ботинка так и не была раскрыта, и это беспокоило Дина. Ботинки не пропадают сами по себе. А мысль, что кто-то пробрался в номер, застал их обоих спящими и ушел, взяв на память один ботинок, была такой нелепой, что становилось уже не смешно. Кроме того, в последнее время Дин спал очень чутко, его часто будили кошмары Сэма (в те ночи, когда Сэм вообще спал).

Можно было предположить, что в мотеле хозяйничает призрак, но соль и защитные знаки всегда оставались нетронутыми, а кроме того, тогда пришлось бы признать, что точно такой же призрак был с ними в доме Бобби, где Сэм умудрился неизвестно куда подевать две обоймы от своего тауруса и книгу, которую держал рядом с кроватью. 

Как раз тогда ему стало настолько хуже, что он начал уговаривать Дина уехать.

Они перебрались в другой мотель. Сэм нашел в газете что-то, похожее на очередное дело, в одном из соседних городков, а Дин счел, что брат уже достаточно набрался сил, и они могли бы этим делом заняться. Судя по всему, их ждал обыкновенный призрак. Сэмми, решил Дин, может заниматься расследованием сколько душе угодно, а Дин посолит и сожжет, и вообще разберется с возмущенным духом, если тот вздумает им мешать. 

Предчувствуя, что Сэм, узнав о таком раскладе, начнет спорить, он не сказал ему заранее, что пойдет на охоту один, намереваясь дождаться момента, когда Сэм заснет, или просто ускользнуть под каким-нибудь благовидным предлогом, вроде покупки еды. 

Это был блестящий план, и все шло как по маслу. 

До тех пор, пока Сэм не отправился вместе с Дином к одному из свидетелей, который после нападения призрака едва не остался без глаз. Свидетеля звали Дэнни. Братья застали его за работой в саду. Он коротко поздоровался, даже предложил им кофе, но было заметно, что он не слишком рад их приходу (еще одна пара журналистов, заинтересовавшихся его историей). Отвечая на вопросы, Дэнни не отрывался от работы. Он расчищал заросшую кустарником площадку на заднем дворе, и Дину с Сэмом приходилось повышать голос, чтобы перекричать шум небольшого садового шредера. Вернее, повышать голос приходилось Дину. Сэм не проронил ни слова с того момента, как они вошли в сад, и Дину понадобилось слишком много времени, чтобы заметить это молчание и понять, что происходит.

В сущности, он так ничего и не замечал, пока об этом не сказал Дэнни. Тот вдруг смолк на полуслове, уставился Дину за спину и спросил с грубоватой заботой, немедленно напомнившей ему о Бобби:

— С вашим напарником все в порядке? 

Почувствовав, как внутри все переворачивается, Дин обернулся. Сэм стоял в нескольких шагах от него, бледный как смерть, и неотрывно глядел на шредер. Ветки одну за другой затягивало внутрь машины, где мелькали лезвия, а с другой стороны сыпались мелкие обрубки. Сквозь шум мотора было слышно, как ветки ломаются с сухим хрустом, похожим на хруст костей.

Дину не понадобилось и секунды, чтобы догадаться, что сейчас видит брат. Даже не подумав извиниться перед Дэнни, он сгреб Сэма за плечи (резко, почти грубо, такие худые под его руками), развернул и потащил его прочь, за угол дома и к машине. Сэм пошел за ним, не сопротивляясь, по-прежнему глядя невидящими глазами на что-то, чего, к счастью, не мог видеть Дин.

В десяти метрах от машины Сэма затрясло. Еще через пять метров он упал на колени, и его вырвало на тротуар остатками сегодняшнего скудного завтрака. Как только его перестало рвать, Дин снова потащил его вперед. Он знал, что должен как можно скорее увести Сэма отсюда. 

Но дойти до машины им не удалось. Сэму не удалось даже толком подняться на ноги, как худший кошмар Дина снова стал реальностью: Сэм конвульсивно содрогнулся, его глаза невидяще распахнулись, и у него начался новый приступ — хотя с предыдущего раза еще не прошло и недели. Дэнни, который, оказывается, пошел вслед за ними и с тревогой наблюдал за происходящим, пробормотал, что вызовет скорую, и бросился к дому.

— Нет! — выкрикнул Дин. Или не выкрикнул, а прошептал, он сам не понял. Он мог только надеяться, что сказал это намного спокойнее и увереннее, чем на самом деле себя чувствовал. 

Он держал судорожно выгибающегося брата и одновременно убеждал Дэнни, что все в порядке, это пройдет, Сэмми просто нужно принять лекарства, и все будет в порядке. Эпилепсия, соврал Дин, хотя не был уверен, совпадают ли симптомы. Но даже если нет, Дэнни, кажется, тоже был не большим специалистом в этой области. Объяснение его вполне удовлетворило, и он старался по возможности помочь. В любой другой день Дин был бы благодарен, но сейчас ему хотелось только, чтобы все как можно скорее закончилось, чтобы Дэнни куда-нибудь исчез, а приступ у Сэма прекратился. 

Но приступ все не прекращался. 

Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем Дину удалось поднять безжизненное тело брата и дотащить до машины. На этот раз Дэнни действительно очень помог, вовремя открыв дверь, чтобы Дин смог уложить Сэма на заднее сиденье. 

— Вы уверены, что с ним все в порядке? — спросил Дэнни. Для человека, которому призрак недавно чуть не выцарапал глаза, он вел себя на редкость участливо. Дин кивнул. 

— Он придет в себя через час, — сказал он, хотя сам ни секунды в это не верил. 

 

— — —

Сэм не пришел в себя ни через час, ни через пять часов. Дин уложил его на кровать в мотеле и ждал. Прошло пять часов, потом десять, а он все не решался позвонить Бобби. Ведь иногда нужно просто подождать, говорил он себе. Может быть, на этот раз Сэму понадобится больше времени, чем обычно, но он обязательно выкарабкается, а значит, незачем беспокоить старика. 

Привыкнув постоянно думать о том, что однажды Сэм все-таки не выкарабкается, он упрямо отказывался верить, что этот момент уже пришел. 

Выглянув в окно, он со слабым удивлением понял, что давно наступила ночь. К Дэнни они поехали еще до полудня. Потом он понял, что не может сказать, какая по счету это ночь — первая или четвертая. Невозможно, чтобы время шло так медленно. 

Спать он не ложился. 

Сэм не очнулся ни в полночь, ни в час ночи. Около двух Дин поднял глаза к потолку и сказал: «Кас…», но больше ничего не прибавил. Кастиэль был занят своей войной. А может, уже погиб. В любом случае, он им не поможет. Никто не мог им помочь. Они были одни. Обычно Дина это вполне устраивало. Но только не сейчас, когда его сил не хватало, чтобы спасти Сэмми. 

Следующим вечером призрак, на которого они должны были охотиться, убил еще одного человека. Но днем Сэм пришел в себя, и Дину было совсем не до того. 

На другой день он передал дело Бобби, заставил Сэма проглотить самые сильные обезболивающие из всех, которые сам когда-либо пробовал, и погрузил его в машину. 

На полпути к Миннесоте, когда Сэм свернулся клубком на заднем сиденье, провалившись в лихорадочное забытье, Дин вдруг вспомнил, что два дня назад у его брата был день рождения.


	6. ГЛАВА 5

ГЛАВА 5

Пастору Джиму принадлежал маленький домик неподалеку от церкви, в которой он служил. Официально он завещал этот дом Бобби, но тот ни разу не был там после смерти старого друга. Бобби не дал Дину и Сэму ключей от дома, но рассказал, какие ловушки в нем стоят, и это можно было расценивать как приглашение останавливаться там в любое время, когда им понадобится. Благо с их отточенными за много лет навыками они вполне могли обойтись и без ключей. Хотя Дину пришлось признать, что замки у старого пастора посложнее нынешних. 

На первый взгляд дом и сад, как и прежний их хозяин, казались совершенно безобидными. Учитывая, что Сэм был по-прежнему не в себе и склонен без предупреждения впадать в молчаливую панику, Дин от души порадовался, что бывал тут раньше и знал, где что искать.

В этом доме они иногда гостили в детстве. Если отец заранее знал, что вынужден будет отлучиться дольше, чем на несколько дней, он оставлял их под присмотром пастора. Еще пару раз они останавливались у Джима, когда одному из них требовалось время, чтобы отлежаться после ранения. 

Последний раз они были здесь при жизни Джима, когда Дину исполнилось семнадцать. У него было сотрясение мозга и тройной перелом ноги после охоты на полтергейста, которая как-то неожиданно понеслась под откос (точнее, вниз по лестнице). Дин смутно помнил, как Сэм с отцом ругались у его постели приглушенными голосами (к счастью, не кричали, как обычно, но только потому, что у Дина раскалывалась голова). Он помнил, что Сэм держал его за руку, а где-то неподалеку все время чувствовалось спокойное и надежное присутствие Джима. Остальное в воспоминаниях путалось: таблетки не могли до конца заглушить боль, и после сотрясения в голове все плыло. 

Гораздо лучше он помнил предыдущий раз — тогда Дину было двенадцать, и отец в последний раз оставил их в чужом доме. Дин помнил, как сжимал маленькую ручку Сэмми в своей руке. (Вскоре после этого Сэм решил, что если он знает правду о монстрах, он уже слишком взрослый, чтобы держаться за руку старшего брата.) Помнил, как Сэмми задавал вопросы, и как Джим терпеливо на них отвечал. Помнил, как упрашивал Джима не рассказывать отцу, что Сэм узнал правду. Он боялся, что как только Джону это станет известно, детство Сэма безвозвратно закончится. 

И как выяснилось, он был прав. 

Разряжая ловушки в гостиной, Дин вспомнил, как отец остановил машину у обочины перед импалой, горе и ярость на его лице, когда он сказал им, что Джим убит. От него остались только пустой дом и ворох историй, которые они не могли никому рассказать.

Даже отца теперь не стало. 

В доме было тихо. Вечерние тени выползали из углов, пахло холодом давно заброшенных комнат и немного пылью. Когда Сэм придет в себя, он наверняка проведет целый день за уборкой. Пока же Дин устроил брата на диване. Пусть выспится как следует, и ему станет лучше. (Иначе и быть не могло — ни к какому другому развитию событий Дин просто не был готов). 

 

— — — 

Сэм проснулся, дрожа от холода и боли, в размытом свете раннего утра, когда небо на востоке едва начинало светлеть. Тишину нарушало только глубокое дыхание спящего Дина. 

Сэм понял, что это Дин, еще до того, как увидел его, свернувшегося на диване. Он присмотрелся. На первый взгляд, Дин спал спокойно, но Сэм слишком хорошо его знал, и сразу заметил признаки неладного: время от времени Дин вздрагивал во сне и чуть задерживал дыхание. Ему явно снилось что-то плохое. 

Впрочем, кошмар, судя по всему, еще не достиг критического уровня. Сэм усмехнулся про себя — интересно, когда их жизнь успела дойти то того, что приходится по косвенным признакам оценивать, насколько тяжелый у брата кошмар и решать, стоит его будить или дать ему еще поспать. Каждая лишняя минута отдыха была драгоценной. 

На этот раз он не стал будить Дина. Тот едва держался на ногах от усталости, ему необходима была передышка, и чем больше, тем лучше. 

Неожиданно Сэм понял, что даже не знает, какой сегодня день. Он потерял счет времени, а вокруг не было ничего, что могло бы дать ему подсказку. Но, как ни странно, он сразу понял, где они, — странно, потому что не видел этого места уже много лет (или столетий?). 

Со смерти Джима Мерфи здесь ничего не изменилось. У пастора не осталось семьи, а если кто-то из его старых друзей в последние годы бывал в этом доме, они не трогали его личных вещей. 

Маленький дом напоминал святилище или музей. 

Вещей у Джима было не так уж много. Обстановку нельзя было назвать совсем спартанской, но избыточной роскошью она тоже не отличалась. И это очень подходило Джиму, подумал Сэм, — особенно если вспомнить, что самое ценное имущество пастора хранилось в оружейном тайнике в подвале. 

На каминной полке стояло несколько фотографий в рамках. В темноте Сэм не мог разобрать, кто на них изображен, но знал, что там есть фото, на котором сам Джим, Бобби, Калеб и их отец стояли, вскинув на плечи винтовки и улыбаясь в камеру, как будто собирались охотиться на оленей. Еще там было старое фото маленькой девочки — Сэм не знал, кто это, и никогда не спрашивал. И фотография Джима с маленьким Сэмом на коленях (на переднем плане сбоку кривлялся и строил гримасы Дин). 

Неожиданно на Сэма нахлынули непрошеные воспоминания: сука Мег, от руки которой погиб Джим, и Кастиэль — он целует ее, прижав к стене, и несет какую-то чушь про разносчика пиццы. Видение поблекло так же быстро, как появилось, оставив Сэма в смутной растерянности. Он точно знал, что видел это, и знал, что ровно ничего тогда не почувствовал. 

Дин всхлипнул во сне. Звук был таким тихим, что кто-нибудь другой не обратил бы на него внимания, но Сэм был не кто-нибудь другой. Немедленно забыв обо всем, он присел на ручку дивана и осторожно положил ладонь брату на лоб. 

Будить Дина все-таки не понадобилось. Он успокоился от прикосновения Сэма, и Сэм сидел рядом с ним, пока не взошло солнце. Он не так много мог сделать для брата, но позволить ему выспаться было в его силах. 

В конце концов, он поднялся с дивана, оставив Дина досматривать спокойные сны, и, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, двинулся в ванную. 

В тот момент, когда он открывал дверь, из гостиной послышался какой-то звук. 

Сэм обернулся, и в то же мгновение краем глаза заметил, что за дверью ванной кто-то стоит. 

Сердце рванулось так, будто хотело пробить ребра изнутри. Застыв, Сэм уставился в ванную, но там, разумеется, было пусто. 

Черт побери, неужели это снова началось? Немалым усилием воли Сэм заставил себя стоять на месте и успокоиться. Он знал, что здесь никого нет. Инстинкты завывали, что отсюда надо бежать без оглядки, но глаза говорили ему, что ванная пуста. Здесь ничего нет, и ничего _не может быть_ , потому если дом Бобби — это форт, то дом Джима — настоящая крепость. Джима Мерфи никак нельзя было назвать легкомысленным. 

Меньше всего Сэму хотелось беспокоить Дина очередным приступом так скоро после предыдущего. Возможно, если он будет напоминать себе, что да, он действительно сходит с ума, а в таком состоянии всякое бывает, это позволит ему продержаться немного дольше? Он глубоко втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, сказал себе, что ничего не боится, и шагнул в ванную, где не было никого и ничего, только холодная кафельная плитка под ногами. 

Стоя перед зеркалом, Сэм долго смотрел невидящим взглядом на свое отражение. В доме не было электричества, но утреннего света, проникавшего в маленькое окно, хватало, чтобы разглядеть глубокие линии вокруг глаз и рта, которые заставляли его казаться старше. (Хотя и не таким старым, как он себя чувствовал).

Отражение смотрело на него из зеркала словно осуждающе, или, по меньшей мере, с какой-то мыслью. Сэм первым отвел взгляд. Пустил воду и наклонился, чтобы умыться. Ледяная вода обожгла кожу, но именно это ему сейчас было нужно. 

Несколько минут он простоял так, опираясь о раковину и собираясь с духом. Вода стекала по его лицу и капала с волос. Потом он заговорил. 

— Кас… — произнес он едва слышным хриплым шепотом. — Я знаю, что ты занят своей войной. Я не жду, что ты придешь или как-то дашь о себе знать, но я надеюсь, что ты меня слышишь. Просто… — он глубоко вздохнул. Неуверенный судорожный вздох, но дышать все же было намного проще, чем искать правильные слова. — Я, наверное, недолго еще протяну, а Дин … Дину сейчас совсем плохо. У него снова начались кошмары, Кас. И он… он совсем себя загонял. И когда меня не станет… в переносном смысле… будет лучше, если меня не станет совсем, понимаешь? То есть будет конечно не лучше, но… все-таки немного получше. Он сможет отпустить меня и двигаться дальше. Вряд ли я от этого умру, и не думаю, что Дин сможет… Я боюсь, что он опять окажется привязан ко мне, хотя мне-то после этого будет уже все равно. Поэтому я хотел попросить тебя убить меня, когда придет время. — Почти забавно, как легко ему удалось произнести это вслух. — Я хочу, чтобы Дин больше не чувствовал, что он за меня отвечает. И может быть, если бы ты мог… 

Нет, так не годится. Дин столько отдал для Каса и для всего мира, что Сэм не должен робко просить. Он может требовать ради своего брата, и он это сделает. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты присмотрел за ним, — сказал он окрепшим голосом. — Я знаю своего брата, ему будет трудно. Ему нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь был с ним рядом. Хотя бы это ты можешь для него сделать. 

Сэм поднял голову и снова взглянул на свое отражение. И вдруг заметил, что хотя с его волос капает вода, у отражения волосы так и остались сухими. 

А потом оно чуть подалось вперед и, не сводя с него глаз, прошептало: 

— Привет, Сэм. 

 

— — —

Что бы ни снилось Дину перед этим, все было моментально забыто. Разбуженный грохотом бьющегося стекла, он вскочил на ноги и бросился бежать, на ходу выхватывая оружие, еще до того как успел толком проснуться и понять, где он, и что происходит. 

К тому времени как он это вспомнил, гостиная осталась далеко позади. Не зная, откуда раздался звук, Дин сначала заглянул в кухню и только потом нашел Сэма в маленькой ванной. Тот сидел среди осколков разбитого зеркала, и в первое мгновение Дину показалось, что он играет в какую-то игру — искромсанными руками он перекладывал на полу осколки. 

Дин понятия не имел, что Сэм делает, и не собирался выяснять.

Он даже не пытался заговорить с Сэмом — просто присел перед ним на корточки и взял его за обе руки. Руки были скользкими от крови, но Сэм не шарахнулся от него. Вместо этого он поднял взгляд, и Дин с немалым удивлением понял, что Сэм в ясном уме и гораздо спокойнее, чем можно было ожидать. 

— Мне все равно, что ты сейчас скажешь, — произнес Сэм напряженно, но совершенно отчетливо. — В этом доме призрак. 

— Ничего здесь нет, — ответил Дин. Он встал и попытался поднять Сэма, но тот не дался. — Нет и не может быть. Джим перевернулся бы в гробу и лично явился надрать задницу любому призраку, у которого хватило бы наглости залезть к нему в дом. Бункер у Бобби и тот защищен слабее. 

— Нет, — Сэм покачал головой и вернулся к своему странному занятию. — Я не знаю, как это возможно. Но здесь что-то есть. Должно быть!

Дин различил в голосе брата нотку отчаяния. Что-то _должно быть_ не так с домом, иначе придется признать, что проблема в Сэме. 

Обычно Сэм проявлял больше здравого смысла и никогда не делал поспешных выводов только потому, что они были более удобными. И это больше, чем что-либо другое, сказало Дину, до какой степени напуган его брат. 

— Ну ладно, — неохотно согласился он. (Что еще ему оставалось — сказать: «Нет, извини, ты просто совсем съехал с катушек»? Никогда в жизни) . — Я проверю. Но только после того, как ты покажешь мне руки. 

Сэм положил последний осколок на пол и встал. Дин ожидал бурного сопротивления, и такая легкая капитуляция его удивила, но он ничего не сказал. Сэм даже самостоятельно пошел за ним на кухню и сидел спокойно, пока Дин обрабатывал многочисленные порезы у него на ладони и на пальцах. Когда Дин протирал раны спиртом, он даже не вздрогнул. Он вообще ни на что не реагировал, как будто унесся мыслями совсем далеко. Однако опасения Дина оказались напрасными — как только он закончил, Сэм снова встрепенулся, будто вышел из режима ожидания. 

Он посмотрел на забрызганный кровью кафельный пол и сказал: 

— Надо вымыть. 

— Джим не обидится, — заверил его Дин, но Сэм, не слушая, подошел к кухонной раковине. 

Борясь с непонятной тревогой, Дин все-таки нашел в себе силы выпустить брата из вида на несколько минут и вернулся в ванную, чтобы собрать с пола осколки. Перепачканные подсыхающей кровью, они лежали так, как их оставили. Дин вздохнул, присел на корточки и начал осторожно собирать их и бросать в пакет, который захватил с собой из кухни. 

Стоило ему поднять первый осколок, как он понял, что за игрой был занят тут Сэм: все до единого осколки были перевернуты зеркальной стороной вниз. Это объясняло, почему Сэм так легко с ним пошел — он просто закончил свою работу. 

О том, что подвигло Сэма на это, Дин мог только догадываться. Он поднял один из самых крупных осколков и перевернул, но не увидел ничего, кроме собственного отражения под пленкой размазанной крови брата. 

 

— — —

На самом деле Сэм твердо знал, что он не сумасшедший. То есть не настолько сумасшедший, как могло показаться, — и именно это все усложняло. Безумие подстерегало его давно, и Сэму это было прекрасно известно, а значит, в конечном итоге он был не в состоянии трезво оценить собственное психическое состояние.

Когда все вокруг вдруг расплывалось смазанными пятнами, и он проваливался в горячий туман агонии, когда смотрел на брата и видел, что его глаза вытекают из глазниц, и стены комнаты охватывает пламя, когда Люцифер нашептывал ему на таком древнем енохианском, которого не понял бы даже Кастиэль, а Сэм понимал все до последнего слова, — в такие моменты он твердо знал, что он в аду, и никогда оттуда не вырвется. 

Но потом все заканчивалось, и он оставался в бесплодном отчаянии, остро сознавая, что сходит с ума. Тогда он мог обернуться и сказать: «Да, я был не в себе». 

И были еще моменты, когда реальности соединялись, как будто он, находясь в одной из них, в то же время видел другую. Тогда он чувствовал, как все ускользает от него, пытался удержаться, но не мог понять, за что именно нужно держаться. Все это оставляло его со стойким ощущением подступающего безумия. 

Но только не сейчас. Ожившее отражение в зеркале и страшная тень, возникающая на краю зрения, — неважно, сколько часов и даже дней могло пройти, они казались не менее реальными, чем Дин, который входил в комнату, подносил к губам кружку кофе… или в ярости припечатывал Сэма к стене и зажимал ему рот поцелуем.

Тот случай отнюдь не добавил Сэму душевного равновесия. (Как и новая привычка Дина садиться по ночам на край его кровати и, думая, что Сэм спит, осторожно гладить его по лицу и волосам. Сэм не знал, что об этом думать. И хуже того, не мог с уверенностью сказать, хочет ли он, чтобы Дин перестал. Хочет ли, чтобы того поцелуя и правда никогда не было).

Сэм никогда не признался бы Дину, насколько все это путает его и сбивает с толку. Отличать реальность от видений становилось все труднее. Иногда он думал, что если бы Дин в тот раз не сказал, что ничего не было, у него появилась бы какая-то определенность, точка опоры, возвращаясь к которой, он мог бы оценивать происходящее. Он знал, что это случилось на самом деле, но и нечто, явившееся ему в ванной, казалось не менее реальным. И даже более. 

Он жил в мире, где легче было поверить в обладающее собственной волей отражение, чем в то, что старшему брату придет в голову его поцеловать. 

Именно то, что все это казалось одинаково настоящим, и пугало больше всего. Его связь с действительностью и в лучшие времена была не слишком прочной, а это происшествие грозило окончательно ее разорвать. Но хуже всего было то, что раньше он еще мог, пусть и не сразу, определить, что было на самом деле, а что нет. Теперь у него не осталось и этого. Он знал, что видит, слышит, чувствует невозможное. Дин прав, это место защищено не хуже, чем дом Бобби и их импала. И все же он был уверен — здесь что-то есть. Он чувствовал его присутствие, его злую волю, безмолвное сосредоточение. Но этого _не могло_ быть, и Сэм уже не знал, чему верить. 

Сэм и представить не мог, что когда-нибудь будет искренне желать, чтобы их преследовал призрак. Глупая надежда, но тогда, по крайней мере, в происходящем была бы какая-то привычная логика. 

 

— — — 

После того, как они проверили защиту, поставленную Джимом, и добавили кое-что от себя, предположение, что в доме поселился призрак, можно было смело отмести. Сэм пытался убедить себя в этом, но чувства твердили ему обратное. Один раз он даже поругался из-за этого с Дином. Тот явно что-то чувствовал, но изо всех сил делал вид, будто ничего не происходит. Сэм замечал, что он тоже начал поеживаться, как будто холод, давно тянувшийся за Сэмом, нагнал и его. Замечал, как Дин поворачивает голову на звуки, которые были слышны ему одному, — царапанье за стенами, шаги в пустой прихожей. 

— Ничего там нет, — говорил Дин, но оборачивался даже раньше, чем это делал Сэм. И Дин тоже постоянно терял вещи или находил их в самых неожиданных местах. Когда ключи от машины обнаружились в одном из кухонных ящиков, он огрызался на Сэма до самого вечера. Когда Сэм нашел свой любимый нож в мокрой траве за домом, он даже не стал рассказывать об этом Дину. 

Призрака нет и не может быть, настойчиво повторял Дин, когда Сэм решил, что оставаться в доме небезопасно. Он видел то же самое, но это было невозможно — следовательно, этого не было. 

В конце концов, Сэму пришлось согласиться. Все-таки он был наполовину сумасшедшим, и может быть, это действительно он положил ключи в кухонный ящик или выбросил нож, когда бродил вокруг дома, ища что-нибудь важное — например, мелкие косточки из левой руки, которые где-то потерялись, когда его последний раз собирали из праха. Может быть, это просто скрипел и вздыхал старый дом. Все было более правдоподобным, чем то, что призрак способен приблизиться к этому месту.

А то, что Дин постоянно мерз, объяснялось тем, что он был измотан до предела — ведь он давно уже не спал по ночам, присматривая за младшим братом, своей вечной обузой. Сэм видел, что круги у него под глазами становятся с каждым днем все темнее. Именно из-за этого он, в конце концов, сдался почти без боя. Куда бы они ни поехали, оно последует за ними, а значит, с тем же успехом они могут остаться здесь и дать Дину возможность отдохнуть. 

Поэтому Сэм перестал жаловаться на то, что ему мерещилось, и просто не спал по ночам, следя за братом, чтобы, если понадобится, защитить его.

 

— — —   
Дин никогда раньше не поднимался на чердак в доме Джима, но не сомневался, что там хранится что-то ценное, хотя бы потому что последние три ловушки его чуть не угробили. Две из них могли бы прервать его земное существование даже несмотря на то, что он был человеком, и живым, а не поднятым из могилы. В последнюю ловушку Дин все-таки попал, но не пострадал лишь по той причине, что он был не вампир.   
Для скромного старого пастора у Джима были на удивление жестокие хобби. 

Дин надеялся, что ловушки стоят здесь не просто так. Досадно было бы после всех переживаний обнаружить, что старый друг поставил их только чтобы не терять навыков — хотя сам он тоже решил слазить на чердак исключительно от скуки. 

Впрочем, что бы ни охраняли эти ловушки, вряд ли оно могло помочь Сэму, а кроме этого Дина сейчас ничего не интересовало. 

Забавно, как меняются с возрастом приоритеты. 

Доказав, что он достоин доступа на чердак, Дин обнаружил, что там пыльно, но на удивление аккуратно. Сэму бы понравилось — сравнительно чисто, и при этом достаточно старого хлама, в котором можно найти что-то увлекательное. 

При виде картонных коробок, которые штабелями уходили под низкий чердачный потолок, Дин широко ухмыльнулся. Значит, здешние сокровища без труда можно перенести вниз. Оставалось только отыскать для Сэмми что-нибудь интересное.

В основном в коробках хранилась посуда, где-то нашлись — чего Дин совсем не ожидал — старые куклы и другие игрушки. Он задумался, откуда они у Джима. Возможно, это были вещи городских детишек, которые Джим по какой-то причине сохранил. 

Еще в нескольких коробках были бумаги и книги. Это должно особенно заинтересовать Сэма. Кто знает, может, ему удастся найти что-нибудь стоящее. В отличие от Дина, Сэм был способен читать и просто так, даже если не искал ничего конкретного. 

Кроме того, за этим занятием его вряд ли подстерегала серьезная опасность — разве что порезать палец о край страницы. 

Дин поднял одну коробку с бумагами и пару более легких с игрушками и спустился с ними вниз. Вряд ли то, что Джим пытался защитить ловушками, окажется именно в этих коробках, но если все пойдет как запланировано, у них будет еще несколько дней, чтобы не торопясь изучить содержимое чердака. 

Когда Дин ушел на чердак, Сэм читал книгу. Он и сейчас ее читал, хотя Дин не был уверен, перевернул ли Сэм за все это время хоть одну страницу. В книгу он смотрел с тем же выражением, что и в серое небо за окном — так, словно там показывали какой-то депрессивный фильм. Лишь иногда он моргал, или скорее, ненадолго прикрывал глаза, а потом снова слабо встряхивался. 

Похоже, младший совсем расклеился. Дин мог бы подмешать снотворное ему в кофе, но в последний раз, когда он так сделал, у Сэма случился едва ли не худший за последнее время кошмар, а хуже всего было то, что Дин _не мог его разбудить_.

Лучше дождаться, когда он отключится сам, решил Дин. По крайней мере, так его можно будет при необходимости растрясти. Может быть, им повезет, и бумаги, которые он нашел на чердаке, окажутся такими скучными, что Сэм через какое-то время заснет над ними. 

Но бумаги, наоборот, вернули Сэма к действительности — он встрепенулся, когда Дин с глухим стуком поставил перед ним коробку, и спросил: 

— Что это? 

Он был бледен, круги под глазами стали почти черными. Когда он открывал верхнюю коробку, Дин заметил, что у него трясутся руки. 

— Нашел на чердаке, — отозвался Дин. — Можно сказать, рисковал ради них жизнью. Если тебе больше нечем заняться — ну знаешь, поесть или поспать — помоги мне разобрать их. Посмотрим, что там такого важного. 

Сэм уже взял в руки первую стопку бумаг — судя по всему, старые рецепты и газетные вырезки — и пролистывал ее. Вид у него стал гораздо живее, чем раньше, так что план Дина, похоже, провалился. Хотя он и не рассчитывал, что Сэм сыграет спящую красавицу сразу, как только увидит старые бумаги. Он оставил брата за чтением, а сам принялся изучать содержимое первой коробки с игрушками.

В ней чего только не было — мягкие игрушки, наборы лего, даже большая машинка на радиоуправлении, хотя, увы, без пульта. В надежде найти пульт Дин открыл вторую коробку, но вместо него обнаружил кое-что другое. 

— Ну привет, — сказал он с кривой улыбкой. — А ты все такой же желтый и страшный. 

Сэм поднял глаза и тоже скривился.

— Не думал, что он тебе так понравится. Ты решил взять его с собой? 

— Ты же меня знаешь. Когда это я мог устоять перед такой красотой, — отшутился Дин, покрутив в руках Губку Боба. — Вот и старина Джим был к нему неравнодушен. 

Игрушки в коробках были старыми, краска на них выцвела или облупилась. Ухмыляющееся пронзительно-желтое существо выглядело рядом с ними на редкость неуместно.

Впрочем, не более, чем любые другие игрушки в доме священника, который в свободное время охотился за нечистью.

— Это пыль к нему неравнодушна, — сказал Сэм и чихнул. В самом деле, Губка Боб, как и остальные игрушки, бог знает сколько лет пролежавшие на чердаке, был чудовищно пыльным. И неожиданно тяжелым, совсем как та кукла, которую Дин нашел в мотельной комнате. Он рассеянно подумал, не проглотил ли Губка Боб пульт от машинки, который он искал. 

Но как выяснилось, тот был ни при чем. Дин нашел пульт под старой лоскутной куклой и сейчас же забыл обо всем на свете. Остаток дня он провел, пытаясь починить игрушечный автомобиль. 

 

— — — 

Еще через два дня Дин пришел к выводу, что их все-таки преследуют. Их преследовал жизнерадостный желтый уродец с длинным носом, который жил в ананасе на дне океана. 

Он сидел на подоконнике, выглядывая из-за занавески, и смотрел на Дина круглыми глазами с кокетливыми длинными ресницами. Должно быть, его оставила дочка соседа по палате, который лежал вместе с Сэмом. Дину остро захотелось схватить девчонку за шиворот и наорать на нее, чтобы она не смела разбрасывать свое шмотье где попало. После этого она наверняка на всю оставшуюся жизнь избавилась бы от этой дурной привычки. 

Но, разумеется, его самого за это немедленно выставили бы из больницы — слишком дорогая плата за мимолетную возможность сорвать на ком-нибудь давно копившуюся злость. Хотя он бы не отказался, чтобы его самого в детстве отец тоже как-нибудь схватил за шиворот, хорошенько потряс и тоже наорал на него, чтобы он не разбрасывал свои вещи где попало. Особенно чтобы он не забывал, где оставляет свой мобильный телефон.

Впрочем, в те времена никаких мобильных телефонов еще не было, так что отца можно было простить.   
У Дина же оправданий не было. 

Сэм с каждым днем все глубже погружался в странное подобие летаргии, но Дин думал, что всему виной недостаток сна. Когда Сэм потерял сознание, он решил, что это очередной приступ. Однако конвульсий у Сэма не было, он просто лежал неподвижно. С одной стороны это было лучше, чем приступ, и Дин даже испытал некоторое облегчение — после того, как убедился, что брат еще дышит.

Он винил во всем усталость, и, хотя радоваться тут было особенно нечему, Дин уверял себя, будто все, что нужно его брату — это хороший сон. Спокойный здоровый сон, и ради разнообразия, без кошмаров. 

Сэм действительно спал без кошмаров, чего с ним давно уже не случалось. Спал очень долго. И не просыпался, как Дин ни пытался его разбудить. В конце концов, Дин запаниковал и решил вызвать скорую — но не смог, потому что никак не мог найти мобильный, мать его, телефон.

Он был уверен, что телефон в кармане, там, где он всегда его держал. Но телефона не было. Возможно, стоило его поискать, мало ли, где он мог выпасть. Но Дин не стал этого делать. Сэм ни на что не реагировал, был слишком бледным и дышал слишком редко и неглубоко. По дороге в больницу Дин нарушил семь ограничений скорости и на руках внес Сэма в отделение первой помощи.

Нести высоченного брата на руках оказалось подозрительно легко. 

Сэма увезли на носилках. Дину показалось, что прошло несколько лет, прежде чем к нему вышел доктор, и стало ясно, что Дин допустил где-то фатальную ошибку, или, по крайней мере, не учел какой-то важной детали. 

На этот раз Сэм застрял в больнице надолго — Дину категорически запретили забрать его той же ночью под свою ответственность. Судя по тому, как смотрел на него врач, Дина вообще нельзя было подпускать к Сэмми, если он один раз уже довел его до такого состояния. 

Положение ухудшалось на глазах. Дин никогда не пытался представить, как это будет, когда Сэм… оставит его. Просто не хотел об этом думать. Но он почему-то ожидал, что все произойдет быстро и внезапно: только что с Сэмом все было в порядке, и вдруг стена рухнула, и его больше нет. Дин и вообразить не мог, что этот процесс будет таким медленным, болезненным и неприглядным. 

— Кас, — пробормотал он. Он говорил тихо на случай, если кто-нибудь войдет в палату, или окажется, что Сэм или его сосед спят не слишком крепко. И потом, вряд ли Кас лучше услышит его, если он будет кричать. — Я не знаю, слышишь ли ты меня. 

Этого он действительно не знал. Кастиэль давно молчал. Он сражался. Может быть, он уже погиб или был взят в плен. От этой мысли на душе у Дина всегда становилось мутно. У него не было сил волноваться еще и за друга, поэтому обычно он просто гнал ее, убеждая себя, что Кас слишком занят своими делами и не может найти свободной минутки и прислушаться к тем, кто пожертвовал собой, чтобы предотвратить апокалипсис. Злиться было проще. Но сегодня Дин слишком устал даже для злости. 

— Надеюсь, что все-таки слышишь, — продолжал он. — Мне правда… правда нужна твоя помощь. Сэму нужна твоя помощь. Мы опять в больнице. Он без сознания, и он не спал уже… даже не помню, сколько. Врач сказал, это истощение. В придачу ко всему остальному. 

Дин глубоко вздохнул и взял безжизненную тонкую руку брата. Поднял глаза, но над ним был только светлый потолок палаты. 

— Он умирает от голода, Кас. А я даже ничего не замечал. Я старался следить за ним, но… наверное, он потихоньку выбрасывал еду, пока я не видел, или еще что-нибудь с ней делал. Я не знаю. Я просто не знаю. 

Все это время он ничего не замечал. Губка Боб смотрел на него с отвратительно жизнерадостной улыбкой. Дин прерывисто вздохнул. 

— Доктор сказал, это психическое расстройство. Он думает, у Сэма что-то вроде анорексии, или как там это называется. Они хотят отправить его в специальную клинику, но… Это не поможет, ты же понимаешь. Он просто не может ничего есть, потому что на вкус все оказывается как кровь, кишки и прочее дерьмо, которое заталкивают тебе в глотку в аду. Я знаю. Я его не виню. Но я ничем не могу ему помочь! А ты… может быть, у тебя получится. Ты можешь хотя бы попытаться. Если ты не можешь исцелить его разум, то хотя бы… я не знаю, сделай так, чтобы он был не таким худым. Он болеет, потому что у него совсем нет сил, а это ты можешь исправить.

Нужно отпустить руку Сэма, иначе он сломает ему что-нибудь. Дин поднялся и принялся шагать взад-вперед. 

— Пожалуйста, Кас. Это же Сэм. Твой друг, помнишь? Парень, который стал таким, потому что ему пришлось сделать то, с чем не справились вы, ангелы. Он загнал обратно в клетку дьявола, которого так хотели выпустить твои приятели. Черт возьми, ты можешь сделать для него хотя бы это!

Дину пришлось собрать все свое самообладание, чтобы не выкрикнуть последние слова, хотя прокричаться очень хотелось. Вместо этого он беспомощно прошептал:

— Ему осталось совсем мало. И я не хочу, чтобы он провел последние дни на больничной койке, и чтобы его кормили через трубку.

Горло сжал сухой спазм, и Дин понял, что больше не сможет выговорить ни слова. Но он и так уже сказал все, что собирался. 

Он снова сел в кресло, еще хранившее его тепло. 

И заснул в нем, ожидая ответа, который так и не пришел. 

 

— — — 

Через несколько часов Дин проснулся в блеклом утреннем свете с разламывающейся спиной и затекшей шеей. Было холодно, ужасно хотелось накрыться одеялом, а еще лучше растянуться на кровати. Но кровать напротив была занята — с нее сонно смотрел на него младший брат. Спутанные длинные волосы падали ему на глаза. Глаза у Сэма налились кровью еще сильнее вчерашнего, как будто долгий сон совсем не пошел ему на пользу. На бледных щеках горели яркие пятна румянца — снова жар. 

Ангел так и не пришел. 

Сэм попытался улыбнуться, хотя явно чувствовал себя хуже некуда, и сжал руку Дина. 

— Прости, — тихо сказал он. 

Отлично. Не хватало еще, чтобы Сэм чувствовал себя виноватым из-за своей болезни. 

— Да брось, — Дин отпустил его руку. Они так долго держались за руки, что у обоих взмокли ладони. — Ты же знаешь, мне всегда отлично спалось на больничных стульях. 

Сэм сразу сник, и стало понятно, что шутка не удалась. Дину захотелось обнять его крепко и надолго — он так и сделал бы, если бы им было лет на двадцать меньше или они были в комнате одни — а еще лучше забраться вместе с Сэмом в постель, пригреться рядом с ним и заснуть, прижимая его к себе. 

Вместо этого он потянулся и зевнул. В этот момент появилась сиделка. Она подошла к соседу, который был отнюдь не в восторге от того, что его разбудили в такую рань только чтобы померить температуру и записать с его слов, что он чувствует себя все так же отвратительно. Потом она подошла к Сэму, ему тоже измерила температуру и спросила, как он себя чувствует. Сэм ответил, что прекрасно, и хочет уехать. Она не поверила. Сказала, что позже придет врач, и ушла, а сосед за тонкой ширмой перевернулся на другой бок и через несколько минут зычно захрапел. 

Дин досадливо поморщился. Обычно такие мелочи его не беспокоили, но сегодня каждый звук приходился прямо по нервам. 

— Когда мы уедем? — неожиданно спросил Сэм. 

Дин с радостью взял бы его в охапку и унес отсюда прямо сейчас, если бы не боялся, что после этого брат не протянет и недели. 

— Как только тебе станет лучше, — ответил он. — Прости. Я знаю, что тут паршиво, но не хочу, чтобы ты уморил себя голодом. 

Дин сел на край кровати и провел рукой по волосам Сэма — показать, что он на него не сердится. 

— Мне уже лучше! — Сэм хотел приподняться на локтях, но Дин удержал его — мягко, раскрытой ладонью, чтобы Сэм не решил, будто его укладывают на койку насильно. 

— Дай мне тост, и я его съем. Черт, я бы съел даже стейк. Я голоден как волк. 

— Стейков здесь не подают, — притворно вздохнул Дин. Он видел брата насквозь и мгновенно раскусил его неловкую ложь. — Но я попозже попробую стащить что-нибудь легкое, и посмотрим, как ты с этим справишься.

Он сам себя обманывал и прекрасно это знал. Даже если Сэму удастся съесть и удержать в себе тост или немного супа, нет никакой гарантии, что завтра он сможет сделать это снова. И, в любом случае, взрослый мужчина не может существовать на нескольких листиках салата в день. Доказательство как раз лежало перед ним на больничной койке. 

— Я хочу уехать, — сказал Сэм. Это могло прозвучать по-детски капризно, если бы в его раскрытых глазах не застыло настоящее отчаяние. — Пожалуйста, Дин. Я не хочу тут оставаться. 

Дин сглотнул. Сэм тоже все понимал и боялся, что если они не уедут сейчас, то он не выйдет отсюда уже никогда. 

«Мать вашу, он спас для вас этот мир, а вы бросили его умирать», — с горечью подумал он. Все отвернулись от них — Кастиэль, ангелы небесные и сам Господь Бог. 

— Всего несколько дней, Сэмми, — пообещал он. — Уедем, как только у тебя спадет температура, и ты сможешь сделать больше трех шагов, не споткнувшись.

На этот раз он говорил правду. Дин понимал, что Сэм умирает, и он не может спасти его. Но доктора тоже были бессильны, и, во всяком случае, Сэмми не должен был умереть _здесь_.

— Эй, смотри-ка, — Дин подошел к Губке Бобу на окне, сделав вид, будто только что его заметил. Неплохой повод сменить тему. — Кто пришел тебя навестить. 

Сэм нахмурился, не сразу поняв, о чем говорит Дин, но потом скривился еще сильнее. 

— О господи, — сказал он. — Ты и сюда его притащил? 

— Нет, похоже, его оставила дочка твоего соседа, — Дин кивнул на вторую кровать, с которой доносился храп. Сосед блаженно спал, не подозревая, что Дин грубо крутит в руках игрушку его дочери. Эта кукла тоже оказалась тяжелой — должно быть, их набивали каким-то особым материалом. — Говорю тебе, они повсюду. 

— Или у тебя на них чутье, — сказал Сэм. Голос у него был слабый, но он пытался поддержать шутку. — Ты уверен, что это просто совпадение?

— На что это ты намекаешь? — притворно сдвинул брови Дин. Потом задумчиво посмотрел на куклу. — Да нет, вряд ли. И потом, он же крутой герой. Твердый и тяжелый. Кукла для настоящего мужчины.

Сэм страдальчески застонал: 

— Дин, ну хватит… 

— Нет, правда, — Дин подошел к кровати и протянул куклу Сэму, но тот резко отодвинулся, и краска вдруг сбежала с его лица. 

Странно. Хотя в последние дни все было странно, так что Дин не придал этому значения. Он снова отошел к окну и попытался обратить все в шутку:

— Слушай, я знаю, что он страшный, но я уверен, это не заразно.

— Ты давно смотрелся в зеркало? — слабо усмехнулся Сэм. Потом поежился, словно от холода. — Не знаю, в чем дело. Просто… — он неуверенно пожал плечами. — Мне он не нравится.

Дин чуть было не ляпнул что-то насчет нежной маргаритки, которая боится кукол, но вспомнил, что и сам в детстве здорово боялся уродца Чаки. Потом он вспомнил дело с японским ритуалом и одержимую куклу, которая казалась неожиданно тяжелой в его руках, и, невольно вздрогнув, посадил Губку Боба на подоконник. 

Позже в тот же день, когда Сэм метался в беспокойном сне, к соседу по палате приехала семья — жена и маленькая дочка. И Дин случайно услышал, как женщина велит девочке положить куклу на место: она уже большая и прекрасно знает, что нельзя брать без спроса чужие игрушки.


	7. ГЛАВА 6

ГЛАВА 6

Дин отлично понимал, что это глупо. Их не мог преследовать призрак, меньше всего — призрак, вселившийся в нелепую куклу. Всюду, где они останавливались, стояла надежная защита. Железная коробка с солью лишила силы последнюю одержимую куклу, с которой они имели дело, а дома Бобби и Джима были, по сути, такими же коробками, увеличенными в несколько сотен раз. В больничной палате Дин начертил несколько незаметных знаков на дверном косяке и насыпал тонкую линию соли на подоконник. И все же кукла сидела здесь и смотрела на него. Следовательно, она была не одержима. Точка.

Но при взгляде на нее Дину все равно делалось не по себе. 

Поэтому ночью, когда Сэм и мистер Сосед-по-Палате уснули, Дин взял эту проклятую штуковину, сел в машину и отправился за город — одержимая или нет, она должна была упокоиться в огне. На обочине дороги за окраиной города Дин совершил правосудие в стиле Винчестеров. Кукла была посыпана солью и сожжена, а Дин дал себе слово никогда больше не смотреть «Губку Боба».

А если случайно увидит его по телевизору, то стрелять в экран.

Или хотя бы переключиться на другой канал. 

После этого он неожиданно почувствовал облегчение. Поступок был бессмысленным, ведь на самом деле кукла не могла преследовать их, но ему все-таки стало лучше, как будто расправа с тряпичным уродцем сняла какой-то груз с его души. А может, он просто соскучился по бессмысленной порче чужого имущества, которой сопровождалась почти каждая охота…

К тому времени, как он вернулся в город, начало светать. Дин ощутил укол беспокойства. Сэм постоянно предлагал ему сходить куда-нибудь развеяться, но он был уверен, что не должен надолго бросать брата одного. А в этот раз он даже не оставил записки. Возможно, Сэм уже проснулся и не может понять, где он, или думает, что Дина с ним вообще не было, или что все это иллюзия, наведенная Люцифером или Михаилом, которым снова пришла охота его потерзать. У него иногда появлялись такие мысли. Дин знал по опыту, что непрочное спокойствие последних дней может рухнуть в одно мгновение. 

Не говоря уже о том, что стоило ему отвернуться, и с Сэмом начинали твориться всевозможные неприятности.

Когда Дин вернулся в больницу, Сэм уже не спал. Кажется, он действительно немного беспокоился, если облегченная улыбка, с которой он встретил брата, о чем-то говорила. Но ничего особенного за время отсутствия Дина не произошло. Разве что Сэм согласился позавтракать. И съел все, что ему принесли, не раздумывая по десять минут, прежде чем откусить следующий кусок. 

Кроме того, у Сэма был намного более здоровый вид. На лице появился слабый румянец, глаза прояснились, а позже доктор сказал Дину, что жар совсем прошел. Он не ожидал, что Сэму так скоро станет лучше. Откровенно говоря, его состояние внушало доктору серьезные опасения. Но теперь стало казаться, что крепкий ночной сон действительно сможет сделать то, на что оказалась неспособна медицина. 

Доктор готов был обсудить с Дином вопрос перемещения Сэма в клинику, где ему окажут более квалифицированную помощь. Так что, вопреки собственным обещаниям и ожиданиям, Дин забрал брата в тот же день, и они сразу двинулись в соседний штат. 

Дин успел привыкнуть к тому, что Сэм засыпает, стоит им выехать на шоссе, но сегодня все было иначе. Хотя Сэм был еще слаб, его буквально переполняла энергия. Он болтал с Дином о всякой ерунде, рассматривал виды за окном и ни разу не оглянулся через плечо, ища на заднем сиденье то, чего там никогда не было. 

Где-то между Вашингтоном и Джорджией Дин мысленно вознес безмолвную благодарность небесам. В глубине души он не верил, что Кас имеет какое-то отношение к чудесному выздоровлению Сэма, но поблагодарить на всякий случай не мешало. Ответа Дин не получил, но на ответ он и не рассчитывал. Одного чуда в день было вполне достаточно. 

 

— — — 

Удача сопутствовала им еще добрую сотню миль после Атланты. Уже смеркалось, и Дин начал подумывать, что пора куда-нибудь свернуть. Так долго продержаться в дороге им давно не удавалось. Настроение у него было лучше некуда, и вдруг без всякого предупреждения машина заглохла.

Настроение сдулось, как воздушный шарик, особенно когда Дин понял, что не сможет быстро найти причину поломки. Время шло, становилось темнее, а он все копался в моторе, чертыхаясь и подсвечивая себе зажатым в зубах фонариком. 

Как назло и Сэм снова стал проявлять признаки беспокойства. Он долго сидел молча, вытянув ноги в открытую дверь и завернувшись в шерстяное одеяло, хотя ночь была совсем не холодной. А потом вдруг сказал блеклым голосом:

— На заднем сиденье кто-то есть. 

Дин разогнулся и внимательно посмотрел на него. Потом обошел машину и заглянул внутрь.

— Никого нет, Сэмми.

Сэм не ответил, только сгорбился и плотнее завернулся в одеяло. Дин мысленно выругался и начал работать еще быстрее.

Наконец он нашел проблему, и как раз в этот момент Сэм сказал все тем же ровным невыразительным голосом:

— Наверное, я схожу с ума. Я уверен, что там кто-то есть.

В ночной темноте это прозвучало, разумеется, совсем не страшно. Дин порадовался тому, что небо еще не погасло. Оно было не черным, а скорее пасмурно-серым, и в этом свете Дин видел довольно хорошо. Посветив фонариком, он убедился, что заднее сиденье все-таки пустует. 

Сэм поднял глаза. Вид у него был совершенно нормальный, только очень замерзший. 

— Я хочу домой, Дин, — тихо сказал он, и от этого Дин вздрогнул и почувствовал себя беспомощным, как никогда. У них не было дома, куда можно было бы вернуться. 

Не ответив, он обошел машину, чтобы достать из багажника ящик с инструментами. Открыл багажник — и оттуда ему радостно улыбнулся Губка Боб. Желтая ткань так и просияла в свете фонарика. 

Дин уставился на него, на мгновение лишившись дара речи. Потом выругался, вытащил уродливое создание за ногу из багажника и бросился к пассажирскому сиденью, достать из бардачка бензиновую зажигалку. 

Сэм сидел, согнувшись как гоблин, вокруг глаз залегли глубокие тени. Даже в ночных сумерках Дин заметил, как он изменился в лице, увидев куклу. 

— Что происходит, Дин? — спросил он, мгновенно уловив связь между взвинченным состоянием брата и тряпичным уродцем, болтающимся в его кулаке. — Откуда это взялось? 

— Черт меня подери, если я знаю! — яростно отозвался Дин. — Он сидел в багажнике. Я же сжег его, черт возьми! Сэмми, вчера ночью я взял эту штуку, уехал за город и сжег ее у дороги!

С этими словами он швырнул куклу на землю. Кукла приземлилась с глухим тяжелым шлепком и осталась лежать неподвижно. 

От этого звука Сэм вздрогнул, побледнел еще сильнее и уставился на куклу. 

— Дин, — прошептал он. — Что у нее внутри? Чем она набита? 

— Не знаю. Похоже на песок.

Дин вынул нож и раскрыл его. 

— Помнишь то дело в Трентоне? Японский ритуал? — тихо спросил Сэм, прежде чем Дин успел приступить к делу.

Еще бы Дин не помнил. 

— Чем были набиты те куклы?

— Рисом.

Возможно. На ощупь набивка напоминала рис, но это все равно ничего не доказывало. 

— Это не может быть одна из тех кукол, Сэмми, — сказал Дин. — Дух цеплялся к тому, кто проводил ритуал. А мы с тобой его не проводили. И потом, разве дух может покинуть то место, куда его вызвали? Нет, не сходится. 

Скорее всего, это просто совпадение. Неприятное, но в сущности безобидное.

Сэм молчал. Дин полоснул куклу ножом, и белые зерна риса хлынули на землю, как внутренности из изуродованного тела. 

 

— — — 

Они снова посыпали куклу солью и сожгли. Сэм возражал — он был уверен, что этого хватит ненадолго, но Дин все равно сделал это. В последний раз, когда он сжег куклу, Сэму стало намного лучше. В самом деле, глупо было надеяться, что Кас имеет к этому какое-то отношение. Если кукла опять вернется, они просто сожгут ее снова и выгадают еще немного времени, и так до тех пор, пока им не удастся найти способ упокоить ее навечно. 

Не успел огонь догореть, как Дин достал телефон и набрал номер Бобби, чтобы попросить его еще раз проверить их недавнее дело с куклой. Он передал телефон Сэму, и тот продиктовал Бобби все детали и имена тех, с кем они разговаривали в Трентоне. 

Насколько это встревожило Бобби, Дин мог судить по тому, что старик даже не высказал им все, что думает по поводу внезапно свалившейся ему на голову лишней работы и перспективы срочно ехать через всю страну. Вместо этого он велел им быть начеку и держаться подальше от всего, что могло послужить причиной случайной смерти. 

Дин и Сэм по собственному опыту знали, что причиной случайной смерти может послужить что угодно. Но Дин считал, что призрак не собирается их убивать, и в этом Сэм был с ним согласен. 

Дин вспомнил все те случаи, когда у них бесследно пропадали вещи, и странные звуки, которым не удавалось найти объяснение. Все это происходило в защищенном от призраков месте. 

Маленький уродец был силен. Если бы он хотел убить их, то сделал бы это давным-давно. 

А может, ему просто нравилось играть с ними, как кошке с мышью, заставляя сходить с ума от ужаса и подталкивая Сэма все ближе к грани безумия, прежде чем покончить с ним...

Так или иначе, он посмел посягнуть на машину Дина. И это обеспечило ему одно из первых мест в списке злейших врагов человечества. 

— Эй, Сэмми, — сказал Дин несколько часов спустя. Машина снова была на ходу, и они ехали навстречу поднимающемуся солнцу. — Выходит, у тебя с головой не так плохо, как мы думали. 

Он невольно улыбнулся. Ему следовало чувствовать себя виноватым, следовало извиниться за то, что он так долго не верил Сэму, но облегчение было таким огромным, что он ни о чем больше не мог думать. 

Значит, для Сэма еще не все потеряно. Значит, у них еще оставалась надежда. 

Дин вдруг понял, что ему ужасно хочется поцеловать Сэма. Такие моменты просто созданы для поцелуев, и он в самом деле едва не наклонился к нему, прежде чем вспомнил, почему ему нельзя этого делать. 

 

— — — 

Убедившись, что дело зашло не так далеко, как ему казалось, Сэм вздохнул с облегчением. Он слишком давно носил на себе этот груз, и почти перестал его замечать. В тот момент, когда он понял, что все-таки нормален, он чуть не разрыдался. 

Они не знали, что за дух их преследует. Он явно был очень силен и вполне мог их убить. И Сэм не верил, что сожжение куклы даст им больше нескольких часов, в лучшем случае, одного дня передышки. Но с этим, по крайней мере, они могли бороться. Бросив вызов духу, Сэм мог погибнуть, но он думал об этом совершенно спокойно. Почти всю жизнь, что бы он ни делал, смерть ходила где-то рядом. И сражаться было в тысячу раз лучше, чем сидеть сложа руки в ожидании конца.

В машине было небезопасно, и они нашли мотель. В мотеле тоже небезопасно, но там, по крайней мере, можно принять душ и вытянуться на кровати. И пока не позвонит Бобби, делать все равно было нечего. 

Когда они зашли в номер, Сэм готов был свалиться от усталости. Он так привык к этому состоянию, что едва замечал его. Спать он не собирался. Кошмары пугали его больше обычного, и причиной тому был, как ни странно, Дин. Убедившись, наконец, в существовании призрака, брат, похоже, совсем забыл, что у Сэма есть проблемы, в которых призрак уже не виноват. 

Сэм не хотел лишать его этой радости. Не так быстро. 

Он принял душ. После нескольких дней в больнице и долгой поездки он чувствовал себя отвратительно. Тем временем Дин снова обвел границы комнаты железом и солью, упрямо отказываясь признать тот факт, что до сих пор это ни от чего их не защищало. С трудом одевшись — раны еще причиняли боль, и движения были медленными и неуклюжими — Сэм устроился на кровати с лэптопом. 

Он давно уже ничего не искал в интернете, и сейчас принялся за случаи, связанные с одержимыми куклами. Как и следовало ожидать, поверхностный поиск ничего не дал. 

Однако решив заново просмотреть материалы, связанные с делом в Трентоне, он нашел кое-что интересное. В интернете было несколько статей о страшном убийстве Кэти Лансинг. Все их он уже читал, за исключением маленькой заметки о том, что у полиции по-прежнему нет улик для поиска убийцы. 

Сэм подумал о семье девушки. Эти люди так и не узнают, что случилось с ней на самом деле. Возможно, они никогда не обретут покой. Но Сэм по собственному опыту знал: если бы родные узнали об истинных обстоятельствах смерти Кэти, это принесло бы им больше вреда, чем пользы. 

Заставила его задуматься еще одна статья, в которой смерть Кэти упоминалась мимоходом, в связи с другим убийством, случившимся по соседству. В газете строили предположения о маньяке: обстоятельства гибели второй жертвы отличались, но преступление было совершено с той же изуверской жестокостью и, казалось, не имело никакого мотива. 

— Джереми Лидс был убит, — сказал Сэм Дину, который устроился неподалеку с сандвичем. Еще один сандвич он положил перед Сэмом, но тот не обратил на него внимания. Впрочем, он не специально отказывался от еды, просто был занят. Или слишком устал, чтобы поесть.

— Кто это? Актер из сериала, который мы смотрели у Бобби? 

— Нет, свидетель, с которым мы разговаривали в Трентоне, — напомнил брату Сэм. — Джерри, помнишь? Тот парень, который ничего не видел и ничего не делал. Он тебе еще не понравился. 

Дин нахмурился.

— Ах, этот! — воскликнул он наконец, просветлев. — Джерри, точно. Нет, это не я его убил.

— Никто тебя и не подозревает, Дин, — терпеливо сказал Сэм. 

— И что с ним случилось? Споткнулся и упал с лестницы? 

Иногда Дин умел быть поразительно бессердечным. 

— Нет, Дин. «Убит» значит умер насильственной смертью. Кто-то переломал ему руки и ноги, потом распял с помощью ножей и вилок между шкафчиками справа и слева от духовки, включил духовку и засунул туда его голову.

Дин подавился непрожеванным куском и некоторое время старательно дышал носом.

— Полиция подозревает серийного убийцу.

— Из-за той девочки, которую забили маникюрными ножницами?

— Да. На месте преступления опять ничего не нашли. Никаких отпечатков пальцев, следов взлома. Если бы не очевидные признаки насильственной смерти, полиция списала бы это на самоубийство. Хотя здесь есть разница. Кэти погибла быстро и была изуродована уже после смерти. А Джерри умер, потому что его поджарили заживо.

Дин снова передернулся. 

— Значит, это тот же самый убийца? Ты думаешь, теперь дух принялся за друзей Кэти? 

— Сильно сомневаюсь. Джерри умер после того, как мы провели экзорцизм. И потом… — Сэм не договорил. С трудом сфокусировав уставшие глаза, он вернулся на несколько абзацев назад — слова Дина привлекли его внимание к важной детали, которую он пропустил. 

— Странно, — пробормотал он.

— Что странно?

— Полиция считает, убийца выбирал случайных жертв в колледже, где учились Кэти и Джерри. Почему-то они не предположили, что это мог быть их общий знакомый. На самом деле тут вообще не упоминается, что они знали друг друга. 

— Может, это просто не попало в газету? — предположил Дин.

— Ну нет, такие подробности обычно выкладывают сразу, — Сэм потер ладонью шею, стараясь унять поднимающуюся в затылке боль, а другой рукой потянулся к телефону. — Надо рассказать Бобби.

— Ложись-ка спать, — Дин ловко выхватил телефон у него из рук. — Ты же с ног валишься. Бобби уже занялся этим делом, вряд ли он пропустит такое событие, как смерть в духовке. Если ты начнешь ему названивать, он только разозлится. 

— Ладно, — сдался Сэм. Он посмотрел на кровать, ища повод оттянуть этот момент еще ненадолго. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Дин не заснет. Тогда, может быть, он не заметит, что у него снова кошмары. 

— Тебе тоже нужно поспать, — сказал Сэм. — Когда ты в последний раз нормально отдыхал?

— Пару дней назад, — признал Дин. — Ладно, давай так: я лягу спать после того, как ты съешь свой сандвич. 

Сэм внимательно осмотрел сандвич (салат, помидоры и сыр, никакого мяса), и подумал, что, пожалуй, вполне может с этим справиться. Медленно, с некоторым усилием он принялся за еду. Дин даже не пытался притвориться, что не следит за ним, и когда Сэм закончил, смотрел на него совершенно влюбленными глазами. Сэм неловко улыбнулся. 

Тогда Дин вдруг шагнул к нему и крепко обнял. От неожиданности Сэм вздрогнул — Дин никогда не был склонен к лишним нежностям. И последний раз, когда Дин так же неожиданно шагнул к нему, дело кончилось поцелуем, который оставил Сэма в полном смятении. Но сейчас Дин просто прижал его к себе и держал так, пока Сэм не расслабился и не обнял его в ответ. 

Сэм сидел на кровати, а Дин стоял, и ему пришлось немного наклониться, чтобы запечатлеть на лбу Сэма поцелуй, который был красноречивее любых слов. 

А Сэм подумал, что скучает о тех временах, когда маленьким из них двоих был он — тогда он без труда умещался в надежных объятиях старшего брата. Совсем как сейчас.

 

— — — 

Опасения Сэма сбылись — кошмары вернулись и превратили его ночь в ад. Он проснулся, скорчившись на кровати в судорогах, с мокрыми от слез глазами. Несмотря на холод в комнате, одеяло было сброшено. Но он даже не заметил этого — в голове у него все горело. Ему понадобилось немало времени, чтобы вернуться в реальность и вспомнить, где он. Должно быть, он проспал несколько часов подряд: снаружи было совсем темно. Казалось, с тех пор, как он заснул, прошло несколько лет. 

Было тихо, и на мгновение Сэм понадеялся, что не разбудил Дина, и брат не будет опять мучиться из-за него всю ночь. Потом он заметил, что в комнате не так темно, как ему показалось. В окно падал отблеск неоновой мотельной вывески и, смешиваясь со светом полной луны, окрашивал все вокруг в призрачный синеватый цвет. И только прямо перед ним было совершенно темно, как будто туда падала тень, без остатка вбиравшая в себя весь свет. Тень шевельнулась, и Сэм понял, что это Дин сидит на краю его кровати. Потом он почувствовал, как рука скользнула по его волосам, коснулась щеки, осторожно отерла ему слезы. 

Должно быть, Сэм прошептал имя Дина. Он будто бы слышал звук, но не был уверен, его ли это голос. Дин наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб, в обе щеки, в губы. Потом Сэм почувствовал, как Дин осторожно касается его языком, и поцелуй каким-то образом сделался глубже, хотя губы Сэма оставались сомкнутыми.   
Рука Дина, сильная и теплая, скользнула вниз и забралась под пояс его штанов, и Сэм совсем перестал понимать, что происходит. Его затрясло еще сильнее. 

Но он точно знал, что сам подался навстречу Дину, и даже если ему было больно, он ничего не сказал.

 

— — — 

Когда Дин проснулся, Сэм еще спал. В кои-то веки у него был спокойный, даже умиротворенный вид. Поэтому Дин не стал его будить и даже решил пойти на невероятный риск и оставить его на полчаса одного, чтобы добыть завтрак. 

Он купил пончики, вишневый пирог и бургеры, заранее предвкушая, как Сэм будет отчитывать его за нездоровые привычки. Чтобы Сэм тоже не остался без завтрака, он взял салат и фрукты. 

И кофе. Само собой. Они провели столько бессонных ночей, что без постоянной кофеиновой подпитки просто отключались на ходу. 

Впрочем, сейчас это было даже к лучшему. Похоже, Сэмми наконец нормально выспался, да и Дину давно пора было отдохнуть. Может, стоило отоспаться впрок, раз уж им выпала такая возможность.   
Тем более, что пока Бобби не найдет ответы на их вопросы, делать все равно было нечего.

Хотя всегда оставался шанс, что он вообще ничего не найдет. 

Когда Дин вернулся в мотель, Сэма в комнате не было. В первую секунду его ослепила вспышка паники, но потом он услышал из ванной звук льющейся воды, и хорошее настроение немедленно к нему вернулось. Он немного подождал, надеясь, что Сэм присоединится к нему за завтраком, но брат, похоже, решил, что не только старшим принадлежит привилегия бесконечно принимать душ, и Дин начал без него. 

Один бургер, один пончик и пирог он оставил просто ради того, чтобы полюбоваться на выражение лица Сэма, когда он их увидит.

Однако еще до того, как Сэм вышел из ванной, зазвонил телефон. Дин нахмурился, увидев на экране имя Бобби. Он не ожидал звонка так скоро, а неожиданные звонки никогда не предвещали ничего хорошего. 

Его опасения немедленно подтвердились.

— Я проверил ваше старое дело, и у вас, парни, большие неприятности, — без предисловий сообщил Бобби, как только Дин взял трубку. 

— Ты проверил? Как? Где ты сейчас?

— В Трентоне, дубина, где же еще?

— Я звонил тебе только вчера. Туда ехать минимум два дня. 

— На машине — да. Поэтому сразу после нашего разговора я купил билет на рейс. Не все, знаешь ли, боятся летать на самолетах. 

— Я не боюсь летать на самолете, я боюсь на нем падать, — заступился за себя Дин. — Но ты все равно быстро, даже если приехал только вчера. Что ты выяснил? 

— Для начала то, что парня, с которым вы разговаривали последним, тоже убили.

— Да, это мы уже знаем. 

— Полиция забрала его вещи, но получить разрешение на осмотр оказалось нетрудно. Я изучил его бумаги, и… О господи. Что бы с ним ни случилось, он это заслужил. 

— Что ты нашел? — нетерпеливо спросил Дин. Он оглянулся на дверь ванной, но дверь по-прежнему была закрыта. — И какое отношение это имеет к нам? 

— Ты помнишь, в чем заключается ритуал Хитори Какуренбо?

Название прозвучало так странно в устах того, кто на самом деле знал, как оно произносится, что Дин не сразу понял, о чем речь. Пришлось признаться, что деталей он уже не помнит.

— Вообще-то в таких вещах разбирается Сэм. Я просто солю и поджигаю. 

— Тогда зачем ты звонил мне и жаловался, что за вами таскается Губка Боб? — рявкнул Бобби.

— Ладно, я знаю, что ритуал нужен, чтобы вызвать духа в куклу, спрятаться от нее, найти ее, а потом посолить и сжечь. И что все это вроде бы какая-то игра. 

— Это сейчас ритуал стал игрой. Изначально дело было куда серьезнее. 

Это Дина совсем не удивило. Чтобы составить работающий ритуал вызова, нужно разбираться в таких вопросах. А разбирающийся в таких вопросах человек, если конечно он в здравом уме, никогда не станет проводить ритуал просто для развлечения. Особенно если это открытый вызов. 

— Рассказывай, — поторопил Дин. — Я уже сел и крепко держусь. 

— На случай, если ты забыл, сначала нужно послать приглашение всем духам, находящимся поблизости, и сделать первые, подготовительные шаги. Затем перерезать нитку, которой обвязана кукла, чтобы освободить духа, то есть позволить ему управлять куклой и действовать по своему усмотрению. При этом он остается привязанным к кукле и к человеку, который зашил в нее свои ногти или волосы. 

Дин утвердительно хмыкнул. Все это Сэм ему рассказывал. 

— Прежде чем перерезать нитку, куклу нужно положить в воду, сосчитать до десяти и идти ее искать. Понятно, на этом этапе найти ее не слишком трудно. Найдя куклу, нужно ударить ее чем-нибудь острым, чтобы разрезать нить. Потом объявить, что нашел ее и передаешь ей право вести игру. И спрятаться в защищенном месте, чтобы она, в свою очередь, тебя не нашла. Это очень важно. 

— Потому что если она найдет, то убьет тебя? 

— Не обязательно. Большинство духов совсем не так могущественны и злонамеренны. Но ты должен первым выбраться из укрытия и найти куклу, чтобы одержать победу в игре. Ритуал в любительском исполнении на этом заканчивается, но изначально все это было только подготовкой. 

— К чему? 

— К тому, чтобы навечно привязать духа к себе и заставить его подчиняться. Игра — это способ унизить духа и доказать ему, что ты сильнее. Поэтому так важно одержать победу несколько раз подряд — сначала, когда вызываешь духа, потом, когда он не может найти тебя, и еще раз, когда ты снова находишь его и связываешь. После этого дух обязан исполнять твои приказания. 

— Ладно, я понял, — вставил Дин, прежде чем Бобби углубился еще дальше в исторические дебри. — Просто скажи мне, какое отношение ко всему этому имеет Джерри. Он побоялся исполнить ритуал даже в виде игры. 

— Отнюдь. Он не просто исполнил его, он взял кровь вместо обрезков ногтей, то есть создал более прочную связь и привлек более серьезного гостя. Кроме того, он выполнил ритуал полностью, во всех подробностях, потому что хотел подчинить себе вызванного духа. А дух был очень сильным. 

— И очень злым, — кивнул про себя Дин. 

Очевидно, это произошло после того, как они с Сэмом побывали у Джерри, но ясно, что к тому моменту, как они встретились, он уже все спланировал и нарочно разыгрывал из себя суеверного слабака.

Дин не любил, когда из него делали посмешище. Если бы парень был еще жив, он не преминул бы найти его и врезать ему как следует. 

— Так значит, дело приняло скверный оборот, — подытожил Дин. — Но откуда он вообще все это знал? Он был охотником? 

— Нет, но он определенно знал, чем мы занимаемся. Больше того, в его списках я нашел имена почти всех охотников, с которыми знаком сам. 

Что-то во всем этом Дину очень не понравилось.

— И что он собирался делать? 

— Насколько я понял, этот парень исполнял вызовы, проклятия и прочую ерунду для клиентов, которые готовы были платить за это деньги. В общем, занимался примерно тем же, что та девчонка, Бэла, — помнишь ее? 

— Как будто я мог ее забыть, — хмыкнул Дин. 

— Но ему нужны были не только деньги, — продолжал Бобби. — Ему нужна была власть. Понятия не имею, что он собирался делать с помощью того духа, но подозреваю, что ничего хорошего. 

— Так значит, никаким студентом колледжа он не был, — сказал Дин. — Ты проверил это? 

— Конечно, проверил. Нет, он действительно поступил в колледж пару месяцев назад. Быстро со всеми подружился. Я поговорил с Ребеккой Старсфилд — вы тогда чистили ее квартиру.

— Да, я ее помню.

— Она сказала, это была его идея. Вернее, это он показал ей сайт, где рассказывалось о ритуале, и подал ей мысль попробовать его в деле. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, он использовал этих ребят как подопытных кроликов? — с растущим отвращением спросил Дин.

На другом конце провода возникла короткая пауза.

— Дин, на самом деле все гораздо хуже, — наконец сказал Бобби.

— В каком смысле? — происходящее нравилось Дину все меньше и меньше. 

— Как я уже сказал, он собирал сведения об охотниках. Он дождался, когда вы двое появитесь в этом районе, и использовал своих новых друзей, чтобы подманить вас ближе. 

Неожиданно Дин почувствовал, как по спине ползет холодок.

— Но зачем? 

— Судя по его запискам, для вызова особого духа нужен был особенный, сильнодействующий компонент. Простого ритуала недостаточно, чтобы дотянуться туда, где сидит настоящее дерьмо. Обычный человек, даже использовав кровь, не сможет этого сделать.

— Ты хочешь сказать, он был не человек? 

— Не он. Понимаешь, Дин? Он использовал не свою кровь. 

Во рту у Дина пересохло, а язык стал свинцовым. 

— Он взял кровь Сэма.

— Да. Как-то — не спрашивай меня, как — он разузнал все о Сэме. Что в нем должен был воплотиться Люцифер, что он был в аду, и какую роль готовил ему Желтоглазый. И он явно решил, что человек, так крепко связанный с адом, послужит его целям как нельзя лучше.

— Нет, все равно не сходится, — возразил Дин. — Как бы ему удалось достать…

Он не договорил, вспомнив экзорцизм в парке и рану, которую получил при этом Сэм. Он тогда залил кровью все вокруг. Собрать на этом месте несколько капель было несложно, особенно если Джерри следил за ними.   
Бобби, кажется, понял, что на вопрос можно не отвечать, и торопливо продолжал:

— Так вот, он совершил ритуал, а что было дальше, я могу только догадываться. Наверняка он чувствовал себя в безопасности, потому что использовал не свою кровь, и дух был сосредоточен не на нем. Должно быть, он рассчитывал, что духа собьет с толку отсутствие человека, с которым он связан. Тогда он сможет победить его в игре и заполучить себе злобного раба на всю оставшуюся вечность. Но духу этот план явно не понравился. Он оказался слишком сильным для соли и железа, и первое, что он сделал, получив свободу, — убил Джерри, который, похоже, его порядком раздражал.

И который сполна заслужил все то, что с ним случилось. Дин был вне себя от ярости. Он должен был тревожиться, может быть, даже паниковать, потому что у них действительно появилась серьезная проблема, но сейчас он просто был очень зол. Чертовски зол на то, что какой-то посторонний сукин сын позволял себе вот так использовать Сэма, подвергать его такой опасности, как будто Сэму и без того мало досталось от жизни. 

— И теперь эта тварь здесь и ходит за Сэмом по пятам, — закончил Дин рассказ Бобби. — Но что ей надо? Как от нее избавиться? И что она вообще такое? 

— Черт меня подери, если я знаю, сынок, — устало вздохнул Бобби. — Но у меня есть ощущение, что вам это очень не понравится. Это большая и злобная тварь, вот все, что я могу сказать. Одно из тех существ, которым обычно закрыта дорога в наш мир. Что-то совсем чужое, Дин. Не призрак и не демон — те когда-то принадлежали к роду людскому, а это никогда не было человеком.

Дин вспомнил про соль, железо и защитные печати, которые все это время не могли их защитить.

— Оно не соблюдает правил, — пробормотал он. 

— Да. На это я бы не рассчитывал, — согласился Бобби. — Я еще пороюсь в библиотеках, посмотрю, что удастся узнать. Если найду что-то полезное, расскажу. 

— А сейчас что нам делать? — сдерживаемое отчаяние на мгновение прорезалось в голосе Дина.

— Для начала можешь присматривать за братом, — сказал Бобби своим фирменным тоном, который успокаивал Дина в считанные секунды. — Как он, кстати? Он с тобой?

— Последние двадцать минут торчит в душе. Но вообще он нормально. Спит гораздо лучше, чем раньше.   
Бобби еще не знал о последнем визите Сэма в клинику, и Дин не собирался ему рассказывать. Нет нужды отвлекать старика от дела.

— Я думаю, то, что мы сожгли куклу, дало нам небольшую передышку.

— Хорошо. Если она опять появится, сделайте так же. 

— Ладно. Мы подождем, пока ты не выяснишь, что это такое, и чего ему надо.

На другом конце провода повисло такое молчание, что Дин почувствовал, как внутри у него все переворачивается.

— Бобби?

Снова тишина.

— Бобби, ты уже выяснил, что ему надо? И мне это не понравится? 

Бобби наконец тяжело вздохнул.

— Я не знаю, Дин. Ему явно нужен Сэм, хотя зачем, не могу тебе сказать. Сейчас оно приковано к идиотской мягкой игрушке. Возможно, оно ждет случая принять более подходящий облик.

Черт возьми, неужели это никогда не закончится, яростно подумал Дин.

— Отлично. История с Люцифером сначала по кругу.

— Да, — согласился Бобби. — Только этому парню не нужно просить разрешения, чтобы войти. 

 

— — — 

Первые пять минут Сэм стоял перед душем и просто смотрел на льющуюся воду, не в силах заставить себя сделать шаг вперед. 

Он проснулся один в пустой мотельной комнате и пережил мимолетный приступ паники, но потом заметил, что импалы под окном тоже нет, а значит, Дин просто вышел позавтракать или еще куда-нибудь по делам. Значит, все было нормально. Он же хотел, чтобы все было нормально? 

Хотя то, что произошло между ними прошлой ночью, никак нельзя было назвать нормальным. Сэм проснулся таким разбитым, что у него не хватало сил даже обдумать случившееся. 

Он чувствовал себя так, словно провел ночь без сна. Но когда он открыл глаза, комнату заливал дневной свет, а Дина не было. Это заставило его подняться и выглянуть на стоянку, несмотря на то, что он еле двигался, а в голове снова начала пульсировать знакомая боль. 

Сэм был бы рад пролежать в постели весь день, но нужно было привести себя в порядок, и еще, наверное, переменить простыни. И ему было так холодно, что от полного вымерзания мог спасти только горячий душ.

Стоило ему включить воду, как остатки сил покинули его. Даже когда вода, наконец, согрелась, и он заставил себя встать под душ, он ничего больше не мог делать, просто стоял неподвижно под горячим потоком. 

Наконец из тумана выплыла более-менее отчетливая мысль: горячая вода не будет идти вечно. Он начал медленно намыливать голову. В это время открылись старые порезы на ладони. Так и раньше иногда бывало, когда он принимал душ. Может, стоит наложить швы, рассеянно подумал он, глядя, как капли крови окрашивают мыльную пену в розовый цвет и она, смешиваясь с водой, уходит в слив. 

Кажется, ему уже зашивали руку. Кажется, в клинике кто-то об этом позаботился. Однако сейчас, разглядывая свою ладонь под струей воды, он видел только глубокие порезы, и может быть, крошечные следы швов вокруг. Странно.

Прошла вечность, прежде чем Сэм выбрался из душа. Он вытерся, испачкав кровью полотенце, но это его не слишком обеспокоило. Кровь шла уже слабее, а счет испачканным кровью полотенцам, которые они оставляли в мотельных ванных по всей стране, давно был потерян.

Потом он натянул джинсы, стараясь не оставлять на них кровавых следов. Обессиленно сел на край унитаза, не зная, чего ему хочется больше — упасть в обморок или заплакать. Наконец он встал, чтобы почистить зубы и побриться. Почти сразу порезался и долго смотрел, как красные капли падают в раковину и скатываются в слив. Струйка крови щекотно сползала по щеке. 

Потом Сэм поднял глаза и посмотрел в зеркало, а отражение посмотрело из зеркала на него. 

— Эй, — негромко окликнули они одновременно, но у Сэма по щеке текла кровь, а у отражения нет. 

— Что тебе нужно? — прошептал Сэм. Отражение повторило за ним слово в слово, Сэм и не заметил бы ничего, если бы второй голос не был так непохож на его собственный.

Отражение мимолетно улыбнулось ему и едва заметно сморгнуло. Сэм вглядывался в него, застыв перед зеркалом в мучительной неподвижности. Потом оно снова улыбнулось, а может просто оскалилось, показав на мгновение облитые кровью зубы, отвернулось и ушло вглубь. 

Сэм, напряженно замерев, смотрел в зеркало, в котором отражалось все, кроме него. Смотрел до тех пор, пока стена позади не пришла в движение. 

Он не мог бы сказать, как это произошло — просто в какой-то момент она стала (живой) другой. Вот тень — темные очертания на зеленом кафеле, хотя Сэм не мог понять, что отбрасывает эту тень, и была ли она здесь раньше. Он дотронулся до нее горящей ладонью и не почувствовал ничего. Прикосновение к прохладной плитке было почти приятным, но что-то заставило его быстро отдернуть руку, словно он обжегся.

Впрочем, далеко уйти ему не удалось. Тень, обернувшаяся вокруг запястья, держала крепко, и пока гаснущее сознание пыталось хоть как-то осмыслить происходящее, холодная рука взяла Сэма сзади за плечо. Пальцы ласкающе скользнули по шее, рука обвила его, и внезапно он понял, что прижат спиной к стене (и к тени), а к его голой груди льнет другое тело — нечеловечески сильное, стылое, влажное, мертвое. 

И тогда Сэм упал и падал бесконечно, пока не достиг самого дна.


	8. ГЛАВА 7

ГЛАВА 7

— Подожди секунду, — Дин положил телефон и обернулся к двери ванной, встревоженный раздавшимся оттуда звуком. 

— Сэмми! — окликнул он. — У тебя все в порядке?

Ответа не было. Мгновенно забыв о Бобби, Дин бросился к двери. Дверь была заперта, пришлось выбить ее ногой, но она все равно не открывалась — Сэм лежал на полу сразу за ней. К тому времени, как Дину удалось протиснуться через узкую щель в ванную, судороги у Сэма прекратились, и он застыл неподвижно, слепо глядя перед собой. 

— О нет, нет, нет, — прошептал Дин, приподняв голову брата. — Только не снова. Сэмми, давай, очнись…

 

— — —

К немалому облегчению и удивлению Дина, Сэм пришел в себя через пару минут после того, как Дин дотащил его до спальни и устроил на кровати. Он свернулся в клубок и сжимал голову обеими руками так, словно она грозила вот-вот взорваться, однако был в сознании и через некоторое время даже смог взять стакан воды и таблетки, которые протягивал ему Дин.

— Что случилось? — спросил Дин, но Сэм в ответ только потряс головой, неотрывно глядя в пол, как будто пытался совладать с собой. Дина отвлекло слабое бульканье забытой телефонной трубки.

— Черт возьми, что у вас там происходит? Вы до сердечного приступа хотите меня довести? — заорал Бобби, как только понял, что у него снова появился собеседник.

— Прости, у Сэма была новая серия. Но, — торопливо добавил Дин, когда проклятия старого охотника стали еще громче и замысловатее, — это заняло всего несколько минут. Сейчас он в порядке. 

— То есть это был несерьезный приступ? — скептически поинтересовался Бобби. 

— Вроде того. Слушай, он, конечно, в сознании и все такое, но мне правда надо…

— Иди к нему, — перебил Бобби. — Я перезвоню, когда что-нибудь найду. И, Дин?

— Да?

— Будьте осторожны. Оба. 

— Ладно. — Дин закрыл телефон и пошел к брату, но обнаружил, что Сэм уже встал с кровати и направился к своему лэптопу. 

— Это Бобби? — спросил он.

— Да. Он нашел кое-что интересное. 

Сэм, похоже, был не в лучшей форме, чтобы выслушивать мрачные новости, но Дин знал, что попытка смягчить удар сейчас в дальнейшем принесет только неприятности. 

— Рассказывай, — кивнул Сэм, чуть задыхаясь и не сводя взгляд с экрана. — Надо загнать эту тварь туда, откуда она явилась.

 

— — — 

То, что обнаружил Бобби, Сэма явно не обрадовало, хотя, как показалось Дину, и не слишком удивило. Он с головой зарылся в исследование, буквально сросся со своим лэптопом, никуда не выходил из комнаты и старался постоянно держать Дина в поле зрения. Он даже не отлучался в ванную. 

Сэм не признавался, что вызвало последний приступ, но Дину, который знал его как никто другой, было ясно, что он в полном ужасе. На языке вертелась тысяча замечаний по поводу новообретенной привычки Сэма постоянно держаться рядом с ним, но если младшему это нужно было, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности, Дин не собирался над этим смеяться. 

В конце концов, для этого и нужны старшие братья.

Он тоже старался держаться поближе к Сэму. Иногда даже позволял себе встать у брата за спиной и помассировать его напряженные плечи сильными, успокаивающими движениями. А если его пальцы чуть дольше, чем нужно, задерживались на шее Сэма или спускались чуть ниже, чем нужно, по его груди, Сэм ничего не говорил. Он даже слегка прогибался навстречу прикосновениям, не переставая, впрочем, щелкать по ссылкам в интернете или листать подборки сверхъестественного фольклора, принесенные из багажника. Дневник отца Сэм тоже просмотрел и не нашел в нем ничего интересного. Телефон молчал.

Вскоре после того, как стемнело, Дину пришлось ненадолго оставить Сэма одного. Сэм весь день ничего не ел и не пил, но Дин не мог сказать того же о себе, и в конце концов настал момент, когда потребности организма заявили о себе в полный голос. Чтобы избежать неловкой ситуации (или осознания того печального факта, что Сэм настолько погружен в исследование, что даже не заметит, если с братом произойдет эта неловкая ситуация) Дин осторожно сжал плечи Сэма и сказал: «Сейчас вернусь».

Сэм, похоже, нашел какой-то новый сайт, который был намного интереснее, чем присутствие или отсутствие Дина. Он никак не отреагировал на его слова, и с одной стороны это было лучше, чем трагическая сцена со слезами, вызванная тем, что Дину понадобилось отлить, но с другой стороны все-таки слегка его задело. 

В ванной все прошло отлично, и Дин, воодушевленный, решил рискнуть и продвинуться немного дальше — за угол коридора и на кухню. В этой кухне стояли электрическая плитка и микроволновая печь, что, впрочем, было несущественно, учитывая, что еду они обычно брали на вынос в закусочных, а микроволновку Дин последний раз включал, когда ему нужно было взорвать фею. 

Сейчас его интересовала кофеварка — единственная вещь на кухне, которая представляла для них какую-то ценность. Спать еще не хотелось, но их явно ожидала долгая ночь, и чем раньше они начнут к ней готовиться, тем лучше. 

Внезапный порыв холодного ветра заставил Дина поежиться. Почти в то же мгновение он понял, что все окна закрыты, а значит, сквозняку просто неоткуда взяться. Встревоженный, он огляделся. Он стоял спиной к стене, и в пустой кухне перед ним не было никого и ничего, кроме его собственного отражения в дверце микроволновой печи. Но Дин вдруг, с трудом веря своим глазам, понял, что в темном стекле подле него стоит отражение Сэма, так близко, что может до него дотронуться. 

Хотя на самом деле Сэма рядом с ним не было. 

Сэм в отражении потянулся к нему, и Дину показалось, что он предощутил тень прикосновения.

В следующее мгновение стекло разлетелось на тысячу осколков. Дин согнулся, закрывая голову руками, а когда снова выпрямился, то увидел Сэма с таурусом в руке и с очень мрачным видом. 

— Отражения — плохо, — угрюмо сказал он, словно добрый великан из старого детского мультика. — Держись подальше.

Добрый великан с заряженным пистолетом. Дину потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы осознать, что выстрела он так и не слышал. 

Но даже после этого он ничего не сказал.

 

— — — 

Вопреки ожиданиям, менеджер не пришел на шум и не выставил их вон с астрономическим счетом за порчу мотельного имущества. Дину пришло в голову, что, возможно, никто и не слышал звука разбитого стекла, так же как он сам не услышал выстрела. Сэм, казалось, мгновенно забыл о происшествии. Он просто вернулся к книге и сайтам, а потом позвонил Бобби.

Они долго говорили по телефону. Сэм включил громкую связь, и Дин слушал вполуха, в очередной раз проверяя бесполезную защиту и поглядывая по сторонам в поисках Губки Боба, который мог затаиться где-нибудь в углу. В самом деле, Джерри при всем желании не мог выбрать более неподходящую куклу. 

Бобби пока не удалось найти ничего конкретного, только теоретические выкладки. Дин не думал, что это как-то им поможет, но Сэма, похоже, сведения заинтересовали. Он тоже углубился в теорию, понимая, что по этой теме вряд ли удастся найти что-нибудь предметное. Поэтому он изучил немногие имеющиеся сведения об обитателях ада, не принадлежавших по природе к демонам, и пополнил свои знания об экзорцизмах несколькими новыми схемами, которых не знал раньше. Дин подумал, что у него от всего этого просто взорвался бы мозг, но Сэм так давно привык держать в голове тонны информации, что даже не замечал перегрузки. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока у них были таблетки от головной боли. 

Сэм рассказал Бобби о последнем визите их гостя в надежде, что это даст старому охотнику какую-нибудь зацепку. Дин мог поклясться, что Бобби услышанное совершенно не обрадовало. Как, впрочем, и самого Дина. Когда Сэм мимоходом упомянул, что эта тварь напала (напала?) на него в ванной, Дину захотелось дать ему подзатыльник. Потому что, знаете, это не то, что можно скрывать от старшего брата, который не находит себе места от тревоги. 

Дин не мог сказать, была ли от разговора какая-нибудь польза, но Сэм, Сэм выглядел… нельзя сказать обнадеженным, но полным решимости. Готовым. (А может, его просто уже тошнило от ожидания). Он что-то задумал и намерен был вскоре это осуществить. 

— Что ты собираешься делать? — Бобби не нужно было видеть лицо Сэма, чтобы читать его, как открытую книгу. В его голосе сквозили недоверие и неудовольствие, как будто он заранее знал: что бы Сэм ни придумал, добром это не кончится. 

— Не могу сказать, — ответил Сэм. — Оно здесь. Слушает. Чем меньше оно услышит, тем лучше получится сюрприз.

С этим Бобби пришлось согласиться, хотя, когда он прощался, голос у него по-прежнему был нерадостный. 

— Сегодня мы не будем ничего делать, — сказал Сэм перед тем, как повесить трубку. — Если найдешь что-то еще, дай знать. 

Он захлопнул крышку телефона и молча посмотрел на Дина. И тот без слов понял, что хотел сказать ему брат.   
Пора начинать. 

 

— — — 

Сэм нашел подходящее место в лесу недалеко от города. Сэм рассказал Дину, какие вещи нужно собрать и какие приготовления сделать. Сэм порезал Дину руку и нарисовал его кровью круг на полу — свою кровь он использовать не мог. Сэм объяснил, что это защитит их от подслушивания примерно на четыре минуты, и изложил свой план. Потом сказал: «Мы должны сделать это сегодня. Оно становится сильнее с каждой минутой».

Дину план Сэма совершенно не понравился. 

Сэму было все равно. Его глаза сверкали, движения были торопливыми, голос срывался, но это лихорадочное состояние было Дину хорошо знакомо: таким Сэм становился каждый раз, когда намеревался добиться своего любой ценой. 

Они должны разделиться. Это Дину тоже не понравилось, но для успеха задуманного это было необходимо. Дух привязан к Сэму, а значит, если они разделятся, дух не будет знать, что делает Дин. 

Дин возражал — нет никакой гарантии, что им удастся сохранить что-то в тайне от духа. Он мог оказаться телепатом, а может, просто плевать хотел на защитный круг, нарисованный кровью Дина. Сэм ответил, что об этом он тоже подумал, именно поэтому они не должны оставить духу ни единого шанса. Дин ошибался — он все-таки следует правилам. Правила есть всегда. Нужно только найти их. 

Возможно, Сэм их нашел. Возможно, нет. Им предстоит выяснить это на деле, и…

… и все получится. Конечно, все получится. Ни на что другое Дин не был согласен. Он не отдал своего брата Люциферу (пока еще нет) и определенно не собирался отдавать его какому-то убогому выползню из преисподней, у которого не было даже имени, не говоря уж о статусе главного врага человечества по версии одной из мировых религий.

Все будет хорошо. Когда Дин снова подумал об этом, у него закружилась голова и перехватило дыхание. Ему казалось, Сэм потерян навсегда, но его всего лишь донимал призрак. Им снова удастся выкарабкаться, хотя Дин уже успел решить, будто все кончено. Они обязательно выкарабкаются, и никакая тварь им не помешает. С Сэмом все будет в порядке. 

В это мгновение Дин чувствовал себя почти так же, как несколько лет назад в Колд-Оук, когда вошел в комнату и увидел Сэма — живого, озадаченного, ойкнувшего от боли в спине после того, как Дин стиснул его в объятиях. Может быть, потому что медленная агония Сэма все это время слишком напоминала два дня до того момента. 

Сэм будет в порядке. Возможно, не в полном порядке и возможно, не навсегда, но надолго, если тут хоть что-то зависело от Дина. (Он снова поддался опасному соблазну думать о будущем, но трудно было не потерять голову, когда все складывалось самым обнадеживающим образом). 

Поэтому он обнял Сэма перед расставанием. У них было мало времени, но все-таки он это сделал: прижал брата к себе, крепко и искренне, хоть и ненадолго. Потом посмотрел Сэму в глаза и сказал: 

— Все будет хорошо, — и даже чуть улыбнулся своим словам, потому что на самом деле в них верил. — Завтра все будет кончено, а ты постарайся ничего не испортить. 

А потом он поцеловал Сэма. Ему больше не казалось, что это погубит их безвозвратно, и если подумать, почти всю жизнь их отделяло от этого каких-нибудь полвздоха. На этот раз Сэм, помедлив, ответил на поцелуй, а когда они оторвались друг от друга, сказал:   
— Ладно. Хорошо. 

Когда Дин уходил, Сэм улыбался как человек, который совершенно счастлив. 

 

— — — 

Больше всего в кукле пугало то, что она не двигалась. Она не ходила, не разговаривала, не следила за тобой глазами. Она просто сидела где-нибудь, а потом оказывалась совсем в другом месте. Иногда люди, проводившие ритуал, находили свою куклу в другой комнате рядом с ножом, но они никогда не видели, чтобы кукла держала нож в руке или направлялась к ним, чтобы нанести удар. 

Она всегда была рядом с Сэмом. Даже сейчас, когда он стоял среди сухих листьев, она притаилась где-то между деревьями. Если ее найти, она больше не сможет прятаться и потеряет силу. Но для начала ее все-таки надо найти, и Сэму оставалось только надеяться. Отыскать куклу — задача Дина. И похоже, на этот раз она не хотела быть найденной. В лесу спрятаться намного проще, чем в номере мотеля.

Здесь было пустынно. Одинокие деревья с редкой листвой стояли далеко друг от друга, многие из них были совсем голыми и сухими. Лес умирал.

Поэтому Сэм и выбрал это место.

Над головой висела яркая полная луна. В ее свете будет нетрудно заметить большой ярко-желтый предмет, и это дополнительный плюс. Полнолуние, впрочем, для выбранного ритуала было необязательным. Просто совпадение, не больше. Фаза луны не имела значения, гораздо важнее было время суток. Придя сюда, Сэм слышал, как часы на городской башне пробили три четверти часа. Это было семь минут назад. Он считал. 

Правила есть всегда. Они ничего не знали о существе, которое Джерри пригласил в этот мир (кроме некоторых деталей, которые Сэм предпочел бы не знать), но им было известно, каким ритуалом оно вызвано, а ритуалы не возникают на пустом месте. Их составляют, следуя всем известным, хотя нигде не зафиксированным правилам. И это существо все еще подчинялось ритуалу и ограничениям, которые он накладывал. 

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока оно не покончит с тем, что удерживает его в этом мире, и не двинется дальше. Но если это произойдет, Дину придется разбираться с ним одному. 

Лес, даже мертвый, полнился звуками. Шуршание сухих листьев на ветру, хруст веток под ногами. То ли это был Дин, то ли кукла бродила где-то в темноте. То ли тварь тайно следила за ними, готовясь нанести удар.   
Но время еще не пришло. У них оставалась еще одна ночь, и тварь была пока слишком слаба, чтобы взять то, что ей нужно. 

Вдалеке колокол на часовой башне прозвонил четыре раза, отметив окончание часа. Еще три удара обозначили время — три часа ночи. Самое время для игры в Хитори Какуренбо.

Сэм достал нож, протянул руку и сделал первый надрез.

 

— — — 

Прошло всего несколько минут. Сэм вслушивался в звуки вокруг, ощущая чужое присутствие, такое же реальное, как струйки крови, сбегающие по его рукам. Оно приближалось с каждым ударом сердца. От него хотелось содрогнуться, как от хищного выдоха в затылок. Больше всего пугало то, что даже сейчас, сопротивляясь инстинкту, который приказывал ему бежать без оглядки, он не мог сказать, какие звуки издавало приближающееся зло, а какие были просто звуками ночного леса. 

Точно так же, как не мог с уверенностью утверждать, что его план сработает. Ритуал был приблизительным, неопробованным. Сэм ни в чем не был уверен, кроме того, что не хочет потерпеть поражение, по более чем очевидным причинам. 

Он хотел жить. Так странно было снова ощущать это. 

И он не собирался позволить какому-то возомнившему о себе духу одержать верх и занять его место.

— Ты ошибаешься,— шепнул голос совсем рядом с ним. — Ах Сэмми, ты так ошибаешься. Ты не умрешь, а я не займу твое место. 

Сэм почувствовал, как чужое дыхание коснулось уха, как холодные липкие пальцы осторожно взяли его за руку.

— Это ты станешь мною. 

По спине пробежал холодок. Он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, хотя на самом деле отчаянно не хотел видеть. Сердце колотилось от страха пополам со злым азартом. Наконец-то он взглянет своему противнику в лицо. 

Существо, смотревшее на него, было, по сути, его зеркальным отражением, разве что в его облике кое-чего не хватало. Так мог бы выглядеть он сам, если бы пролежал какое-то время в могиле. Но ничего. С этим Сэм мог справиться.

— Этого не будет, — хладнокровно сказал он. 

Существо разглядывало его с непонятным выражением, будто хотело укусить или поцеловать. И у него не было запаха. Как ни странно, это настораживало больше всего. Сэм мог видеть его, слышать, осязать, но отсутствие запаха создавало ощущение, будто на самом деле оно лишь иллюзия. Наверняка Сэму не следовало разговаривать с ним. Не следовало признавать его присутствие, хотя оно, без всякого сомнения, было здесь. 

— Будет, — сказало оно. — И _мы_ будем.

— Не сегодня. 

— Потому что ты остановишь меня? Потому что вы с братом вдвоем остановите _нас_? Ты думаешь, я слишком слаб, но если бы это было так, я бы не пришел, а я здесь.

— Ты здесь, потому что тебя притягивает моя кровь, — Сэм поднял руку и показал вырезанные на ней символы. Мощное заклинание, демоническое по природе, но с его кровью такие сочетались лучше всего. — Уйди отсюда, тогда я поверю, что ты действительно силен.   
— Ошибаешься, опять ошибаешься. Возможно, я был слаб, но ты дал мне силу, предложив свою кровь. Ты сделал шаг, я сделал шаг, и мы встретились посередине.

Сэм ничего не ответил, и существо продолжало:

— Ты угодил в собственную ловушку, Сэмми. В собственную ловушку. Все вы делаете одну и ту же ошибку. И ты, и Джерри. Его мы потом съели. 

Джерри не был съеден (не в прямом смысле слова), но не это заставило Сэма заговорить.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Джерри попал в ловушку?

— Джерри был орудием. Орудием, шутом, и, в конце концов, пищей. Мы строили планы, а он воображал, что додумался до всего сам. Он должен был освободить меня, а я — освободить остальных. И найти тебя. Это все ради тебя, Сэмми.

Оно не лгало — в глубине души Сэм был в этом твердо уверен.

— Но почему я? — прошептал он, хотя уже знал ответ. Даже Бобби о нем догадывался и сказал об этом Дину, когда они разговаривали по телефону (Сэм знал о том разговоре, хотя Дин ему не рассказывал).

— Огромные возможности, — пожало плечом существо. — Судьба, если угодно. Люцифер ограничивал тебя. Он хотел всего лишь, чтобы ты стал им. А ты можешь быть всем, чем угодно. 

— Тогда почему бы не дать мне самому выбрать, чем быть?

— Ты выберешь нас. Поведешь нас. И мы последуем за тобой. 

И неожиданно Сэм ощутил то, о чем оно говорило — или просто понял, наконец, что значит это давно знакомое ощущение. Он чувствовал силу внутри себя. Безграничную силу. Сила была в нем и была им, струилась сквозь него широким потоком. Стоило только пожелать, и он мог сжечь лес на дальнем холме или низвергнуть эту тварь туда, откуда она явилась. 

Эта сила всю жизнь ждала шанса уничтожить его. Никто не мог пользоваться такой мощью, не утратив человеческого облика. Сэм представил себе, как будет использовать ее — разумеется, оправданно, разумеется, только на благо — и как она постепенно растлит его, извратит его разум и, в конце концов, уничтожит. Он почувствовал, что захлебывается, всего лишь подумав об этом. Не он будет пользоваться силой, а она — им. 

Одного раза было достаточно. 

С трудом сглотнув, он прошептал:

— Куда вы за мной последуете?

— В ад. 

Новый звук — шаги или что-то похожее. Сэм быстро оглянулся, но ослепительный лунный свет заливал умирающие деревья, и тени были такими же непроницаемыми, как глухой безлунной ночью. Если это Дин, то скоро все будет кончено.

Блики и тени танцевали вокруг Сэма. (Кажется, он перестарался, когда вырезал на руках знаки). 

— Скоро со всем будет покончено, — сказала тварь, как будто прочитав мысли Сэма (или на самом деле прочитав их). — И с тобой тоже. Тебя ждет либо это, либо безумие. Безграничная власть или сумасшествие. Навсегда забыть о боли — или висеть камнем на шее у брата, пока он не найдет в себе силы прикончить тебя. Вот твой выбор. 

Должно быть, Сэм потерял слишком много крови — в груди что-то сжималось, ему становилось трудно дышать, как будто холодная мертвая рука обхватила его сердце. Тварь все так же держала его за руку, и ледяное касание жгло его кожу, словно адский огонь. Жгло его душу. Сэм отчаянно хотел избавиться от этого существа, но куда бы он ни пошел, оно всегда было с ним. 

Оно не могло уйти. Он сам позвал его, и это было частью плана. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что пока все идет, как задумано, и план работает. Тварь привязана к нему, но и он привязан к ней. Осталось совсем недолго. Через это необходимо пройти, чтобы избавиться от нее навечно, и Сэму не впервой было попадать в такие ситуации. Он привык делать то, что необходимо, чтобы упокоить нечисть, даже если его от этого тошнило. Странно, почему на этот раз это выбивает его из колеи настолько, что хочется кричать или разрыдаться, а еще лучше бежать без оглядки. 

Он не побежал. В любом случае, оно было прямо у него за спиной. И хотя они были привязаны друг к другу, именно Сэм решал, куда они пойдут. Пока. 

Присутствие твари душило его. Она еще не могла завладеть его волей и подчинить себе силу, которая окружала его, словно воронка урагана, но Сэм понимал, что постепенно перестает отличать силу твари от своей. А значит, рано или поздно она сможет заползти внутрь него…

Тварь хихикнула. 

— Ты думаешь, что контролируешь свои действия. Это не так. 

(Может быть, она уже заползла?)

Сзади хрустнула ветка. Не слишком близко, но он обернулся и увидел тень, похожую на Дина. Секунду спустя стало понятно, что это действительно Дин. Он вышел на свет, держа в руке тряпичную куклу. Та тяжело покачивалась в такт его шагам, обманчиво безжизненная и безобидная. 

Дин умудрился не выронить куклу, даже когда невидимая сила внезапно подбросила его в воздух и швырнула об дерево. Дин издал вопль, потом молча пересчитал собой несколько веток и рухнул на землю. Вокруг него взметнулись и опали сухие листья. 

Послышался полный боли стон. Выкрикнув имя брата, Сэм бросился к нему. Тварь не отставала. Не сделав ни единого движения, она следовала за ним. С каждым шагом Сэм подводил ее все ближе к беззащитному раненому брату. 

Может быть, он умирает? О господи, что если он умирает? Это был план Сэма, и конечно все пошло не так. Этого не должно было случиться. 

Но яма в земле никуда не делась. Она была прямо между ними, как и задумано.   
Поэтому Сэм остановился на секунду. Секунды было достаточно, чтобы безымянная тварь нагнала его и шепнула: «Ты его не спасешь». И чтобы Сэм, силой многолетней привычки подавив страх, обхватил ее обеими руками и бросился с нею вниз.

В свете полной луны яма казалась черной бездной, и какая-то часть души Сэма застыла в ужасе на ее краю, а другая часть рухнула намного глубже ее дна. Остальное разбилось при ударе о землю, и что-то поползло сквозь образовавшиеся трещины. 

В действительности яма была едва дюжину футов глубиной, и на дне была постелена солома. Но удар все равно отозвался во всем теле. Сэм не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем он понял, что существо упало на него сверху, или, может быть, успело заползти на него. Оно прижимало его к земле и дышало ему в лицо. 

— Не такой уж умный план, а, Сэмми? — спросило оно. — Похоже, он дал осечку. Неужели ты надеялся, что и второй раз этот трюк сработает? 

Сейчас оно говорило без злости, почти нежно. Ну конечно. Все складывалось в его пользу. Его избавили от одного или двух лишних дней ожидания. 

Но.

Но все это с Сэмом случалось и раньше, а это существо не шло ни в какое сравнение с дьяволом. Оно в ловушке, и что бы оно там ни говорило, оно не попало бы сюда, если бы Сэм его не заманил. Единственный вопрос заключался в том, сможет ли Сэм выбраться из этой ловушки. 

Как ни странно, больше всего мешала мысль, что на этот раз он сражается не больше и не меньше, чем с самим собой. Тварь была права. Его не собирались ни во что превращать, ему просто давали возможность быть тем, чем он и так был. 

Неужели ему не надоело бороться? Неужели ему не хотелось, наконец, перестать отрицать то, что было частью его природы? Ведь если начистоту, он и сопротивлялся-то только по привычке, также как когда-то, существуя без души, защищал Дина — по привычке, а не потому что его жизнь имела для него какое-то значение. Какой толк в сопротивлении: даже если он победит, то что получит в награду? Страдание и безумие? Это бессмысленно. 

Сэм закашлялся и поднялся на ноги, легко сбросив с себя тварь. Пошарив рукой по земляной стенке ямы, он нашел то, что было в нее заблаговременно воткнуто. 

— Дин! — позвал он. — Дин, ты меня слышишь? 

Ответа не было. Беспокойство, охватившее Сэма, мгновенно смело все искушения и сомнения, поселившиеся в душе. Он делал выбор каждый день с тех пор, как узнал, на что способен и чем может стать. 

И очередное напоминание вряд ли могло поколебать однажды принятое решение. 

Только не в тот момент, когда он нужен Дину. А чтобы помочь Дину, Сэм должен был избавиться от этой твари. 

— Дин! — снова окликнул он, на этот раз громче и с ноткой отчаяния в голосе. Наверху послышался стон, как будто Дин просыпался с тяжелейшего похмелья. По крайней мере, он был жив. Это самое главное. Может быть, ему даже удастся самостоятельно добраться до города — если он серьезно ранен и не сможет сыграть свою роль, Сэм не сможет ему помочь. 

— Иду, Сэмми! — слабо отозвался Дин.

— Он тебя не получит, — шепнула тварь.

— Вы могли убить нас в любой момент, — сказал Сэм. Ему не хотелось об этом говорить, но нужно было отвлечь внимание твари от Дина. — Почему вы этого не сделали? Вы могли освободиться, избавившись от меня.

Если оно могло бросать книги, прятать оружие и красть отражения, что ему стоило столкнуть их с лестницы?

— Я уже говорил. Дело не в свободе. Дело в тебе. 

— А Дин? Разве он для вас не помеха? Разве без него не было бы легче?

— Ты любишь его. Мы тоже. 

— Тогда зачем было так бросать его? Вы же могли его убить. 

— Я знаю, что делаю. Но мы можем сломать ему ноги, чтобы он нам не мешал. Если позже ты еще будешь его любить, ты можешь исцелить его. Он подождет здесь, с нами. 

Создание подняло руку, символически обозначая направление и свое намерение — Сэму не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что Дин перегнулся через край ямы и смотрит вниз, темный силуэт против ночного неба. 

«Неужели сейчас уже четыре утра, — подумал Сэм, и сразу за тем: — Какой неподходящий момент думать о времени».

И ничего не произошло.

— Какая неприятность. Похоже, на вас это и правда действует, — Сэм сдвинул ногой разбросанную на земле солому, и под ней показался нарисованный на камне символ. — Для вас все кончено. Убирайтесь. 

— Неважно. Мы уйдем вместе с тобой. Мы связаны, дитя. Помни это.

Внезапно оно сжало горло Сэма и наклонилось совсем близко. Захват был не сильным, и Сэм вполне мог дышать, но ему стало интересно, что случится, если оно убьет его здесь и сейчас. Куда они попадут.   
Впрочем, выяснять это на практике он не собирался. 

— Сэм! — позвал наверху Дин окрепшим голосом. — Давай быстрее!

Что-то упало в яму, ударилось о земляную стенку за спиной у Сэма. Сэм с усилием оттолкнул от себя тварь. Несколько минут назад сделать это было гораздо легче. 

Он поудобнее перехватил нож. 

— Это тебе не поможет, — сказала тварь, глядя на него с издевательски-сочувствующей ухмылкой.

— Посмотрим, — ответил Сэм сквозь сжатые зубы и полоснул ножом по вырезанным на руке символам, прерывая действие заклинания.

Какой бы реакции он ни ждал, ее не последовало. Существо просто смотрело на него с оттенком грусти (сказал бы он, если бы оно не носило его лицо). Сэм ухватился за веревку, сброшенную сверху Дином. И только когда он отвернулся, чтобы взобраться наверх, оно прыгнуло на него сзади и схватило за плечи, но не затем, чтобы остановить. Оно просто прильнуло к нему и зашептало на ухо, чтобы он один мог слышать. 

— Для тебя ничего еще не кончено. Просто знай, что мы придем, если ты позовешь нас. — И еще ближе, еще тише: — Это не нападение, это предложение помощи. И ты примешь его. Вспомни то, что ты видел и слышал за прошедшие дни… это были не только мы.

Сэм подумал о происшествии в ванной мотеля. Существо было пугающе сильным и до того, как он предложил ему свою кровь. Даже сейчас, когда он сломал печати, оно могло бы удержать его, если бы захотело. Дин сбросил ему веревку, вымоченную в святой воде, переплетенную тонкими нитями железа и серебра, но до сих пор все это никак на него не действовало. Оно могло удержать его в яме.

Но оно его отпустило. 

 

— — — 

Дин был уверен, что не сломал ничего важного, но явно сильно ушиб ребра, и когда он вытягивал брата из ямы, боль отзывалась во всем теле. Несмотря на то, что Сэм в последнее время сильно исхудал, он все же был взрослым мужчиной. Дин все равно готов был вытащить его даже из самой глубокой адской бездны, если бы понадобилось. (Хотя он этого не сделал). 

К счастью, Сэм по мере сил помогал ему. Дин мог бы закрепить веревку и оставить его выкарабкиваться самостоятельно, но Сэм, похоже, был не в лучшей форме для таких упражнений. А увидев, как тварь склоняется к Сэму, обхватив его за плечи, и что-то шепчет ему на ухо, Дин понял, что должен вытащить его как можно скорее. 

Сэму и так слишком часто нашептывали на ухо всякое дерьмо. (Как и Дину. В глубине души он так и не простил за это отца). 

Голова у Дина болела, но не сильно. Они почти закончили, оставалось только вытащить Сэма. А учитывая, что недавно Дин пролетел через половину леса, он вообще легко отделался. 

Может быть, тварь действительно не соврала, сказав, что не причинит ему вреда, потому что Сэм любит его. (Как ни странно, после этого ему особенно захотелось с ней сцепиться). И ему сильно повезло, что она уже была в яме, когда решила сломать ему ноги. 

Повезло и в том, что Сэму удалось найти через интернет это место — пустынное, с редкими деревьями и множеством провалов в земле — потому что трех часов им явно не хватило бы, чтобы вырыть яму глубиной хотя бы в десять футов.

Выбранная яма была вполне надежной, хотя Дин предпочел бы, чтобы она оказалась чуть менее глубокой. Даже с тройным слоем соломы на дне падать в нее, должно быть, было не слишком приятно. 

Все же Сэм довольно уверенно взбирался вверх по стене, держась за веревку. Похоже, ему тоже не терпелось оказаться подальше от этой твари. 

Стоило Сэму показаться над краем ямы, Дин отпустил веревку, бросился к нему и помог выбраться. Сэм дрожал, совершенно вымотанный. Он тут же тяжело привалился к Дину, и тогда Дин заметил, что брат весь в холодном липком поту и бледен как бумага. 

— Черт, — выругался он, повернув окровавленные руки брата запястьями вверх. — Сэмми, ты в своем уме? Зачем было резать так глубоко? 

Он снял куртку, оторвал несколько полос от рубашки и плотно перевязал запястья Сэма. Потом набросил куртку Сэму на плечи. Тот был полуголым и истекал кровью в стылом ночном воздухе. Чтобы позволить ему подхватить воспаление легких после того, как они успешно избавились от злого духа, нужно было быть идиотом. 

— Дин, хватит, нам надо торопиться, — раздраженно сказал Сэм. 

Нашел время спорить. 

— Какой смысл спасать тебя, если через неделю ты умрешь от простуды, — заметил Дин, надеясь, что у Сэма хватит совести не напоминать, что если бы духу удалось подчинить его и завладеть его силой, речь шла бы уже не только о его персональном спасении. Хотя учитывая, что больше ничье спасение Дина и не интересовало, особенной разницы не было. 

Все же Сэм, к большой радости Дина, ничего не сказал. 

— Давай покончим с этим, — он протянул Сэму куклу. Кукла казалась тяжелой и безжизненной, совершенно неопасной, но Дину сразу стало лучше, как только Сэм ее забрал.

Он сходил к брошенной неподалеку сумке, чтобы принести Сэму нужные вещи, потом сел на край ямы и стал смотреть вниз, чтобы убедиться, что существо не попытается ничего предпринять, пока Сэм будет проводить над куклой экзорцизм, пресекающий ее связь с этим миром. Оно и не пыталось. Просто смотрело вверх, на Дина, и не двигалось. На его глазах лежала тень.

Дину предпочел бы, чтобы оно не было так похоже на Сэма.

Особенно когда кукла вспыхнула, и безмолвное существо в яме тоже охватило пламя.


	9. ЭПИЛОГ

ЭПИЛОГ

Дин так и не поцеловал Сэма после того, как все закончилось. Было несколько моментов, когда это могло бы произойти, но каждый раз время, место и другие обстоятельства оказывались неподходящими. По всем законам жанра они должны были поцеловаться, когда Сэм выбрался из ямы. Но тогда его трясло с ног до головы, он истекал кровью, и вообще в тот момент у них были заботы поважнее. Затем, после того, как кукла и призрак (или существо, или тварь, или как там оно называлось) были уничтожены, и все наконец осталось позади, и небо осветили первые лучи рассвета, Дин вполне мог сделать эффектный жест — рассмеяться от облегчения, заключить брата в объятия и целовать, пока у обоих не закружится голова. Но он только что видел, как существо, точь-в-точь похожее на Сэма, заживо сгорело в яме, и это начисто избавило его от всяких романтических порывов. 

Дальше продолжалось в том же духе. Они вернулись в мотель, где их по-прежнему ждала разгромленная кухня, и решили собрать вещи и уехать сразу после того, как Дин обработает порезы Сэма, а Сэм осмотрит голову и ребра Дина. Позвонили Бобби, чтобы сообщить ему, что они живы, снова в дороге и едут навстречу рассвету, — и в этот момент Дин как раз мог бы перегнуться через сиденье и поцеловать Сэма, но к тому времени, как это пришло ему в голову, Сэм уже привычно прислонился к поднятому стеклу и задремал. Пришлось обойтись.

Около полудня они остановились у закусочной. Сэм поел, выпил воды и сходил умыться, что само по себе вызвало у Дина желание его расцеловать. Но кругом было полно народу, и если Дин как-то смирился с тем, что его неодолимо тянет целоваться с парнем, который по стечению обстоятельств приходился ему родным братом, это не значило, что он готов был делать это прилюдно. 

На закате они вписались в следующий мотель. Немного дороже тех, которые они обычно выбирали, но они хорошо поработали, у Дина было отличное настроение, и потом, они наверняка сэкономили несколько сотен долларов за то время, пока Сэм ничего не ел. 

Этот пункт значился у Дина следующим в списке. Он по-прежнему не собирался допускать, чтобы его брат уморил себя голодом. И он не питал иллюзий, будто теперь все чудесным образом наладится, Сэм наберет пять фунтов за две недели, и у него больше не будет кошмаров. Но сейчас дела шли неплохо, а дальше, может быть, пойдут еще лучше. 

Для начала, им досталась вполне приличная комната. Чистая, уютная, и с одной двуспальной кроватью вместо двух отдельных. Трудно сказать, случайно так получилось, или не обошлось без некоторого умысла. Но Дин внезапно решил, что они заслужили отдых и могут остаться на две ночи. Или даже на три. И по телевизору тут, судя по всему, было что посмотреть. 

Сэм присел на край кровати, которая выглядела так шикарно, что на нее неловко было даже смотреть, и поднял на Дина глаза, в которых смешались неуверенность и ожидание. И от этого взгляда Дина повело вперед прежде, чем он успел понять, что делает. В два длинных шага он преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, обхватил лицо Сэма обеими ладонями и наконец-то его поцеловал. 

Это был совсем не тот дикий, страстный поцелуй, какого можно было ожидать. Он был почти целомудренным, до тех пор, пока Сэм не решился ответить на него и не положил ладони Дину на бедра. Тогда Дин осторожно коснулся его губ языком, и поцелуй сделался глубже, еще глубже, а потом Сэм притянул Дина к себе и откинулся на спину, увлекая его за собой. 

После этого, когда они запустили руки друг другу под одежду, стараясь не задевать свежие синяки и старые раны у одного и торчащие ребра у другого, и когда Сэм начал понемногу прогибаться под руками Дина и задышал глубже, Дин невольно задался вопросом, как давно у его брата что-то было.

У него самого ничего не было уже лет сто. И он не видел причины сдерживаться дальше.

Уложив Сэма, он расстегнул ему джинсы и направил его блуждающие руки к молнии на своих джинсах. Приходилось быть очень осторожным и помнить о том, что сейчас слишком многое могло причинить Сэму боль, и в то же время у Дина в глазах темнело от близости того, чего он так ждал. И все было идеально, пока до него вдруг не дошло, что руки Сэма, сжимающиеся на его плечах, не столько ласкают, сколько пытаются его удержать, и что Сэм не просто повторяет его имя, а твердит: «Дин, Дин, подожди», и смотрит на него растерянными, полными страха глазами. 

Дин застыл, как будто его окатили ледяной водой. Хотел спросить, что не так, но не смог заставить себя произнести хоть слово. Внезапное оцепенение сковало его и лишило дара речи. 

— Дин, а мы… — Сэм запнулся и бросил на Дина взгляд, в котором сквозило что-то слишком похожее на панику. — Мы… делали это раньше? Мы же делали это… или нет? 

— Что? Нет, — Дин отшатнулся, потом снова обхватил Сэма за виски, вглядываясь ему в глаза. — Конечно нет. Почему ты спрашиваешь? 

Что это вообще могло значить? 

Будь на месте Сэма кто-нибудь другой, Дин подумал бы, что его дурачат, возможно, разозлился из-за того, что момент испорчен. Но Сэм не ответил, отвел мгновенно наполнившиеся слезами глаза, и Дину осталось только догадываться, что заставило его задать этот вопрос. Какими видениями гнусная тварь наполняла кошмарные ночи его брата. 

Дин притянул Сэма к себе и обнял, в мгновение ока превратившись просто в старшего брата. Сэм задышал чаще, осмысливая услышанное, пытаясь отделить факты от иллюзий и ловя за хвост ускользающую реальность.

— Ш-шш, — прошептал Дин и погладил его по волосам. — Все в порядке, Сэмми. Все будет в порядке. Я с тобой, все кончено…

 

— — — 

Рука без устали скользила по его волосам. Сэму казалось, что они сидят так уже вечность, его тело и разум онемели, а Дин все гладил его по голове, и его сердце билось в груди все так же сильно и ровно. Сэм слышал его стук. Это реальность. (Ведь правда?)

— Все будет в порядке, — снова и снова повторял Дин. Он отводил волосы с лица Сэма (всегда рядом, всегда, всегда рядом с ним) и целовал его в лоб. — С тобой все будет хорошо. Вот увидишь. Это просто шок. Все с тобой будет в порядке. 

Словно заклинание, отгоняющее тьму. Если повторить много раз, так и будет. Дин верил, и этого было достаточно. Ведь не может все быть так плохо, подумал Сэм и постепенно позволил себе расслабиться в объятиях брата и прижаться к нему. 

Другой Дин, едва заметной тенью стоявший в дверях, кивнул, словно соглашаясь.

 

[КОНЕЦ]


End file.
